Sharingan Harry Book Two: Dueling Serpents
by shinji the good sharer
Summary: Harry's second year has begun and his new life in Konoha goes on. What will happen when a new plot is hatched to try and kill him?
1. Prologue Returning To The Way Things Wer

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer  
shinjithegoodsharer.no-ip.info/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair off Dumbledore's ass.

Prologue  
Returning To The Way Things Were

Harry grumbled as he watched Naruto dive into a rosebush. This was the thirteenth time they had done this damned mission in the last week. Kakashi seemed to delight in picking the most evil and homicidal thought producing missions he could. Naruto came out holding a cat with a red ribbon on its right ear while several scratches were bleeding all over his face.

Over the summer so far Harry and the elves had progressed even faster with the help of Naruto and his clones. Naruto's clones could read hundreds of books and learn the jutsu faster. He would then let Harry copy them and Harry would experiment while using his own, now up to thirty, clones to learn about them. Then he would teach Naruto several variations and strategy for the jutsu.

He had progressed in Kenjutsu, he wasn't a master by any means but he could easily beat several Chūunin by combining his Shunshin skills. He had managed to create a style using Shunshin to give one extreme speed for their strikes and even a spinning Shunshin to get behind an opponent. He had gotten it to work for a Taijutsu style as well but his body was still getting used to taking impacts at that speed. He had managed to get some degree of control over his chakra fang as well to the point that he could use each of its elemental functions though his lightning and fire effects were stronger since those were his affinities.

His biggest advancement he had made was when he was using his Sharingan and found that he couldn't see through Naruto's Henge. Upon further study, which consisted of poking Naruto with a stick a couple of times dumbfounded, Harry discovered that instead of using an illusion Naruto actually DID change into whatever form he wanted. He had quickly copied that off of Naruto and gotten him to explain how it worked. Testing it out, Harry had managed to get into the Hyūuga compound disguised as Hiashi who was the current clan head. He then made a show of tearing off his clothes running through the place naked and into an ice cream shop screaming at the top of his lungs before jumping into a vat of rocky road and using Shunshin to escape. The Hyūugas were still trying to explain that one to the village.

Another of his advancements was the discovery that Pepper-up potion restored chakra as well as magical and physical energy. The possibilities were nearly endless and he was now confident that if he ran out of chakra a Pepper-up potion would restore his chakra and magical reserves though any injuries would be unchanged. Naruto had laughed like a nutcase when he found out and quickly started brewing his own. At any given time Naruto had at least one extra scroll sealed in his right palm full of nothing but Pepper-up potions with one potion in his left. His fingers carried his weapons. With his raw amount of chakra and regeneration that was a scary thought.

Returning to the Hokage tower they reported mission success and relished the sight of the damned cat being smothered by its owner who was the Fire Lord's fat wife. The Hokage picked up a scroll to list off some more D-rank missions when Harry felt a twinge from his wards and turned in the direction of his estate. "Something wrong Harry?" the old man asked.

Looking in the direction of his estate Harry frowned. "Someone just tried to enter my estate without permission. Nippy!" Harry called prompting the tiny green elf to appear with a small pop. "Please have Ssapdril and Nauris hold the intruders until I get there. Make sure the girls have their weapons ready just in case." The tiny elf nodded and popped away while Harry looked at Iymithra who was under her invisibility cloak. "Shall we?" he asked.

The dark elf nodded and used Shunshin with Harry to vanish to the apartment they used as a floo station. It looked like their calm summer was over with.

End Prologue

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Henge – Transformation

Author's Notes:  
There's the Prologue, and Chapter 1 is right behind it. Well, here's the first chapter of the sequel to "A New Bloodline" enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1 Idiots and Alleys

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer  
shinjithegoodsharer.no-ip.info/

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 1  
Idiots and Alleys

Harry stared at the four redheaded boys with a frown. "Might I ask what you were doing coming here let alone how you managed to put a Ford Angelina in my fountain?" he asked with an annoyed stare.

One of the redheaded twins who were shivering from his little nighttime dip in the icy fountain spoke up. "We heard you were being mistreated at home. So we 'borrowed' our dad's flying…"

In a very irritating display the other twin picked up to finish. "…car so we could come rescue Ronnie-kin's ickle friend from school. But as soon as we got in the boundary there was a lot of pain and everything went black until your elves pulled us from the pond."

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Harry looked at them. "Where do you live?" he asked with a sigh. He felt a headache coming on.

The twins happily spoke up. "We live in Ottery St. Catchpole at the Burrow." They said in perfect unison. Harry did not look impressed.

Turning to the pouting and surly looking form of Ronald Weasley, he was a Gryffindor, a dull witted moron and Harry did not feel in a mood to practice decorum. "Something up your arse Weasley?" he asked in his now typical monotone.

"Why do you get such a big house and house-elves? That's not fair! Why do you get all this great stuff and I don't?!" Ron yelled petulantly.

'I need a shot of fire whiskey after dealing with this.' Harry muttered and shook his head. "I worked for it all. I took my inheritance, studied and invested in several prominent companies. If you want things like this you have to EARN it. It doesn't get just handed to you." Harry told the vacant looking idiot. "One person can easily turn a single galleon into a fortune if they try however learning to do so is up to you. Playing chess and Quidditch will only take you so far Weasley. I suggest you live in the real world."

Hands blurring Harry looked to his right when a shadow clone appeared. It walked off knowing what Harry wanted done as Nippy appeared with hot cocoa. The Weasley twins and Ron had asked to go inside but Harry flat out refused. Nippy had gotten a portkey on Harry's orders earlier and used it to get some giants who were pulling the car from the pond. They were laughing their arses off at the Weasley kids. "Who told you where I live Weasley?"

Smiling innocently one of the twins shook his head. "Harry, you know it would be bad form to reveal our sources."

Tweedle dumb smiled mischievously. "But perhaps if you were to each us that twin thing you just did we couARGH!"

Watching the boy grab his knee where Harry had buried the blade of his chakra fang into the joint between the bones. "If I put even a bit of effort into this sword the blade will heat up and it will burn the entire joint out. You will tell me where you learned of my location and you will tell me who said I was being mistreated in my own estate or you will make a very convincing pirate on Halloweens."

"It was our parents! Our parents told us you were being mistreated and Dumbledore told us where you lived!" the other twin shouted desperate to help his brother. Harry wrenched his sword free and turned to Nauris.

"Bandage his knee and escort them off the grounds, please." With that he turned looking very displeased as he walked over to the giants who were holding the car. "Can you please put that outside the gate? The owners will take care of it and Nippy will give you the portkey to send you home."

One of the bigger giants chuckled. "Anytime kid. We 'aven't 'ad a good laugh like 'at in a while." He said as they got to work.

Feeling his shadow clone disperse he gained the memory of talking to the Weasley Parents who asked to come through the floo. Harry refused and told them he would be sending the four home. He knew the oldest boy was named Percy, as a prefect he had gotten in Harry's face more than once. The twins were Fred and George but Harry had no idea which was which so he just settled on them being the twins. Ron was just a whiny prat who wanted to get everything handed to him. Harry disliked him more than any other Gryffindor.

As the Weasley boys passed Harry frowned. "Your parents have been notified and are expecting you home. Grand theft auto, trespassing and attempted kidnapping are very serious crimes to have on your record. Please do remember that in the future." Harry warned before turning and walking in the house.

When the giants and the Weasley boys were gone he reset the wards to allow only him, Naruto, the elves and the Kitsune. Ssapdril walked up to Harry with a small sickly looking house-elf Harry had never seen before. "Master Harry, this is Dobby. He seems to feel he has an important message."

"Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts this year!" the tiny creature squeaked.

A raised eyebrow from Harry to Ssapdril for a shrug to show she had no idea what the elf was talking about. "Is there a reason that I cannot?" he asked with his eyes turning red and the tomoe in the spinning coldly.

Cringing, the tiny elf squeaked. "Dobby cannot say. Master said not to say." He replied with tears in his big eyes.

Both Ssapdril and Iymithra rolled their eyes while Harry just sighed and deactivated his Sharingan. "I don't care what your Master says is going to happen or what you think will happen if I go. I'm more than capable of killing anything the British Wizarding world can throw at me, so don't worry about it. Was there anything else?" he asked the tiny creature.

Dobby held out several letters from various Slytherins. "Dobby was hoping that Harry Potter wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts if he didn't get any letters from his friends." The little elf said nervously.

Harry chuckled and took them. "Tell me Dobby, do you think wizards can breathe fire?" he asked making the elf blink.

Blinking several times the elf shook its head. "Wizards is not being able to do that without potions Harry Potter sir." It said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Tossing the letters up into the air Harry's hands blurred and he took a deep breath. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" A dozen small fireballs shot from his mouth and struck the letters catching them on fire.

Wide eyed, Dobby looked at Harry in awe. "How did Harry Potter do it?" the house elf asked while hopping up and down.

"Trade secret Dobby. Trade secret." He said while heading inside. "You don't need to worry about me. The girls take good care of me and I'm strong enough to fight." He told the little elf with a sigh. 'I'm going to have to talk to that Kunoichi who can summon snakes sooner than I thought to try and summon Manda.'

--

Two weeks later Harry again used the floo to go to the Leaky Cauldron. It was almost noon and he had school shopping to do. He needed several stacks of parchment some new ink, some school books he had written off as comedy stories and apparently he needed some new books on magic. He'd been studying chakra so much he had completely forgotten to buy any texts on magic lately.

He had a slight migraine from all the training Mitarashi Anko had been putting him through to summon Manda. Sure she was hot wearing an open trench coat with a fishnet body stocking underneath and a distinctly missing bra but DAMN she was freaky! The moment he said he had the snake contract she went into a rant about how she knew she shouldn't have sold it on nin-bay and would never be rid of the damned thing. He had to offer her the chance to sign the scorpion contract to get any lessons and said he'd only let her sign once she helped him learn snake summoning. The groping session that followed, or the session of her groping him 'in thanks' that followed, was one of the most confusing and creepy thirty seconds of his life since Iymithra had been so stunned it took her a second to paralyze the woman.

Copying the jutsu then working out the details worked well for learning new jutsu but it was also very tiring. Once she had tried to get him to copy her snake style of taijutsu but Harry refused saying his Hoka Taijutsu was superior. She had taken a swing at him then and gotten a shock when he vanished just before her fist could contact and an impact to the back of her head. Instead of groping him she had kicked him in the balls that time though her reason wasn't that she was pissed he beat her. Apparently she felt it was an affront on her sexuality that he didn't at least 'teabag' her while she was out. He had no idea what 'teabag' was but he told her he would next time and got smacked for it. 'I need to get Ssapdril to help me with this bloody crap.'

Getting the stationary was easy and he also got a pen that worked just like something called a blood quill only painlessly. Several other items including invisible ink and a regular fountain pen charmed to never misspell a word and take dictation or quick notes was also among the things he bought in the stationary store. Once he paid he left the store to head towards Flourish and Blotts.

A huge crowd of people were gathered around the front of the shop. Young and old were all peering inside trying to get a look when Harry heard a voice. "Harry!" Looking to his left Harry frowned when he saw Hermione Granger happily bouncing up with her bookends Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. "Did you hear? Our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Gilderoy Lockhart!"

With his now typical emotionless stare and monotone voice, honed by an exam from Professor Binns and a summer of D-rank missions, Harry replied. He had started doing it to bug Sasuke as a joke but ever since it had just felt right. "You mean the twat who wrote all those comedy books?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

That got several people's attention. Hermione and the other two girls stared at Harry in shock while other people gaped at him openly. "Why on earth would you think a man who did such amazing things in his books was writing comedy books?!" Lavender asked with a hard glare.

"Because eight out of ten of his stories are both magically and scientifically impossible and the other two would take a Magical Quotient equal to or greater than Dumbledore's to accomplish. Unfortunately, his magical ability is lower than that of a first year and M.Q. ratings are listed as a matter of public record. Dumbledore has an M.Q. of one hundred sixty-three and Gilderoy Lockhart has an M.Q. forty-one while the average first year has an M.Q. of sixty or higher. That leaves his stories to either be comedy or him being a complete fraud." Harry said and everyone who had been listening frowned before looking at Lockhart and walking away from the shop. "If you were actually as smart as you thought you were you'd have known that. Look up the spells and magical creatures in the books, do some real research."

Those inside the shop hadn't heard and favored watching the blonde man in the mauve robes with a long feather in his hat. Ignoring the idiot he went to the counter. The salesman smiled as Harry was easily his best customer. Harry moved to speak to the salesman only to hear footsteps nearing him. The warmth of a hand about to land on his shoulder came next and those in the shop gasped as Harry vanish and the purple wearing idiot stiffened. Behind him a twelve year old boy stood with his sword coming from behind to rest across his throat. "If your reason for attempting to steak up on or touch me is not good… you die. Answer." Harry's monotone voice echoed as he held his blade completely motionless.

Gilderoy Lockhart chuckled and put his fingers on the blade arrogantly. "Mr. Potter was just showing… the proper way to… defend yourself from a daURK!" he was cut off as Harry pushed the blade harder cutting into his fingers and throat enough to draw blood making those around gasp.

"I am not making a display. You moved towards me and attempted to lay a hand upon my person. If your reason is not good enough you will die." Harry stated coldly as he pushed the man against the wall by his blade smoothly. "You have ten seconds to answer."

Trying to save face he smiled his best smile. "Now Harry, surely two celebrities such as our selves…" he started but paled slightly as Harry stated counting down.

"Ten."

"Harry Really."

"Nine."

"Come now my boy, surely you can see."

"Eight."

"Is all this necessary?"

"Seven."

"You're joking… right?"

"Six."

"Please Mr. Potter."

"Five."

"Please don't!"

"Four."

"I wanted to pull you into a photo with me!" Lockhart sobbed in fear. "I thought it would boost the sale of my books. Please don't kill me!" he wailed with tears running down his cheeks and snot bubbles bursting from his nose. The yellow spot growing on the front of his robes was a testament to how terrified he really was.

Frowning, Harry shook his head and sighed. "A coward, liar and a pathetic waste of any kind of magical ability just like the rest of the wizarding world. Weak and unwilling to put any effort into anything that isn't for them then you expect people like me to give all they have for you. Aurors, Ministry workers, people like you are all the reason my parents are dead. You aren't worth my notice. Because of people like you I was robbed of having a family, because of you I was robbed of my childhood and because of you Voldemort and his band of weak cowardly rapists and murderers were allowed to roam unchecked because NONE of you did your jobs." He said shortly and kicked Lockhart hard enough to send him skidding across the floor and out the front door.

He walked to the counter ignoring the horrified stares of those in the store he walked back to the counter. Not once had he raised his voice or changed his tone. It was all in a cold and emotionless monotone, the voice of someone who didn't care about causing fear or hurting someone but the sound of someone who would kill you before you knew they were even there. "I require one copy of each book you have on magic, potions or magical beasts as well as one order catalogue of anything you might be able to special order." He said with the same dead tone.

The salesman nodded. Harry was his best customer but ever since his first year he had been getting colder. He wasn't dark, that much was certain but he no longer seemed to hold that innocence he once held. When Harry pulled out his portable library and opened it the man cast a packing charm that put one of each book and scroll inside including those Harry had ordered on his trip with Naruto. "Harry, are you alright? You've been my best customer since you arrived and you've always been a good boy. But lately you've become cold and rather dispassionate."

Harry nodded and looked at the man. "I will be fine. I am merely treating the wizarding world as it has treated me. It was good to see you again Mr. Blotts. Say hello to your wife and children for me." His tone hadn't changed nor had his face but people could tell he was sincere. Blotts nodded and smiled at Harry who nodded back and resealed his portable library before paying. Noticing the Weasley's he nodded to the twins politely and moved on.

As he moved to walk out he was stopped by a man with long white hair and silver eyes standing in the doorway. He held a pimp cane and wore black silk robes of the highest quality. He strode self-importantly to Harry who seemed to be looking right through him at the door. "Ah… Mr. Potter. I've heard so much about you from Draco and his little friends from Hogwarts." Ignoring the man Harry walked past him calmly only to feel a hand on his shoulder. Harry took note of a small black leather bound book almost falling out of his sleeve when he grabbed him. "Where are you in a hurry to get to Mr. Potter?"

Holding up his hand Harry snapped his fingers and Lucius got shoved against a wall with a blade against his throat coming from thin air. "A wise man once said: Though I am always in haste, I am never in a hurry. Quite simply, I have no time to waste on the insignificant wizarding world. My schooling takes up enough time. Good Day." He said and walked out of the shop. The blade disappeared as soon as Harry was clear and there was a strong gust of wind as whatever had been holding the blade vanished.

--

She had purple hair in a pineapple ponytail. She wore see through fishnet and a miniskirt with no panties or bra. She had only a trench coat keeping her from flashing the whole world. And she was laughing at him while Nauris pulled thorns out from his arse. "Stop whining, I only have three more!" the elf scolded while trying to hold in her giggles.

Iymithra giggled off to the side making Harry pout a bit. It had been almost two weeks and today was the last day of the vacation. Harry had managed to summon a half mile long runespoor. Unfortunately, when he said he was trying to summon Manda the snake swore Harry a blue streak and dismissed itself letting him fall the three hundred feet into Morino Ibiki's private rose garden. Team Seven were laughing their asses off.

Downing another pepper-up potion Harry went through the handseals again. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" This time he put about half of his maximum chakra into it. A huge explosion rocked the clearing and the ANBU assigned to be on hand just to be safe.

When the smoke cleared a huge purple snake about one full mile long was coiled and looking around with an irritated look on its face. Its head had four horns and its scales were purple with black stripes and venomous slit green eyes the same shade as Harry's once were. "Oi, Orochimaru. What have you called me for this time?" the snake's poisonous male voice boomed, echoing through the clearing.

"I summoned you, not Orochimaru." Harry said standing on the center scale of its forehead. The single scale was easily larger than him, no less than three yards wide and twice as long. When he was sure the summoning would hold, Harry hopped down to the ground before the huge snake.

Moving one of his cold green eyes the snake frowned. "How did you summon me you Gaki? There's no way you could have summoned me on your own." Manda hissed while looking at him.

With a frown on his face Harry unsealed his wand from his palm and pointed it at Manda whispering a transfiguration spell. The ANBU and Anko gaped at Harry as the huge snake was hit inside his mouth then slowly shrank and morphed until it was a tiny mouse. "Wh-what have you done to me Gaki?! Return me to my normal form this instant or I'll eat you!" Interestingly enough the transformation did absolutely nothing to change his voice in volume or in tone.

Not seeming impressed in the slightest Harry gripped the mouse by the tail and stared at it silently. "Big talk for a being I could crush with one hand at the moment." The formerly purple mouse with black stripes had turned lavender with silver stripes rather quickly. "And incase you're wondering even if you dismiss yourself you'll still be in this form." He now held a purely sheet white mouse in his hand.

"Wh-what do you want?" the tiny mouse boomed with a quiver in its voice. "Did you summon me merely to kill me?!"

Harry put the mouse on the ground and turned it back into its former self with a simple finite. "If I wanted you dead, I would have vanished your head the moment you were summoned. I wish to be your summoner. This is a mere example of my abilities. A show of my capabilities and I have not yet reached my peak in terms of power."

As he flicked his tongue several times Manda looked at Harry. "You are quite powerful for a Gaki. I've never seen that kind of power before and you wear the Uchiha symbol."

"I created the Sharingan. Why would you expect less of me?" Harry replied. Technically he had created HIS Sharingan not THE Sharingan. However he had created the Sharingan in a general sense so it was true in a way.

Manda was not entertained. "Nice one Gaki. Why would I believe you? That would make you nearly three thousand year o… what is that?" the giant snake asked looking at the bottle of liquid. It was glowing and shifting like molten fire.

"I suppose you could call it Immortality in a bottle. Inside is a potion called the Elixir of Life which only I can create. One teaspoon regresses a person's age back by one year while still allowing them to retain all their knowledge and power." Harry answered in his typical monotone voice. "Inside is exactly seven teaspoons of the Elixir." Tossing it to Anko he nodded. "Drink it."

Anko wasn't the trusting sort. In fact she was rather suspicious of anything that seemed too good to be true. However her poison tolerance was very high so chances were it might make her sick for a few days and she'd beat the Gaki's ass when he came back on Christmas. So taking the cork out of the bottle she chugged it. Licking her lips she frowned a bit. "It tastes sort of like a chocolate malt…" she told them just before everything started spinning.

Those in the clearing including Manda watched in shock as her form shimmered and started changing. Her breasts shrank slightly and got perkier while her body became slightly less defined. Not much but a slight bit of baby fat formed around her cheeks as she staggered and looked at herself. She was even about two inches shorter. Harry didn't show anything outwardly but inwardly he was shocked as well. 'So it works. Interesting.' Anko had been his chosen test subject to see if it was the real thing. Figuring out how to work it was all well and good. Testing it on rats was fine as well. She however, had been his first test on a human.

Currently, Anko was hefting her now seventeen year old boobs experimentally. Squeezing and examining them in awe. It was an awe that was shared by the men since she had moved her trench coat out of the way to do so. Harry only raised an eyebrow at her since he saw bigger and better from Iymithra when he went to bed at night. "I see, very well… I require one hundred people for a sacrifice when you summon me." Manda said.

Silent for a moment Harry frowned slightly. "Never mind then. I will be enlisting the dragons for my summons. Goodbye." He moved to dismiss Manda who was gaping.

"Wait!" the large snake said. "Why are you choosing another summon? We snakes are fast and useful as spies and assassins."

Harry frowned. "So are scorpions. The reason I came into ownership of your contract was that nobody else wanted it. Snakes have become so disliked that Anko here has agreed to teach me to summon as well as her snake jutsu in order to be given the right to summon one of my other contracts. In addition nobody wishes to use a missing-nin's contract. In fact snakes have become the single least favored summon ever since Orochimaru became your summoner and you began demanding sacrifices. My sole reason for desiring to summon snakes is that I could speak to snakes long before I found out that there was such a thing as summoning." He told the snake boss summon.

Eye twitching Manda hissed angrily. "We're better than any other summons! We're faster and our venom is as strong as any other!"

"True, however the others don't demand sacrifices that are not part of the summon contract for their own desires. Quite simply you ask for too much and I find that offensive thus you are not as useful as you think. Goodbye Manda." Harry said and put his hands in the ram handseal.

Looking panicked for a moment Manda told Harry to stop. "I'll let you be my summoner and I'll wave the tribute. I swear on my title as summon boss!" he hissed looking more than a little irritated. 'He's too strong to let go. With a summoner as powerful as him the snake summons would be the most revered summons in history again.' "Hold out your wrist." The huge snake bid.

While wary, Harry did as he was asked and held out his right wrist. Manda flicked out his tongue and it touched Harry's wrist. A slight burning sensation occurred as a black tattoo wrapping around his wrist in a representation of a snake. It started with a tail then swirled around his wrist three times. A pair of Tribal art prongs formed the head and a ghost-like human figure was on the back of the head. "You are now my personal summoner. The summoning should take less chakra now, just put some blood on the tattoo and summon one of us. But if you summon me too often I WILL eat you!" the snake said before vanishing.

Eyeing his new tattoo Harry sighed, without his wizarding robes his outfit had no sleeves so it was perfectly visible. Anko squealed about 'manly men' and started grinding him as he struggled to escape. Harry running around in a panic with a newly younger Mitarashi Anko chasing him was enough to get even the ANBU to laugh. "Harry James Uchiha-Potter! You made my tits younger and you BETTER be the first to play with them or so help me…!" The laughter echoed through the village.

--

Harry sighed as he walked through King's Cross station the next day. Team seven was with him as well as the Hokage and several ANBU. They followed him through the barrier seamlessly despite not having any magical ability. The ANBU seemed to cause an uproar due to their masks.

The Hokage and the other ninja had come to see what the wizarding world was like. They frowned as they looked at the steam engine and the people around them. "This culture is rather… primitive isn't it?" Kakashi asked with a frown.

"True, though I think you will find that is because most electrical devices don't work around areas with high magical content. It's not a matter of being primitive, more of that they don't care enough to figure out EMP discharge and shielding. It's sad really." Harry replied while the others looked around.

His words seemed to offend a few older wizards but none of them commented due to the four ANBU around them. A group of Aurors walked up glaring at the masked figures with malice. "What are Death Eaters doing here?"

"Are you idiots or just too poorly trained?" Harry asked the leader who was grizzled old man with a limp and a chunk taken out of his nose and a spinning magical eye. Beside him stood a pretty girl with purple hair and a tall black man with a gold earring. "Hey guys lift your left sleeves and show them your forearms." The masked figures looked at their leader who nodded. The four did so and showed bare forearms with no markings on them. "No dark mark. Anything else you'd like to do to prove that the Auror forces can't do their jobs properly?"

"We can't. eh?" Smirking at Harry the man snapped his wrist drawing a wand and moved to point it at Harry only to see a flash of light before his wand split in half. The shaft fell to the ground as Harry sheathed his sword on his back with a flourish.

During all this Harry hadn't even moved until the wand was passing over the Hokage on its way to him. It had already been split by the time it was pointed even vaguely towards the old man. "And if you think we missed the three Aurors behind us under invisibility cloaks or the two keeping aim on us from the roof under disillusionment charms you're stupider than I thought." At those words there were five dull thuds as said unconscious bodies fell to the ground from where the ANBU had struck them. As fast as Harry was they hadn't even seemed to move. "Anything else?"

Now… many might expect Moody to go down shooting. Hell his reputation was based on shooting his way out of hard spots. But, like many other times, he knew when he was beat and against that kind of speed everyone on the platform would be dead before they even finished drawing so he did what any seasoned veteran would do. "I apologize please excuse our lapse in judgment." He swallowed his pride and bent over like a bitch.

Walking past Sasuke smirked while Naruto laughed openly. Sakura looked horrified that Harry had defied an elder and said so. "Things are different here Sakura. Elders are not respected simply for being old. They are respected on merit and nothing more. That man was Alastor Moody if I guess right. One of the most brilliant Aurors in the entire corps but as you can see his skills are all based on his magic, not on skill or ability. In Konoha the same can be said about bloodlines but in reverse."

Quite surprised the Kakashi looked at Harry. "What are you talking about? Your abilities are top notch for your rank and…"

"…and limited by my bloodline. I can only learn so fast even with my ability. Naruto has an advantage over me, you and Sasuke because though we can learn anything instantly Naruto can replicate himself thousands of times and have each one learn a single ability or skill. Thus in the time it takes us to learn and master one he can learn and master thousands. Not to mention with thousands of minds working together he can form strategy and concept faster increasing his skill further and that's an ability even we can't learn." This realization made Sasuke glare as Naruto while the blonde in question grinned happily.

They were stopped by a portly man holding a green bowler. "Ah, Mr. Potter. How lovely to see you in good health. I trust you are well. Who are your friends? Would you introduce me?"

Blinking, Harry looked at the man. "I don't even know your name myself so how can I introduce you?" That seemed to irritate the man who smiled a completely fake smile.

"I am Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic." He said in a pompous and rather pleased voice like he expected them to be impressed. He frowned at how they just stared at him blankly.

Sakura looked at Harry in confusion. "Harry what is a Minister of Magic?" she asked with an honestly lost tone a voice.

Harry shrugged. "He's a minor politician who's in charge of the magical world under the rule of the Queen and her Prime Minister. As I hear it he's been trying to set himself up as a ruler outside the Queen's jurisdiction. He probably wants to make friends with me since I'm her next door neighbor so she doesn't learn of his effectively treasonous motives and actions." He summarized while mostly ignoring the sweating man with the green hat. "The goblins say he's crooked too."

One of the ANBU spoke up this time. "He's also probably hoping for a diplomatic alliance with us and to try and gain our abilities under his own forces. Your training has raised quite the uproar supposedly."

"Yeah, but since none of our abilities aren't magical they'll probably welsh on any deal they make anyway. They only respect pureblood wizards or those with a lot of money so I really wouldn't bother with them. The Ministry is more of a nuisance than a threat." Harry commented making the Hokage nod.

Fudge was shocked to find himself so disrespected. He was the Minister of Magic damnit and he should be respected! "Potter, you will introduce me and you WILL respect me or so help me I'll…"

Looking quite bored Harry turned to the man. "Do what? Banish me from the magical world and snap my wand?" he asked and unsealed his wand before handing it to the man. "Go ahead I honestly don't care, magic is merely a hobby to me, not important at all." He told the portly politician. "Throw me in Azkaban? Go ahead, you don't have your Dementors anymore and the wards can't stop me since my abilities aren't magical. I'd turn the place into a smoking ruin inside a day. Not to mention that you can't throw me in prison since I'm not a citizen of Brittan in the first place."

"WHAT?!" Fudge shouted angrily. "What do you mean you're not a British citizen?! Of course you are! You're Harry Potter!"

The Hokage cleared his throat. "Uchiha-Potter Harry, to be exact. His clan has diplomatic and nobility ties in several other countries which are outside your Jurisdiction. Thus if you did imprison him it would be an act of war on said countries. Beside that he was emancipated by our laws the moment he graduated from our academy. Harry also tells me he had the Queen's personal endorsement to be in the country and diplomatic immunity as a foreign national. At worst you can deport him if the Queen agrees. In all reality Mr. Fudge, Harry is beyond your station. Do remember that." He said sternly and released enough killing intent to make everyone on the platform shudder at the stifling presence. Harry momentarily froze and resolved to learn that during the train trip. That was too useful an ability to pass up.

Minister Fudge however had wet himself and was scurrying away as fast as his stubby little legs could take him. The Hokage let up his killing intent and walked up to Harry putting a hand on his shoulder once he had picked up his wand which Fudge had dropped in his cowering. "Try not to pick these magic people. They're not a threat but I have no doubt they will try to be despite their lack of power or skill."

Saluting the man Harry stood at attention. "Hai, Hokage-sama." he said sharply but still in his emotionless monotone. The old man chuckled and shook his head. When he asked Naruto when he'd respect him like Harry, Naruto just pouted and said he would when the old man finally handed over his big hat. That got a laugh out of all the ninja and they grabbed the Hokage's staff which had been turned into a portkey. Once they had vanished Harry stepped onto the train.

--

Having learned from his first year, Harry cast a Genjutsu on the door to make others ignore not notice he compartment. Once that was done Iymithra took off the invisibility cloak and lay across the bench with her head in Harry's lap. Both went through scrolls and books they were currently studying and read for most of the trip with Harry focusing on learning about killing intent.

Lunch was a quiet affair as they ate their lunches made by Nippy in silence. Iymithra looked at Harry and hugged him making him look up at her curiously. He smiled after a few moments, not a smirk or a sarcastic smile like he usually gave these days but an honest smile as he fell asleep in her arms.

Iymithra knew he'd been trying to cope with knowing he had killed a man last year and she knew he would be okay. But he had become much more quiet and cold when in the public eye, allowing only her and the other elves to really see him relaxed. Sometimes he would even have a nightmare and she would hold him until it went away. Many nights were spent running her fingers through his hair as he had done when he rescued her.

Often Iymithra would catch herself liking how he smiled at her. Enjoying how it felt to hold him and know he really did need her as much as she needed him. She knew what was happening, something that rarely happened between elves and humans, she was falling in love with her master. It wasn't unheard of but it might pose problems so she had resolved long ago to wait until he was a little older and she would offer him the most sacred thing an elf could give. She would offer her bond to him.

A bond was a mental connection, a blending of one's soul to their master. Iymithra would never be able to marry him since politically it would be suicide in some cases but it would forever bind her to him. She would serve him as friend, companion, protector or even as his lover and the mother of his children if he desired. It hurt knowing that his bloodline wouldn't be able to progress through her since bloodline limits were a human trait and became dormant in non-humans but she knew from her childhood that anyone she served male or female would need a human spouse and she was prepared to accept that to be with him.

He was her master and she knew at that moment, even without the bond, even if she were offered freedom she would stay at his feet and continue to serve. That day Iymithra decided to serve not because it was her place in life as an elf. She would serve Harry because she honestly wanted to stay with him for the rest of her life. She was his.

--

The coach ride up to the castle was silent as well. Hermione and her two Gryffindor friends followed him into his coach and sat down smiling at him. Harry just ignored them with his normal emotionless stare with Iymithra sitting in his lap invisible. He frowned as he noticed something. "Is there a Ford Angelina in that Whomping Willow?"

Hermione was about to scoff when she looked over and saw the light blue car. Her eye twitched before she nodded. "I do believe there is. How on earth did it get there?"

Feeling his eye twitch slightly Harry sighed. "One of the Weasley's apparently decided to take the high road." Seeing their blank stares he told them about his encounter with that particular flying car earlier that summer.

Lavender rubbed her forehead in irritation. "The same thing happened to my older cousin when Charlie Weasley was trying to date her. Are all Weasley's that stupid?" she asked looking exasperated.

"One would think." Harry replied emotionlessly. He didn't say anything more and contented himself with the feel of Iymithra lying against him.

Parvati had a different idea and looked to Harry. "Who were those people who were with you on the platform? They had the same kind of headbands as you and that old man with the strange white robes and hat was scary. They had a different symbol than yours though."

A look at the girls found each of them looking at him in interest. "My cousin Sasuke, my teammates, my teacher and the rest you don't need to know." He told the girls before looking back out the window.

There weren't many new students but there were a few. Amongst them was Luna Lovegood who went into Ravenclaw and Ginerva Weasley who went into Gryffindor. He wasn't surprised about the Weasley girl, all the Weasley's were put in Gryffindor and more often than not duller than a sack of wet socks.

Dumbledore took the opportunity to stand up and smiled at the students. Harry's robes easily hid his chakra fang and if anyone had anything to say about it he would just seal it into his left palm in place of the pepper up stores he had there. "Welcome new and old to another year at Hogwarts…" It was going to be a VERY long year.

End Chapter 1

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Immortal Phoenix Fire Technique  
Gaki – Brat

Author's Notes:  
Chapter one complete, Chapter two in progress. Harry is back and he's low to mid-Chūunin right now so don't bother whining. Sasuke is mid-Genin, Sakura is low-Genin and Naruto is high-Chūunin.


	3. Chapter 2 Getting Into The Groove

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 2  
Getting In The Groove

It was the first day or term. "So how was your summer Harry?" Daphne Greengrass asked curiously, ever since first year she had been trying to become friends with him. Before the Halloween where Harry's parents died her father is tried to petition a marriage contract with the Potters between herself and Harry. So had the Davies family and several others. All had been pending when Voldemort came.

Technically that meant they were all engaged to him. Her, Tracy Davies, Cho Chang and numerous others in the school along with several in other places. The fact that he was strong, attractive, powerful, skillful, and he had turned a small pureblood trust fund into a multi-billion galleon company in under a year made him the prime catch in the entire wizarding world. His company had its hands in everything from potions ingredients and shipping magnates to brooms and investing firms. Supposedly it was even making trade negotiations with China, Japan, and the colonies.

There was even a confirmed rumor that Harry had bought plans for a yacht named 'Platinum' from Prince Jefri Bolkiah for twenty million American dollars. Several of his smaller companies had started working together to build it and supposedly it would be finished by December of that year.

According to rumor there were two master staterooms, located fore and aft with additional five or more VIP suites. The numbers of guest staterooms were undisclosed as of yet, but it might be reasonable to assume they would rival a mini-cruise ship! The Bridge deck included the captain's quarters, along with a dedicated lounge and office, all within steps of the exterior port/starboard observation stanchions. Platinum would likely feature an enormous foyer and atrium, connecting each deck with illumination via a skylight above. There was an abundant area of exterior seating on every level, both fore and aft. Platinum was projected to be powered by four diesel engines, each packing in excess of 9000 horsepower.

The yacht alone was larger than most pureblood mansions and his estate was supposedly almost half the size of Hogwarts itself. Harry's company was even rumored to hire non-humans like werewolves and vampires with benefits and time off for 'medical needs'. The Ministry and Pureblood communities were horrified at the concept that non-wizards and even 'dark creatures' had the capability of becoming as, if not more, influential then most pureblood families.

Harry had done all this in a year due to unknown means, his fame in the magical world and his willingness to spend money to make money. Magical creatures from all over the world were applying at his companies and entire species were leaving their home countries to other countries that nobody could find. The purebloods were actually afraid since in under a year a half-blood eleven year old had dwarfed them all and amassed more power politically and financially than any of them could have dreamed. Many feared how powerful he could become.

What pissed off the Ministry was that he had done it all through perfectly legal business practices and he wasn't even a citizen of Brittan any longer so they were helpless to do anything about him with his diplomatic immunity. His solicitor and broker were said to be the single most brilliant minds in the business world today right after Harry. Each had made millions by working with him and if they wanted could retire at will. Attempts to buy their services were made and nobody had even gotten their attention.

Daphne and her family had seen this coming when several family friends who worked as curse breakers in Gringotts told them of the sudden jumps in the Potter vaults. Her family had then started pushing her to try and get into his good books, and if she could his bed, in the hopes of getting on the inside track. Unfortunately, he didn't even bother looking at her more often than not. She was willing to bet she could get in bed naked with him and he'd just look at her and go to sleep.

Not even looking at the girl Harry replied. "Fine. My new teacher is adequate and my cousin is well. There is nothing more to say. How was yours?" That was a shocker. Harry had never bothered to ask them such a thing before. He would mostly just answer their questions or dismiss them as inconsequential.

'Maybe he's starting to warm up to me?' "It was decent. I spent it with my father attempting to make some investments. We put some stock into the Nimbus Company since they came out with their new Nimbus2001." She said with a proud smile.

With a shake of his head Harry sighed. 'It seems I am the only one who keeps up with out of country news.' "That was a mistake. The Firebolt Company will be coming out with a superior broom next summer. The Firebolt line will have an acceleration of zero to one hundred fifty in ten seconds. It will also be safer, unbreakable and have higher precision than anything on the market today." He told them getting the interest of many who were listening in on the information. "If you sell your stocks in the Nimbus Company as the rage for their new brooms starts to die down you could increase your money and have more to invest in the Firebolt which will be distributed world wide. If you do so while the stocks are still low you have the opportunity to quadruple your capital or more."

Draco seemed to think this was an appropriate time to open his mouth. "Why haven't I heard about this Company Potter? You keeping the inside track to yourself?" he sneered at the young Genin.

"If I was I wouldn't have told you just now, would I? I would hazard to guess the reason you don't know is that your family isn't prominent enough to invest properly outside the country. Either that or your father is as big an idiot as he looked in Flourish and Blotts two weeks ago." Harry answered making Draco fume.

He glared at the young Sharingan user who ignored him. "You'll pay for that comment Potter! When I tell my father what you said he'll drive you into the ground!" he hissed.

"Better men than him have tried." Harry replied taking another bite of his breakfast. The entire Slytherin table looked at him nervously while Draco had somehow managed to pale even more than normal.

It was here that a voice carried across the great hall. "Hey look everyone. Weasley got a howler!" That was interesting to Harry. He'd never heard of a howler and was quite interesting in finding out what it was.

"Ronald Weasley!" the voice he recognized from his clone's floo conversation as Molly Weasley echoed loud enough to make the castle shake. He idly wondered if she had somehow figured out wandless sonorus charms. "How dare you steal that car a second time? I'm absolutely disgusted! If I even hear you THOUGHT about stepping out of line again you're coming strait home! Oh, and congratulations on getting into Gryffindor Ginny-dear, we're so proud." The letter then blew its paper tongue out at Ron before tearing itself into tiny pieces.

Feeling he could do with a little comedy Harry called out. "Oi, Weasley. Do all your family have banshee in their blood of just your mum?" He asked without changing his monotone or really raising his voice. It was still loud enough for everyone to hear in the great hall with the silence. Everyone but Ron and Percy Weasley had a good belly laugh. The twins and Ginny were even laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harry and the Slytherins stood in the Herbology class. "Good morning to you all and welcome to second year Herbology. I'm Professor Sprout. Now can anyone tell me any of the properties of the Mandrake root?" Hermione's hand shot up almost instantly so Sprout called on her.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used in a potion that can cure petrifaction. The Mandrake's cry is also fatal to anyone who hears it." She said proudly.

Sprout smiled well naturedly. "Excellent, ten points to Gryffindor. Now I want you all to put on your protective earmuffs. These Mandrakes aren't old enough to kill you but they could still knock you out for several hours… Mr. Potter, I suggest you put on your ear muffs." The professor said.

Unknown to the woman, the being she was speaking to was merely a clone. As a form made of chakra it was immune to most attacks except physical. Nauris had updated the garden to have several magical plants including mandrake. The discovery that clones were immune to being dispelled by illusions or anything short of physical damage had been quite an interesting side effect. "I'll be fine." The shadow clone said with the exact same voice as the real Harry.

Though she frowned Sprout sighed. "Suit yourself Mr. Potter. Now I want everyone to watch me first." She said pointing at the pot before her. "I want you each to grip the base of your Mandrake, pull it sharply up…" she did so making an ugly screaming root pop out of the soil which looked like a mutant baby. She plopped it down in a larger pot. "Then put it in and throw some dirt on it." A dull thud made everyone including Harry look at Neville who was on the ground passed out. "Longbottom has been neglecting his earmuffs?"

Seamus Finnigan shook his head. "No ma'am, he's just fainted." He chuckled.

"Well… just leave him the…" she stopped and looked at Harry's shadow clone. "What are you doing Mr. Potter?" she asked making the clone look at her emotionlessly with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing not being knocked out? How did you manage that without earmuffs?"

Looking at the woman emotionlessly the clone replied. "After hearing Weasley's mum screeching do you really think a simple Mandrake would hurt me?" Several students chuckled and Sprout hid a smile.

Professor Sprout got herself under control and shook her head. "I would like an honest answer Mr. Potter." She said sternly.

"Trade secret." He replied and stood calmly watching her. Though it was hard to notice she did catch how his gaze had hardened. He wouldn't be giving out anymore information on it so she let it drop but planned on making sure the headmaster knew about it. She was sure he would get the answers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Transfiguration had been boring and the clone went through it by copying the spell and using it then practicing it for a while looking bored. It was the same as the first year and not a single thing had changed. This time they were merely supposed to turn an animal into a glass goblet. Ron's had a tail and fur, it was sad.

Lunch was an exercise in his patience. First was how Ginny Weasley was staring at him from over the next table over. For almost twenty minutes she had been staring at him and sighing. If that wasn't enough she was trying to hide it by looking away each time she realized he had noticed her.

He had seen that look before. They were on those creepy fangirls that followed Sasuke around like lovesick dogs. Rolling his eyes and deciding to ignore her he started eating, wincing occasionally at his burnt lips. He had been spending his day learning Katon: Karyū Endan and Bunshin Daibakuha.

Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile  
Name: Katon: Karyū Endan, _literally_ "Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
The user shoots an enormous ball of flame in the shape of a dragon from their mouth.

Clone Great Explosion  
Name: Bunshin Daibakuha, _literally_ "Clone Great Explosion"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
This jutsu works in combination with the Shadow Clone Technique, and creates a shadow clone that will explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast.

It had cost him almost twenty pepper-up potions but he was now able to use them. His next two jutsu to learn would be:

Technique Neutralize  
Name: Jutsu Shou, _literally_ "Technique Neutralize"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
This jutsu cancels or impedes the occurring of the opponent's technique. It uses the same amount of chakra as the jutsu it intends to cancel.

Telescope Technique  
Name: Tōmegane no Jutsu, _literally_ "Telescope Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Long range (10+m)  
With this technique, one is able to view a distant location through the use of a clairvoyant crystal ball.

Both these jutsu had been given to him by the Hokage himself. He had copied both from the man at his behest but now he had to practice them. It wouldn't do to have the skill but not try to make variations or alterations to it.

"Hey Harry! Over here!" Glancing out of the corner of his eye Harry refused to turn. There was a boy with a camera waiting to take his picture with a large flash. From his memory of the sorting the boy was Collin Creevey. If there was anyone on earth as flamboyantly obvious as a gay fanboy Harry hadn't met them. "Hey Harry!"

Rather annoyed at having his breakfast disturbed Harry focused on the limited killing intent ability he had managed to work out two days prior. The atmosphere in the great hall was saturated in a small amount of his chakra as he focused on his hatred and desired to kill on a primal level. His killing intent wasn't anywhere near the Hokage's but it was close to low-Jōunin at least when it came to fanboys and fangirls.

He only stopped when he saw several students getting ready to commit suicide to escape their fear. Even the faculty looked shaken while Dumbledore looked frantic. Neville Longbottom held his toad nervously in his hands as the fear washed over him. Harry blinked at the toad with a frown. "Longbottom… why do you have that species of toad?"

Neville and everyone around him looked at Harry then to the toad and back curiously. "Why do you ask that? What's wrong with Trevor's species?" he asked worried about his pet. "He belonged to my dad and he's been my best friend ever since I was little."

Rubbing his forehead Harry unsealed his portable library. He had done a report on that particular species in fourth grade. Putting his hand on top of the box he spoke clearly and calmly. "Sonoran Desert Toad." He said and opened the box to find a book which he opened and started looking through. Finding the page he wanted he handed the book to Hermione. "Read it out loud for everyone."

Hermione wasn't one to say no to attention so she did so happily.

:: The **Colorado River Toad** or **_Bufo alvarius_**, also known as the **Sonoran Desert Toad**, is a psychoactive toad found in the Southwestern United States and northern Mexico. The skin and venom of _Bufo alvarius_ contain 5-MeO-DMT and bufotenin.

Natural History

The Colorado River Toad is carnivorous, eating small rodents, insects, and small reptiles and other toad species; like many toads, they have a long, sticky tongue which aids them in catching prey. It lives in both desert and semi-arid areas throughout the range of its habitat. They are semi-aquatic and are often found in streams, near springs, and in canals and drainage ditches. They often make their home in rodent burrows and are nocturnal.

The toad generally breeds in small rain pools after the summer showers start; they spend approximately one month as yellowish-brown tadpoles before moving onto the land. They grow to be up to 4-7 inches long.

Venom and the Law

The toad's primary defense system is glands that produce a poison that is potent enough to kill a full grown dog. These parotoid glands also produce the 5-MeO-DMT and bufotenin for which the toad is known; both of these chemicals belong to the family of hallucinogenic tryptamines. The presence of these substances in the skin and poison of the toad produces psychoactive effects when smoked.

Bufotenin is a Class one controlled substance. While possession of the toad is not a crime in itself (in Arizona one may legally bag up to ten toads with a fishing license), it could constitute a criminal violation if it can be shown that one is in possession of this toad with the intent to milk and smoke its venom. ::

She finished reading while everyone stared at the toad. Neville, either ignorant or just in denial looked at everyone then back to Harry. "What does that mean Harry?"

"I don't think your parents were tortured to insanity Neville… I think they just had one to many licks of the froggie-pop." He answered making everyone's eyes go wide. His emotionless face and monotone voice making it hard to decide if he was serious as he put his book away and sealed his portable library back in his scroll before putting the scroll back in it's slot on his dragon hide Jōunin vest.

Lunch ended when Hagrid managed to hold Neville down for Poppy to put a potent calming draught down his throat. The sight of Neville of all people kicking and screaming about disemboweling Harry for his insult to his family was damned funny to many people's opinions. Never the less the toad was taken to St. Mungo's for testing to see if there was a cure for the Longbottom's condition in it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and immediately decided that Lockhart was a bigger idiot than he thought. The walls were coated in his pictures and behind his desk there was a moving painting of him painting a moving painting of himself nearly fourteen feet tall. Resisting the urge to set the eye sore on fire Harry took a seat and sat back in his chair.

Students flowed in and Daphne Greengrass took a seat beside him. She had been hanging around him quite a bit lately and Harry wasn't opposed to it. It was just irritating on occasion when his clones were trying to amuse themselves. In fact other than meals and sleep Harry was rarely, if ever, in the castle.

The clone sat in the chair watching the other students enter. Tracy and several other girls from the other classes glared at her for taking the only seat beside Harry. Many of the girls were watching Harry and sighing happily at him though they had no idea it was really a clone. He made no outward appearance of it Harry didn't like being the subject of attention, it made his job harder.

Lockhart strode in trying to get attention from the girls with his best 'perfect' smile. He was noticeably enraged when he noticed all the girls were watching Harry and not him. "Well, welcome everyone to Defense against the Dark Arts. Tell me, what do you all know about me? Let's see... Mr. Potter?"

"Did you learn nothing last time or must I demonstrate your need for a diaper a second time Professor?" Harry asked emotionlessly. The class giggled making Lockhart turn purple with anger before he recognized the glint in Harry's hand as a knife.

A pale color came over Lockhart who started handing out papers. It was a Quiz... on himself much to Harry's irritation. Never the less Harry answered the questions to the best of his comedic ability.

Q: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's eye color?  
A: Urinal Cake Blue.

Q: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?  
A: Whatever color that makes him look the most homosexual given the situation.

Q: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's idea of a best birthday present?  
A: A public so stupid as to not notice that all his stories are completely impossible from magical, statistical and scientific facts.

Q: What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?  
A: Nothing, he's too stupid and vain to keep anything secret so he spouts nonsense to anyone who will listen.

Q: How did Gilderoy Lockhart save the town of Manchester from zombies?  
A: He didn't. It takes three days for one ton of salt to dry out a corpse and a muggle salt shaker only holds 8.2 grams of salt.

Q: How did Gilderoy Lockhart defeat the Banshee of Bowerstone?  
A: Reading his stories to her causing her to laugh so hard her head exploded.

It went on like this for fifty questions and Harry turned his in. Lockhart started reading over the answers and turned the same shade of lilac as his robes. His anger became so intense that it momentarily raised Harry's hopes that the idiot might actually try something. Of course, seeing the cold stare of Harry's black eyes shut him up.

"I must say I'm very disappointed. Only Hermione Granger seems to have remembered that my favorite color was lilac and my secret ambition is to..." He was cut off by Harry speaking up.

"We are here to earn Defense against the Dark Arts not learn about you. Either do your job or I will notify the ICW about you wasting government tax funding on trying to further your own ego." Harry told the blonde idiot. When Lockhart was about to open his mouth Harry frowned. "And I have access to a pensieve to prove it to them."

That shut the pompous moron up rather quickly. Turning to a covered cage Lockhart smiled theatrically. "If that is what you wish. I must ask you not to make a movement, you might... provoke them!" he said pulling off the sheet revealing vicious little blue creatures fluttering around angrily.

Draco scoffed loudly. "Cornish Pixies?" he laughed with his friends.

Harry was frowning though. He knew the kinds of problems a small band of pixies could cause since they were small and fast. Not as fast as he was now but still enough to cause trouble if they were set loose. Lockhart wasn't quick enough or smart enough to stop even one pixie. 'What is the bloody idiot doing?' Harry wondered. Just to be sure he was ready he ran through the handseals for a Katon jutsu while taking note of the burning chandelier and torches on the walls above their heads.

Lockhart smirked. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies. In this very room you may face your greatest fears and only with my guidance will you come out of it alive! Let's see how you fair against these!" he smirked and opened the cage door.

Glaring at the idiot Harry channeled his chakra into his lungs. "Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu!" he said and breathed out a powerful burst of gas. The gas filled the room but kept above the heads of the students. When it touched the flames of the chandelier and torches it ignited covering the top half of the room in a sea of flames. Almost all of the pixies were burned alive in that single attack. The others who didn't die instantly were easily picked off by Harry's Kenjutsu. Even though the sword on his back was part of his clone and not his real chakra fang it was still sharp enough and strong enough to cut but only like a normal sword.

The room was silent as Harry walked up to Lockhart and punched him hard in the stomach making the DADA professor cough up some blood. "The next time you do something that stupid you'll be on fire with your stupid trick is that clear?" When he pulled his fist from the blonde idiot the man fell down trying to get air back into his lungs. "Loser." With that the clone burst into a cloud of smoke leaving a stunned class behind.

On the far shore of the Hogwarts Lake, Harry and Iymithra were laughing their asses off having watched the entire episode through Harry's crystal ball. They had been practicing the Hokage's jutsu when they decided to look in on the clone. The entire thing had been funny as hell to watch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday, Harry was walking with Daphne and Tracy who had decided to spend their off day with him. True he was just a clone again but he had to keep up appearances. They were watching the Slytherin Quidditch team practice when the Gryffindor team showed up and called out to them. "Oi, Flint! We had the field reserved for today!" Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor team, shouted angrily.

"Calm down Wood. I've got a note." The poor toothed moron smirked. He handed over the letter with a leer at the three female Gryffindor chasers.

Harry frowned and moved up to the top of the stands above the two teams with Daphne and Tracy following at his sides. It looked like this might be a good time to try one of the Suiton jutsu he had practiced over the summer. Supposedly it was a jutsu used often by Mist Chūunin and Jōunin so it was worth knowing. He didn't know enough Suiton jutsu to use it to its full potential yet nor did he have enough chakra to use it more than once at one tenth full power being a clone, but it would be enough to cool off the idiots if they went too far.

Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave  
Name: Suiton: Bakusui Shōha, _literally_ "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
One can literally create water out of nothing. By gathering chakra into their lungs and using it to gather the water from the air around them while breathing in they can spit out massive amounts of water for the use of other Suiton jutsu or to wash away opponents.

Reading over the letter Wood frowned. "I, Serverus Snape, do here-by give the Slytherin team permission to use the Quidditch pitch September the fourth, all in the name of training their new seeker. You have a new seeker Flint? Who is it?"

Ron showed up then and growled as the new seeker stepped forward. "Malfoy." He then noticed the black and green brooms. "Those are Nimbus2001s!" he hissed in open jealousy of the new brooms the Slytherin team held.

"Jealous Weasley? Unlike some fathers, mine can afford the best." Draco smirked. "My father couldn't bear to see me on one of those old has-been brooms. So he got all these as a gift to the team so we could win in style."

Hermione Granger apparently acting on the stupid Gryffindor part of her brain chose to speak up here. "At least the Gryffindor team didn't have to buy their way on the team. They all got on by pure talent!"

"Why don't you mind things that concern you, Mud-blood?" Draco asked. That was enough for Harry and his hands blurred forming handseals. The roar of running water made everyone below stop and look around until a shadow fell over them. A huge wall of water rushed at them making the Gryffindors and Slytherins scream in fear just before it washed all of them out of the stands and onto the field below in a soggy mess.

Daphne and Tracy gaped at the attack with stars in their eyes. Wandless conjuring was a high level magical skill and to conjure water, something that had been deemed difficult in the first place, on such a scale was an amazing accomplishment. Being purebloods, they naturally had no knowledge of anything beyond magic or they might not have been as impressed.

As it was they were shocked to see Harry walk to the new lake and calmly step onto the water, not into the water, but actually walking on top of the water which was a lost ancient skill in magic. He walked over to the two groups. Some were treading water while others were clinging to the end of the bleachers to avoid drowning in the new pond. "Have we all cooled down enough or must I demonstrate a more... forceful approach?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

When they all shook their heads he nodded and turned walking away from them and back into the stands where he headed out of the Quidditch pitch with Daphne and Tracy following behind him. He led Tracy and Daphne towards the dorms. "How did you do that Harry? Wandless conjuring is next to impossible let alone conjuring that much water." Daphne asked in a dazed voice.

"I used no magic nor did I conjure. What I do is beyond magic, the culmination of thousands of years of generation upon generation working towards developing an ability superior to any other in their trade. How it is done is naturally a trade secret because of it so there is no point in explaining further." He answered as they walked. Both girls went silent as he thought about that.

'Kill.' A voice whispered making Harry stop to listen. 'Kill mud-bloods. Kill Harry Potter.' It whispered making Harry activate his Sharingan discretely and look for anyone under invisibility or genjutsu. He found nothing and deactivated his Sharingan when the voice was gone. Neither Daphne nor Tracy seemed to have heard anything so he didn't mention it as he led them to the dorms before dispelling himself. Harry had to know about this as soon as possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the far side of the Hogwarts Lake Harry frowned and unsealed his wizarding tent. It was enlarged and decorated on the inside so there wouldn't be much of a problem if any with room. Iymithra looked at Harry curiously when he sat back down. "We're going to be staying out here from now on. My clone apparently heard someone or something talking about killing muggle-born and me. Until we know what we're dealing with we will let the clones deal with it. Tonight we'll have Nippy and Ssapdril work on buying and fixing up a house in Hogsmeade for our use."

Iymithra nodded and they got back to training. Harry's Hoka style was progressing rapidly but they still had more work to do with it. The goal was to be able to easily use a modified shunshin with every part of the body constantly. If they managed it then the style would let the user not only move at high speed but fight and even perform handseals faster than ever before. The possibilities for faster and more effective ninja were nearly endless.

She was proud of her master as she dodged another strike from the wooden and weighted sword he was using as they dueled. Had anyone been looking they would have seen only two blurs and the damage caused by chakra enhanced wooden blades as they moved through the trees of the small copse of forest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months passed and it was yet again Halloween. Harry was surprised to find one of the Hogwarts ghosts showed up at their camp and hand him an invitation to Nearly Headless Nick's five hundredth Death-Day party. When asked how they knew the Harry Potter in the castle was a clone the ghost laughed and responded with a snide comment about how 'a soul without a body can tell a body without a soul'.

Harry showed up with Iymithra as his date. He was wearing his Jōunin vest along with dress robes and polished wingtip shoes. Iymithra was in a tight and very revealing red cocktail dress held up by only a single red spaghetti-strap that went behind her neck. The front plunged dangerously low covering only her breasts as it went close to the lower area meant only for her master but stopped JUST short of revealing anything while the skirt stopped high on her thighs. This showed her cleavage, legs and figure off but refused to show anything more.

Female ghosts glared at her jealously while male ghosts drooled. Some of the men just glared at Harry who had the hottest female in to room on his arm. "Happy Death-day Sir Nicholas." They said while Harry held out a large present he had gotten Nippy to buy and wrap for the occasion. He had asked the other elves to come but they couldn't. Ssapdril was too busy looking over some new business ventures for him, Nauris was busy taking care of some sick plants in the garden and Nippy was too busy fixing up his new property called 'The Shrieking Shack'.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Potter. I see you've brought your lovely date with you as well, charmed madam." The ghost said kissing her hand. Iymithra suppressed her shudder when his head fell to the side.

Setting down they mingled with the other guests. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who were sitting there together in dress robes. Both noticed him and the redheaded boy looked at Iymithra then glared jealously at Harry. "Do you have a problem with something, Weasley?"

Ron glared at him harder and refused to answer. Hermione just held her hand out to Iymithra with a forced smile. "I'm Hermione Granger. You're an elf aren't you? I've read all about you. Wouldn't you rather be free? I have a hat here I can give you in you like."

Iymithra and Harry chuckled making Hermione glare. "You don't get it do you Granger? The first thing you need to know is that my elves came to me willingly. I never forced them or bonded them in any way. The second thing is that since I'm their master it only matters if I am the one who gives them clothes to free them. You could give her clothes till you were blue in the face and it wouldn't matter a bit."

That seemed to piss off the bushy haired girl as Harry and Iymithra walked off. After a while of checking out the food, which they didn't eat, and talking to guests they sat down to watching Nick open his gifts. Ron and Hermione had gotten him a reusable game of hangman with an animated toy dummy that would walk up a gallows and be hung as the game progressed. The Weasley twins had made it and the ghosts all fussed over the cute toy.

Presents kept coming as the ghosts all gave their own gifts. Last was Harry's gift. It was larger than any other present by far and Nick tore open the wrapping paper. He was shocked to find a full sized guillotine with solid dark redwood furnishings. "Harry, it's beautiful!" the ghost said.

"That's not all, I had it enchanted. I sent one of my elves to Knockturn alley and ask for something that could cut a ghost but not kill it. I found that Mithril could damage but not kill a ghost. The only ones capable of getting it though were the goblins and dwarves who mine in the earth for their homes anyway. Since I had an alliance with the goblins I was able to get them to build it and rune it so that it could do one simple thing." He told those around him while Iymithra stood with her arms around his shoulders as he sat in the chair beside Nick. "I thought that you might like to try the headless hunt this year."

Nick was absolutely giddy as he stuck his head through the hole. "Well, what're we waiting for? I call heads!" he said as Harry pulled the rope. In the great hall every student and professor jumped in surprise at the ghostly wail of pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked along the halls with Iymithra, ignoring the Weasley and Granger following behind them. He stopped when he heard a voice whispering. 'Kill. Kill Mud-bloods. Kill Harry Potter!'

Listening carefully he looked strait at the wall. His frown increased as he walked around the corner and found the floor flooded. On a wall there was a cat which belonged to the caretaker Argus Filch. Her name was Mrs. Norris. Harry frowned and stood with it and walked past ignoring the cat. "Let's go Iymithra. We need to tell a professor about this... event."

In a swirl of black smoke Harry and Iymithra vanished only to reappear in the headmaster's office much to the surprise of the faculty. "Who is your lovely friend Harry?" the old man asked with a benevolent smile.

"My date for this evening that is all you need to know about her. As for the reason I am here someone has flooded the third floor girl's bathroom and done something to Mrs. Norris. I was not able to determine what may have happened to her but I assume it is some sort of high potency paralysis. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are currently guarding her until someone comes to help her." He told them.

The professors all jumped up and followed him to the third floor girl's bathroom. They arrived just in time to see Filch raising his hand to strike Ron. "I believe that will be enough Argus. Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Mr. Potter were at Sir Nicolas' death-day party. Mr. Potter came when they stumbled upon Mrs. Norris so we could ascertain her condition. They were guarding her from further harm."

Filch looked angry but let go and ranted about wanting to see them punished. Some killing intent from Harry shut him, and all the students who were now arriving, up. Once they all shook off the fear Dumbledore spoke. "She's not dead Argus she's merely petrified, Professor Sprout has a wonderful crop of mandrake growing and once they are mature Poppy will be able to produce some Mandrake potion to cure her."

"Master, does Nauris not have several mandrakes in your private greenhouse?" Iymithra asked curiously making Harry nod.

After a few more moments Harry looked at the school nurse. "How much Mandrake potion would you need to cure her?" Harry asked calmly.

Poppy blinked at him before seeming to think. "One Mandrake should be enough for twenty human doses. I believe that one dose should be enough." She murmured.

Turning to Iymithra he nodded calmly. "Go to the estate and have Nauris brew the potion with one of her mandrakes. Have her keep any extra potion in storage incase this happens to anyone else." Iymithra nodded and snapped her fingers. As an elf she was easily able to apparate through the wards now that her sai were sealed into her hands instead of in the open where the wards would be tripped.

Dumbledore took the opportunity to speak to Harry. "Harry, do you know anything else about what's done this?" he asked the young Genin.

"Only that whatever is doing this is moving through the walls. I've heard it whispering about killing muggle-born and myself twice now. Whoever is doing this obviously has to die, as does whatever is in the walls." Thinking back about the house-elf that had tried to warn him about this year Harry frowned. "As there is obviously a threat on my person..." he said and took off his robes leaving his chakra fang out in plain view along with his Jōunin vest and normal clothes. "I will no longer need these robes."

At the sight of Harry sword several students backed up. "Harry, I'm afraid I will have to confiscate that weapon. Weapons are not allowed on school grounds."

Holding up his wallet Harry flashed an I.D. and a badge. "Diplomatic immunity Professor Dumbledore. I can do as I like whether you like it or not. I am also emancipated. If you do not like this arrangement that is your own affair, not mine."

Iymithra appeared beside Harry with a smile. "Nauris has stated that the potion will be finished by the end of the week." Harry nodded and took her hand before both vanished in a swirl of black smoke to their camp.

With a smiled Lockhart arrived strolling up the corridor. "So, what did I miss?" he asked with his most charming smile only to flinch at the glares of all the teachers and students.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later there was a surprising visit as Neville's parents showed up. They were sickly looking and quite pale but in their magical wheelchairs they were getting around fine. A tearful reunion ensued. Girls were teary eyed and boys sneered while Harry just ignored it and kept eating.

He did idly wonder who they got to tie-dye their hospital gowns. From the look of how the colors seemed to switch occasionally he suspected it was a transfiguration. "I hear we have you to thank for getting us out of our coma's young man." The busty woman with dark hair said looking him over.

"So it seems. Against my better judgment I assure you." He replied not even bothering to look in her direction as he sipped his soup.

Frank and Alice Longbottom blinked at the response while Neville laughed. "He's such a kidder. Harry Potter here is the one who defeated you-know-who." The portly Neville said with a big smile.

Alice nodded sadly while her husband spoke up. "I see. I'm sorry to hear about your parents, we knew them well." He consoled.

"If you ever need someone to talk to or just somewhere to stay you're welcome in our home anytime." Alice agreed.

All they got from Harry's face as a completely emotionless stare. "You seem to be under the impression that my parent's deaths bother me. I'm afraid you will find this assumption to be completely false. Please refrain from attempting to consol me in the future. I am not as foolish as many other children with the weaknesses you associate with them."

Both Longbottoms flinched at the unwavering monotone. Harry walked out of the great hall with Iymithra following behind him. When they went to sleep that night Harry cried himself to sleep with Iymithra holding him tighter than she'd ever done.

End Chapter 2

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Shill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Mist Dance Technique

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:  
There's Chapter 2. I hope everyone is enjoying this series. Many have complained that the title Sennin means 'hermit ninja' which is true in one dialect, however in the Naruto series it is used in the contexts of 'Sen' which means 'boastfully usurping' and 'Nin' which means ninja. The translation when put together is loosely translated to 'Legendary Ninja' or 'Supplanting Ninja' in English through the dialect and I chose to use the one that most fits the story. It's really fun to write so I don't plan on stopping any time soon. Keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3 Duels and Docks

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 3  
Duels and Docks

On the far bank of the Hogwarts lake blades met in a shower of sparks. Blurs moved back and forth at high speed while flashes of light revealed the clash of live steel. A shower of crystal needles here or a cloud of pollen there broke the monotony occasionally. Harry and Iymithra had upped their training with one of the other elves joining in once in a while to keep them on their toes.

The twin blades Iymithra held had been found out to have four types of pollen. The first was sleeping pollen which was blue and could put a person to sleep in seconds. Second was yellow paralyzing pollen which could freeze the muscles through a natural topical each particle released on touch. Green poison pollen was third which pout a powerful hemotoxin into the system of anything it touched. Last was lethal pollen which was highly toxic and black, a few seconds being touched by it would infect whatever was touched with a highly lethal spore.

It had been almost a week since the attack and the students were in a panic. Defense against the Dark arts had been another lost cause. Lockhart tried to get him to wear a werewolf costume and Harry had just transformed into a werewolf to scare the idiot. He fainted and hit his head on the floor resulting in him being in the hospital wing for a day recuperating. His girlish scream had been entertaining though.

At the moment Harry was somewhat annoyed as a small time magical thief had tried to break into the Shrieking Shack in an attempt to use it as a hide-out. The cells had blocked him from leaving and it had been particularly entertaining to copy the various spells like port key making and apparition. The man had been in the cell for two days before Harry simply hit him with a vanishing hex.

Stopping the battle Harry looked towards the Quidditch pitch. Currently there was a match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and his shadow clone had somehow been hit with a bludger despite the protective wards. The impact caused the clone to dispel and no doubt the game would be called on account of the fear of a bludger which made anyone it hit vanish.

Groaning, Harry looked at Iymithra who nodded and put the invisibility cloak on. In a swirl of leaves they vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A swirl of leaves and a gust of wind at the back of the box revealed Harry Potter sitting on the bleachers picking dirt from under his finger nails with a knife as if nothing happened to him less than ten seconds ago. "And he's okay!" Lee Jordan said into the announcer's microphone.

Students and parents roared in approval as Lee walked up to Harry. "Harry, can you tell us how you managed that amazing feat of skill and magic?" he asked.

"Trade secret." Harry replied without even looking up as he blew on his fingernails and went back to using a kunai to clean them. "Whoever tampered with that bludger, it was a cute attempt but honestly too easy. Rather insulting that anyone would think magic of all things would ever be able to catch me off guard."

Several wizards and witches felt their eyes twitch while the rest all cheered for Harry and his showmanship. Poppy cast several diagnostic charms while Lockhart moved to cast some of his own only to have a kunai blade at his throat. "Cast one of your inept attempts at magic towards me and see how long you survive."

Lockhart quickly put away his wand as he sat silently. 'He's not being very sporting. I could teach him a thing or two about being a celebrity or maybe just steal a few of his stories from him and oblivate the little bastard.'

That night Collin Creevey was petrified. Harry took the time to be far away when he was awakened since he had no plans for the little weirdo to see him as 'his hero'. It was obvious he was gay to anyone who talked to him. Though Harry was willing to put up with a lot fanboys and fangirls were just not on the list of things he could bring himself to deal with.

After that another month passed without anything really happening. Eventually it was that time again for McGonagall to spend time getting the names of those who were going to be staying over Christmas holiday. "Mrs. Greengrass, will you be staying over Christmas break?" she asked politely.

Daphne smiled apologetically. "No, Professor. I'll be with my family at our cabin in the Alps for Christmas. Father wants to teach my little sister to ski and I need to watch my little brothers during the trip." She answered.

McGonagall nodded and marked her down as a non-resident for Christmas. "And you Mr. Malfoy?" she asked sternly to get the boy's attention.

Draco shook his head. "Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and I will be with our families this Christmas as well. My mother feels a vacation in Italy will be nice." He answered and McGonagall nodded marking said students as absentees over the Christmas vacation.

"Mr. Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office about your Christmas plans." She told him with a rather smug smile. Harry didn't bat an eyelash as he stood up and calmly walked out of the great hall to the Headmaster's office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the gargoyle that blocked his path Harry frowned. Apparently there was some sort of password he was supposed to use but he didn't bother. Drawing his chakra fang he calmly channeled some wind chakra into it and swiped before sheathing his blade smoothly with a flourish. For a moment nothing happened before the stone statue split in half and fell out of the way in two perfectly cut pieces down the middle.

He walked up the steps behind the statue feeling the invisibility cloak of Iymithra brushing against him as he opened the door. Dumbledore was rather surprised to see Harry open the door so soon and looked up from his paperwork. "Hello Harry, is my gargoyle on the frits again?"

"Funny thing, it's split in half down the middle for some reason. Have you been making people wait outside to keep them on edge? That might explain it." Harry commented in his cold monotone.

The headmaster had the decency to look sheepish. "At any rate Harry, I wanted to speak to you about your Christmas plans. Have you made any?" Harry only nodded. "…may I inquire what they might be?"

An emotionless stare watched him. It was obvious that Harry could see every single twitch of the hair on Dumbledore's head and took note of every single one from how intense his gaze was. "You may ask but it does not mean I will answer."

Dumbledore looked as if he might frown before schooling his face. "Be that as it may I would feel better if you stayed in the castle this Christmas. Voldemort is becoming more active and I feel it is my responsibility to see you safe after what happened to your parents."

Harry was silent for several moments as he looked at the headmaster. "No." he answered calmly. "This castle is not safe and you are well aware of it. You are also aware of my emancipation and my diplomatic immunity so you honestly have no choice in what I do or do not do. I will not be remaining in this castle simply because you want me to and I am far more capable of protecting myself than you are as we saw from last year."

A sigh came from Dumbledore as he sat back in his chair. "Very well Harry. The Weasleys, Longbottoms and the Grangers have expressed an interest in meeting and getting to know you however. The Weasleys wish to as an apology for the actions of their boys while the Grangers wish to meet you as thanks for saving their daughter. The Longbottoms wish to get to know their savior. Will you at least meet them?"

Watching Dumbledore carefully Harry replied. "Why would I? Contrary to your beliefs I honestly don't care about the wizarding world. I have my own life and business to attend to which nobody else seems to take into account."

"Harry, is there anything I can do to get you to allow someone to at least accompany you on your trip? Please, for my own piece of mind can you allow this old man this one request so he can sleep at night?" Dumbledore tried desperately.

Not amused Harry watched him. "Professor I believe there is one simple thing that you have yet to learn about this world. You are an administrator of a school nothing more. You have tried to butt into my life more times that you were welcome to and are constantly putting roadblocks in my way. Quite simply, you are more of a liability than you are worth in any situation. You have nothing I want and I honestly have no reason to trust you in any way, shape or form. Outside of school I have no intension of associating with you and that is quite simply the end of the argument. Goodbye." In a swirl of black smoke Harry and Iymithra vanished leaving the office empty except for a slumped headmaster, a sorting hat and a brightly colored bird.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week was simple routine until an announcement that there was a dueling club hosted by Lockhart. Harry's clone dispersed itself letting Harry know about it. In short order Harry was in the castle with an invisible Iymithra. This promised to be far too entertaining not to show up for in person.

"Can everyone see me?" the pompous idiot asked wearing a rather bulky looking plastron used for fencing. Harry felt dumber just looking at the moron, that plastron would slow his movements down significantly. "Can everyone hear me? Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to start this little dueling club in the off chance you may need to defend yourselves from the forces of the dark as I have on countless occasions. For details see my published works."

Harry rolled his eyes while the idiot blathered on. "Quite a treat, eh?" a curly haired boy asked from beside Harry. Turning his eyes on the boy Harry nodded. "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff." When Harry opened his mouth to respond the boy just held up his hand. "You're Harry Potter, even we muggle-born know that."

"Professor Snape has kindly agreed to help me with this first demonstration. But don't worry children; you'll still have your potions professor when I'm done with him." He crowed and tossed a petticoat to a group of fawning girls. They saluted and took their stances. "En'garde!"

"Expelliarmus!" And just like that Lockhart was sent flipping through the air where he landed on his backside. Harry quickly deactivated his Sharingan after having copied the spell Snape used.

Trying to save face, Lockhart stood up and plastered a smile on his lips. "Well done Snape, though it was quite obvious what you were doing. Had this been a real match I would have defeated you easily."

Snape was obviously not in a mood to play along and sneered. "Perhaps it would be better to teach them to block first." He grit out.

Lockhart nodded shortly. "That's an excellent idea, Professor Snape. Now, let us see. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, please come up."

A smirk came across Snape's lips as Harry walked towards the platform. "Weasley causes destruction with even the simplest spells. Perhaps a different opponent." He suggested and motioned for Draco to get up on the dueling strip.

The albino pureblood did so with joy while Harry stepped up to the platform and took off his Jōunin vest, handing it to a still invisible Iymithra discretely. To everyone else it looked like he tossed it away making it vanished. His abs after a year and a half were rock hard with a perfectly sculpted musculature from his training. Thousands of years had perfected the exercise regiment until it formed the perfect body for a ninja, toned but not muscle bound.

Girls around the room drooled while the boys and men glared jealously. Harry didn't bother saluting or taking a stance when he was told to. "Why aren't you bowing properly Mr. Potter?" Lockhart asked.

"Bowing is for idiots and children. An opponent won't bow they'll just start firing in real life so why start the bad habit? Besides, bowing is a show of respect and I don't respect Malfoy in the slightest." Harry asked calmly.

Neither teacher was able to retort so Lockhart spoke. "Wands at the ready!" Draco got into his stance while Harry merely watched him. "Ready, steady…"

Before the match even started Draco made his move getting readying to cast a spell when he found himself face down on the ground with his own wand pressed against the back of his head. His wand arm was bent behind his back pressing his wand directly against the base of his skull. "He didn't say to start yet Malfoy. Manners."

Those on the dueling strip and around it took a step back. One moment Harry was on the far side of the dueling strip and the next he had Draco pinned with his own wand pressed against the back of his head. They took their places again and Harry silently watched the albino who was fuming angrily. "Serpensortia!" Draco yelled and a large cobra appeared from his wand before starting to slowly slighter towards Harry.

Snape was about to move and comment about how he'd get rid of it for Harry while Lockhart was about to do the same. "That's it? That's the best you've got?" Harry asked while staring at Draco with an emotionless gaze. "It's not even that big. Oh well, I suppose I will need to teach you how to do this, shall I?"

Unsealing a senbon from the seal on his finger Harry pricked his palm. The small dab of blood dripped as he spread it across the tattoo on his left forearm. "Conjuring a snake is a cute parlor trick but you can't control it, that's why summoning is better for it. Luckily, I'm one of the only three snake summoners on the planet." His hands blurred for a moment before stopping on the bird handseal. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." He whispered before slamming his left palm on the ground.

A powerful explosion of smoke filled the great hall. Students coughed while teachers cast mild banishing charms on the smoke hoping to dispel it. As the smoke cleared there were screams and shouts of fear when they saw a massive one hundred and twenty foot snake coiling around Harry's end of the great hall. The head wasn't as big as that of Manda but it was easily large enough to work like a platform for Harry to stand on.

Harry looked down at the cowering students and teachers with a frown. "Well Malfoy, since it seems you won't be attacking. I think… I will!" The massive snake darted out with higher speed than one would have ever thought. It stopped when the small albino fainted on the dueling strip with a thud as he hit the wooden surface.

All was silent until the spectators were startled as the snake opened its mouth. "That sucks! I couldn't even get a decent scream out of the brat before he fainted! Hi Harry. So this is that school you were talking about. Pigboils?" the female voiced snake said in perfect English.

"Hogwarts, yes." Harry replied. This was Hebitsu, one of his favorite snakes to summon; she was fast and strong but only took about as much chakra as a simple Henge with his summoning tattoo. "That's Draco Malfoy, the bitchy little mummy's boy."

Hebitsu looked at her summoner and seemed to pout. "It's not fair. You spend so much time with your elves and no time with me." Harry just rolled his eyes. He liked the snake but she was rather frustrating when she was feeling playful. "Fine be that way, I see how it is. You just don't love me!" she hissed with fake sobs.

"Oi, you always try to guilt me into saying it, big sister." Harry said as the massive snake wrapped her coils around him happily. It wasn't as tight as it could be but strong enough to be considered a tight hug.

Giggling slightly the snake nuzzled Harry's chest. "What can I say? You're pretty cute… well for a human anyway." She laughed. "Take care little brother and call on me anytime." With a burst of smoke she vanished back to the summon world leaving a slightly annoyed Harry standing there after he landed on his feet.

Absently he caught his dragon hide Jōunin vest and put it on. "This was a big let down. I had hoped to at least be entertained but I guess not." In a swirl of black smoke he was gone. Nobody noticed the small pop from behind the teachers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Justin Finch-Fletchley, the muggle-born who introduced himself to Harry at the dueling club was petrified along with nearly headless Nick. A couple doses of mandrake potion revealed that it was apparently a big snake that did it. Everyone looked at Harry curiously. "Harry, did you do this?"

"I'm unaware of any type of snake that can petrify someone without biting them and since I see no bite marks from any of the larger types I will have to say no. Besides, petrifying without killing is a rather idiotic way to attack since it leaves witnesses. I'd have just ordered my snakes to eat them and I wouldn't have given them potion if it was me either to incriminate me." Harry replied thinking. "I know for a fact that the only other snake summoners aren't even in the country so that only leaves a parcelmouth who is doing this, a skill I have never displayed." 'That isn't to say I don't have the ability, I just haven't shown it to anyone since I set that python on Dudley.' He thought.

Dumbledore seemed to frown in thought. "That would explain why nobody was ever able to find the Chamber of Secrets before. You would have to be a parceltongue to locate or open it like Salazar Slytherin was."

Nodding, Harry looked at the confused ghost and muggle-born. "That or strip the school to the bedrock. That would work just as well." The faculty looked horrified at the possibility of completely taking apart the school. "Look at me all you want but like it or not, it's what will happen sooner or later if this creature isn't stopped." He commented while idly thinking about what he should get people for Christmas.

Four days later Harry's trip back to London and subsequent trip to Konoha through his private floo connections were uneventful. He walked through Konoha and to the Hokage tower holding a stack of cards and his owl. He was going to be hosting a Christmas party on his newly completed yacht and had several people he planned on inviting. He put the invitations into a bag that Hedwig gripped in her talons and kissed the top of her head before letting her fly out the window to make her deliveries. After that he made his way to the harbor where his yacht was moored to help the goblins ward and shield it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First to get their invitation was the Hokage. He looked at the owl in surprise and saw the Uchiha fan impressed on the red and white wax seal. Breaking the wax seal he opened the letter carefully.

:: Dear Hokage-sama,

I, Harry James Potter, will be hosting a week long Christmas vacation on my newly completed yacht which has been christened 'Platinum'. According to the measurements she is the single largest private non-commercial vessel in the sea and I would be honored if you join me for its maiden voyage. All expenses and accommodations will be taken care of by me so please feel free to enjoy yourself. Please excuse the following people from duty so they may join us if possible.

- Sarutobi Genma  
- Yamanaka Inoichi  
- Nara Shikamaru  
- Akimichi Chouji  
- Yuuhi Kurenai  
- Hyūuga Hinata  
- Aburame Shino  
- Inuzuka Kiba  
- Hatake Kakashi  
- Haruno Sakura  
- Uzumaki Naruto  
- Mitarashi Anko  
- Hyūuga Hiashi  
- Akimichi Chouza  
- Nara Shikaku  
- Yamanaka Inoichi  
- Inuzuka Tsumi  
- Inuzuka Hana  
- Umino Iruka  
- Maito Gai  
- Hyūuga Neji  
- Rock Lee  
- Itsame Ten-Ten  
- Itsame Ryu  
- Dementor Lord Reginald  
- Veela Queen Amira Delacour  
- Goblin King Jareth  
- Centaur Chieftain Magorian  
- Vampire Bloodlord Dagon  
- Werewolf Beast Master William  
- Giant Prince Valerian

Children, pets and one guest are welcome if desired. Private rooms will be provided along with live entertainment, dancing, food and numerous other forms of entertainment. We have hired several five star chefs and our personal staff will take care of room service and cleaning. There will also be a twenty-four hour all you can eat buffet for those who feel the need of a midnight snack and twenty-four hour room service.

Please send your reply with my owl, Hedwig, who delivered this letter so we may prepare your accommodations. She has been instructed to wait for your reply before delivering her next invitation. This letter will act as a portkey December twenty-second, at three o'clock pm exactly. All those attending MUST be touching the letter to be transported.

Signed,

Harry James Uchiha-Potter

Owner and President of Uchiha Enterprises Incorporated ::

The old man laughed heartily. It had been years since he had a good beef steak. A vacation would be wonderful as well after all the paperwork he had done over the years. He quickly wrote out an acceptance letter that said that his grandson, his grandson's friends and his wife would be joining him before going back to his paperwork with his clones.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:: Yamanaka Inoichi,

You are cordially invited to spend a week on the private yacht of Uchiha Harry for Christmas with your wife and daughter. If you have any pets you may bring them along if you desire along with one guest of your choice should you wish.

Supplied by your host:

- Twenty-four hour buffet  
- Twenty-four hour room service  
- Gymnasium  
- Hot tubs  
- Heated Pool  
- Live Entertainment  
- Dance floor  
- Five-star quality food (guaranteed by our chefs)  
- Multi-media center  
- Sound-Proof rooms with full size bathrooms  
- Weight and training room  
- Full Medical and Security facilities.

Christmas morning we will all gather in the main hall to open presents together as a group with the children. Meals will be catered by our personal staff and chefs. No fighting or jutsu of any kind will be allowed outside the training room and only allowed when a medical staff member is present for your safety.

Please send your response back with my owl, Hedwig, who delivered your letter so we may be able to prepare your accommodations head of time. She has been instructed to wait for your response before delivering her next invitation. This letter will transport you directly to the meeting point December twenty-second at three o'clock pm. All attending must be touching this letter at that time to attend.

Signed,

Harry James Uchiha-Potter

Owner and President of Uchiha Enterprises Incorporated ::

Inoichi stared at the letter in shock for several minutes. After a while he looked to the puppy-dog eyes of his wife and daughter with a wince. "So, what do you girls want to do?"

"Oh! I wanna go. Maybe I can get a tan so Sasuke-kun will notice me! Then we'll be able to take the yacht out for our clan meetings! Sakura said Sasuke-kun's ancestor, Harry, is supposed to be unbearably wealthy and he has companies all over the world so he could help out the clan a lot!" Ino said happily. Her mother nodded firmly while imagining all the riches and perks they could get being married into the Uchiha clan.

With a sigh, Inoichi wrote up a reply that they would be there. He, his wife and daughter would be the only ones going and he made sure the letter said so before sending it off with the strange owl. This new Uchiha was turning out to be very interesting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An identical letter sat in the hands of Hyūuga Hiashi. He wasn't fond of the idea of his daughter Hinata and his nephew Neji going but they were specifically invited. It would be rude to refuse their attendance.

Hearing rumors about the new Uchiha's riches and power had gotten him and the Hyūuga elders curious. This would be a good chance to examine him in a public setting. He could then tell the Hyūuga elders how powerful this Uchiha was. He wrote out a polite but short acceptance letter and gave it to the owl which to his surprise put it in the pack on its own before flying off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chouza had one thing in common. Both were cowering from their wives who were holding letters they just got and glaring at them. Nara Yoshino wanted to have a nice relaxing vacation where she didn't have to do all the house work while Akimichi Momo wanted to have a five-star meal with a lot of relaxation.

Both started writing letters frantically to accept. They wanted to make their wives happy sure but they were damned scary when they were mad! This scene repeated all over Konoha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ssapdril sat in her master's office that night going through the acceptance letters. So far the answers were thus.

- Hyūuga Party of 4: Hiashi, Hinata, Hanabi and Neji  
- Akimichi Party of 3: Chouza, Momo and Chouji  
- Ichiraku Party of 2: Teuchi and Ayami  
- Nara Party of 3: Shikaku, Yoshino and Shikamaru  
- Yamanaka Party of 3: Inoichi, Akari and Ino  
- Sarutobi Party of 6: Hokage-sama, Atsuko, Konohamaru, Azuma, Moegi and Udon.  
- Haruno Party of 2: Tsubaki and Sakura  
- Yuuhi Party of 1: Kurenai  
- Mitarashi Party of 1: Anko  
- Aburame Party of 3: Shibi, Sonia and Shino [Assorted Insects]  
- Umino Party of 1: Iruka  
- Hatake Party of 1: Kakashi  
- Uchiha Party of 1: Sasuke  
- Uzumaki Party of 1: Naruto [Two foxes]  
- Maito Party of 1: Gai  
- Rock Party of 1: Lee  
- Inuzuka Party of 3: Tsumi, Hana and Kiba [Five Dogs]  
- Itsame Party of 2: Ten-Ten and Ryu  
- Dementor Party of 2: Reginald and Alice  
- Delacour Party of 5: Amira, Apolline, Fleur, Gabrielle and Antoine  
- Goblin Party of 1: Jareth  
- Centaur Party of 2: Magorian and Athena  
- Dracula Party of 2: Dagon (Drake) and Danica  
- Corvinus Party of 2: William and Marcus  
- Giant Party of 1: Valerian

That was Fifty-four people. It wasn't a big deal the yacht was built to yacht was built to house over one hundred twenty passengers beside the crew and servants. There was also plenty of food and other things to take care of everything. Harry had even gotten gifts for each of them.

He hadn't gotten them anything remotely expensive but small gifts of appreciation for coming to the party. The only ones he did splurge on were the gifts for his team which weren't extravagant but were easily quite impressive. Even then the entire thing was technically a tax write off since he was hosting it in the hopes of gaining support to expand the company into Konoha. The queen hadn't been able to accept her invitations since she and her family had made plans ahead of time but assured him that next year would be lovely. He was planning on participating in a world famous martial arts tournament and she had agreed to be there for the finals.

Filling out the last forms and setting up the menu she went up to her master's state room to tell him that the preparations had been made. When she got there she found Harry asleep in only his boxers. The large waterbed shifted slightly with each of his breaths since the stabilizers in the boat made it so the ship didn't rock. Lying beside him with her arm across Harry's chest was Iymithra.

It was hard not to see what was happening. Each of them was starting to feel it. Iymithra, Nauris and herself each knew what was happening. Harry was hard not to love. He was so strong and cold on the outside but sometimes he would just smile when they were all in private. Nippy didn't care for him like that, she had been crushing on that Dobby elf all year but even she loved Harry in a way and wouldn't hesitate to become his lover if he wanted her.

Undressing, Ssapdril decided to simply tell him in the morning. She climbed into his bed on the other side of Iymithra and both smiled at each other while holding Harry. Tomorrow they would be getting ready for the guests and to set sail. Tonight it was just them and the young boy they were falling for as they watched him turn into a man.

Harry woke late the next morning cuddled between two pretty elves. Nuzzling each of their foreheads like Iymithra seemed to like Harry woke them and smiled. "Did you two sleep well?"

Both nodded and Ssapdril sat up before handing Harry a clip board. "I've taken care of the preparations master. All you need to do is get ready." She said brightly and much to his surprise they led him to his private bath before helping him undress and actually bathed with him, even going to far as teaching him how to wash a woman's body on Iymithra, something that turned his face as red as his Sharingan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyūuga Hiashi felt his Byakugan activate on its own but he was too enraged to care at the moment. The ship he was staring at had to be at least five hundred twenty-five feet long and made his own estate look like a small house rather than a mansion. The others were shocked to see the four decks and numerous shining windows. On each side was the Uchiha fan displayed proudly.

Their host walked down one of the two wide staircases on the back flanked with a beautiful woman on each arm that Hiashi, with his bloodline active, could tell was a pair of elves under Henge to look human. Focusing harder he could see the tell tale chakra points in the boy's eyes telling of a dojutsu. They were also larger and darker than he had ever seen before making the Hyūuga clan head frown. 'That would mean his bloodline is particularly potent, I must ask him about this.'

"Welcome everyone to my boat, Platinum. While you're here we hope you enjoy yourselves and that our facilities are to your liking. Please follow me and my lovely assistants as we show you around." He suggested leading the group with Iymithra to his left and Ssapdril to his right.

First stop was a great foyer which looked more like an entrance hall to a five star hotel. It seemed to be the entire length of the ship to their shock. The chandeliers sparkled and the ceiling was bewitched to always look like a clear and perfect sky. Off to the side was a fifteen foot tree planted in a small pit filled with dirt, it was a Christmas tree obviously with all the decorations and lights around and below it were dozens of presents. "This is the main entry hall. Please place your luggage and items to the side and my house elf Nippy will see to their transfer to your cabins. Each room on this ship has been enlarged on the inside so you may have a comfortably relaxed stay."

Once everyone had set down their luggage and gasped when they vanished Harry moved on leading them to the next room. It was a large room with four doors along each wall and spiral staircases on either side of the door to the entry hall. It was brightly lit and elegant in an extreme with big screen televisions that had no less than three games on and a magical jukebox on the far side which Harry was guaranteed to have every song, muggle or not, on it as well as a sonorus charm to make the music seem to come from everywhere at one time. "To your left in order are the Gym, training room, library and computer rooms while on the right you will find a game room, video arcade, spa and pool. The stair cases will take you up to the main deck where the next part of our tour begins."

The group all went up to the main deck which went all along the boat around the sides and along it with space on the bow and stern to lounge. "This is the main deck. Your rooms are on this deck and you will be shown to them so you can settle in at the end of the tour. An open area on the front and back of the boat has been set up for anyone who wishes to sunbathe or you may do so down in the pool as well. Each of your rooms has an open mini-bar, non-alcoholic for those under the age of twenty-one I assure you, a full sized bathroom, a king size water bed and your own vanity walk-in closet. Room service may be called twenty-four hours a day by simply calling the name of my house elf, Nippy. You will also notice that the doors to your rooms are inside as a precaution against heavy weather or cold. The outside decks are open to you if you choose to use them however."

Next they walked up a flight of stairs to the second deck where the walls of the inside seemed to be made entirely out of thick glass. Inside was a huge room with a long table, a buffet to one side, with a stage to the other. The ceiling was enchanted to always look like the northern lights on a starry sky and the entire room was also charmed with cooling charms. A long bar complete with a bartender was at the front. Two big screen televisions were at either side of the bar and a dance floor was between the bar and dining table. All in all it was a beautiful and relaxing atmosphere. The floor itself was glass and charmed to be unbreakable so they could watch the children in the other two decks easily. "This is the observation deck. The buffet is open twenty-four hours a day and the bar is open for the same amount of time. We've specially imported alcohols and drinks from all over the world so please enjoy all you like while you're here. We will be serving meals in here plus there will be live entertainment and dancing at night."

"What about the deck above this one?" Haruno Sakura asked. When everyone looked at her she blushed under the scrutiny. "There was one more floor above this one besides the wheelhouse. I studied some books on boats when I got my invitation."

Harry nodded. "Well done Sakura. That particular deck is my private deck. It's for private business meetings, my morning exercises so I don't disturb anyone and it houses my private apartment where my own room is. The entire ship has been warded so any place someone is not authorized to go is inaccessible to them. This is a security feature for your own possessions as well as your safety." Harry told them which made them smile. "That brings us to security. This ship has been equipped with security, shield and medical wards for the safety of everyone onboard. The shield wards will protect the ship itself from outside attack and obstructions. At the same time the security wards will keep anyone not authorized off the ship and out of your respective rooms unless you invite them in. They will also render anyone who becomes violent outside the training room unconscious until the are revived. The medical wards will automatically transport anyone who is injured to the medical bay where Nauris another of my elves will see to their recovery. On each of your pillows when you enter your rooms you will find a gold ring. The rings are emergency portkeys and will instantly transport you back to Konoha should anything happen to the ship. Any questions?"

Sarutobi nodded. "This is quite an impressive ship Harry. I was wondering where the kitchens and crew would be." He asked.

"The kitchens are in the sub-levels below the entry deck as are the medical wing, the crew's quarters, the engine room and numerous others things to keep the ship running smoothly. They can only be gotten to by certain rings similar to your emergency portkeys which have been keyed into the wards." Harry replied.

Nara Yoshino spoke up this time. "Is there a schedule of where we will be going over this trip or anything we should know?"

"Our trip will take us first to Tokyo in two days where we will have time to visit the city and shop a bit Christmas Eve. Then two more days will take us to Okayama where we will be able to enjoy the snow at Masaki shrine. After that the remaining three days will bring us back to the shores of fire country for the end of our vacation." He told them calmly.

Hiashi took this opportunity to speak. "Your Sharingan seems different from the others in terms of your chakra points. They are more concentrated and larger than any other Uchiha I have ever seen. I am wondering why that is as well as why I cannot see through the walls of the ship with my Byakugan."

Iymithra forced herself not to giggle that Harry had been right about voyeur perverts in the Hyūuga clan. "I created the Sharingan as such the Mangekyou Sharingan is accessible to me without the detrimental effects should I choose to meet the prerequisites. As for the walls, you may find that privacy charms can do a great deal to block others from seeing or hearing inside places. Each and every room has its own so nobody has to worry about anyone say… looking through walls while they're being frisky on accident. By the way, contraceptive potions and condoms are fully stocked inside each room's mini-bar as a safety precaution for anyone who wishes to use them."

"Are you insinuating something Uchiha?" Hiashi asked in a dangerous tone while subconsciously activating his Byakugan causing veins to bulge around his eyes.

Harry countered by activating his Sharingan and staring back emotionlessly. "I do not know you well enough to insinuate anything. Several of the guests, especially our Veela guests requested this precaution when they found out Hyūuga were going to be onboard. Several of your main branch members including three of your elders were caught trying to use their Byakugan to look into the Veela's private estates. The holier-than-thou act only works when you already have the moral high-ground. I will thank you not to forget it."

Sputtering for several seconds Hiashi went silent when he realized he had been beaten in a verbal challenge by a child. Inoichi looked at Harry in shock for several moments before frowning. "You said you created the Sharingan. But you can't be more than thirteen, how could to create a several thousand yard old bloodline?"

"Immortality shall come to those, such as are worthy of it." Harry answered and motioned for Ssapdril to read off the chart and handed out the assigned keys to those who would be staying in that room.

- Sarutobi Kyoukan and Atsuko: Suite 02  
- Sarutobi Azuma, Sarutobi Konohamaru and Tora Udon: Suite 03  
- Mitarashi Anko and Taki Moegi: Suite 04  
- Hyūuga Hiashi: Suite 05  
- Hyūuga Neji: Suite 06  
- Hyūuga Hinata: Suite 07  
- Hyūuga Hanabi: Suite 08  
- Uchiha Sasuke: Suite 09  
- Amira Delacour: Suite 10  
- Apolline and Antoine Delacour: Suite 11  
- Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour: Suite 12  
- Jareth Goldfang: Suite 13  
- Maito Gai and Rock Lee: Suite 14  
- Reginald and Alice Dementor: Suite 15  
- Magorian and Athena Roothoof: Suite 16  
- Drake and Danica Dracula: Suite 17  
- Valerian Trunkstomper: Suite 18  
- Nara Shikaku and Yoshino: Suite 19  
- Nara Shikamaru: Suite 20  
- Akimichi Chouza and Momo: Suite 21  
- Akimichi Chouji: Suite 22  
- Yamanaka Inoichi and Akari: Suite 23  
- Yamanaka Ino: Suite 24  
- Marcus and William Corvinus: Suite 25  
- Yuuhi Kurenai: Suite 26  
- Uzumaki Naruto: Suite 27  
- Itsame Ryu: Suite 28  
- Itsame Ten-Ten: Suite 29  
- Ichiraku Teuchi: Suite 30  
- Ichiraku Ayame: Suite 31  
- Inuzuka Tsumi: Suite 32  
- Inuzuka Hana: Suite 33  
- Inuzuka Kiba: Suite 34  
- Umino Iruka: Suite 35  
- Hatake Kakashi: Suite 36  
- Haruno Tsubaki: Suite 37  
- Haruno Sakura: Suite 38

"Hey! How come we're last?" Tsubaki screeched angrily. "This is the most insulting thing that has ever happened to me! You put us last because we're not ninja!"

Harry looked at the woman calmly until she stopped ranting. "I did not choose who came first or last. The names and room arrangements are in the order of which Hedwig delivered your responses. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka and yourself all requested that she return later and your replies simply came last."

"That's beside the point! I demand to be moved up and that my little girl shares a room with Sasuke-kun this instant! We Haruno will not stand for… What's that?" she asked as everyone watched Harry unseal his wand and point it as her.

Not entertained by the childish tantrum Harry pointed his wand at the two pink haired females coldly. "Giving a demonstration. Evanesco." He said flicking his wand causing their clothes except their socks and shoes to vanish. As the pink haired banshees screamed he pointed his wand at their socks. "Portus." He said picturing a specific place just before their shoed glowed and both vanished.

Sarutobi looked at Harry worriedly. "They aren't hurt are they?" he asked.

"Maybe their pride, I vanished their clothes and transported them into the village square in only their socks and shoes. Unless a bunch of men with a thing for flat chested women with big foreheads are there I seriously doubt anything but humiliation will come from their little trip." Harry replied.

End Chapter 3

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well, there's chapter 3. This story is coming along faster than I thought. Keep an eye out for chapter 4!


	5. Chapter 4 Lessons

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 4  
Lessons

The anchors were pulled up as the back gate was lifted and locked in place water tight. It was a sight to see as the massive boat slowly started to move before beginning to turn and head out of the harbor. Waves splashed the side of the ship as the passengers watched in awe of the water passing them by.

Upon noticing Kakashi standing at he head of the group as they all watched the marina pass by Harry snuck off and got Hedwig. When the Jōunin wasn't looking he whispered to his owl and she fluttered to sit on the one-eyed ninja's shoulder. He was startled but just shrugged it off and let the owl sit there. A small Genjutsu made it look like Kakashi had a peg-leg and a poufy shirt with tights and a pirate hat on.

Several of the passengers snickered before Kakashi noticed. They started laughing at the illusion of a beard growing from his mask with his forehead protector slanting over his Sharingan eye like an eye-patch. "What are you all laug…" He trailed off when he noticed he was holding his little orange book in a hook rather than a hand. "Ha-ha, smart Alecks." He pouted while dispelling the illusion as Hedwig flew to Harry's hand.

Looking to the right Harry frowned. "You know, you both can transform now. It's not like any of the villagers will see you on the ship." That confused all the ninja until the foxes beside Naruto's feet transformed with bursts of smoke. When it cleared two fox girls were left behind.

First was Eon, she had long white hair with two fox years atop her head. Her skin was smooth and tan with red flame marks under her eyes and on her shoulders. Her purple floral kimono hid her five white tails but hung off her shoulders loosely showing off her E-cup breasts as they bounced when she moved. A single lock of long white hair fell over her left ear and had red and white yard tying it off white two cat bells hung off it. Ger left eye was golden with a slit while the other was deep blue just like Naruto's.

Lanza was taller with golden fur. Her entire body was furry unlike Eon who had smooth skin like a human. Her front including her large E-cup breasts, forearms, hands, inner thighs and everything below her knees were white furred. Eight fluffy tails swirled behind her with white tips and black crescent moons on each. An additional black crescent was on the outside of each thigh and her forehead. Her hair was long and red while her eyes were deep purple. A black loincloth and thong rested around her hips with a white outline. Her breasts were supported by black forehead protectors crossing her chest like bandoleers that lifted them but still let them bounce. A short muzzle with a black button fox nose twitched as she looked around the deck.

Sarutobi started to make handseals until he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. "If I may have your attention please, these are Naruto's familiars Eon of the sun Kitsune clan and Lanza of the moon Kitsune clan. They are essentially Naruto's bodyguards, partners, and pets. It's not unlike Inuzuka and their dogs or my owls." As a precaution he activated his Sharingan to make sure he could catch any thrown weapons since the security wards might take a few precious moments to stop at this range.

Tsumi and the other Inuzuka relaxed as did the Ichiraku and Sarutobi. Anko and the kids didn't care nor did the non-humans. Unfortunately, Kakashi formed several handseals which bathed his hand in lightning and lunged as did Iruka who attacked with a kunai. Much to the surprise of everyone both suddenly convulsed and dropped to the hardwood deck motionlessly before vanishing. "What happened to them Harry, they aren't hurt are they?"

"Currently they are unconscious in our medical facility. Ssapdril, please escort Hokage-sama to the medical facility so he may speak with Kakashi and Iruka when Nauris awakens them. I did warn them about the wards after all." With that Harry turned and walked away with Iymithra following close behind. He had a new jutsu to contemplate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he sat on the back of his boat on the main deck. He was sipping a virgin mixed drink as he laid in the sun wearing only a pair of short swim trunks that Ssapdril had picked out for him. Iymithra and the elves except for Nippy were working on his chakra fangs attempting to work cutting curse and unbreakable enchantments into the swords for him.

A small shadow came over him and he raised an eyebrow at the small blonde girl. "Hello, you are Gabrielle Delacour are you not?" Even his Sharingan couldn't have predicted the loud squeal as the girl jumped up and down in her little pink one piece. His next conscious experience, once the ringing in his ears had died down, was of the cute little six-year old holding out a wizarding photo of him with a pen.

Blinking at the little girl who obviously hadn't learned English or Japanese yet, something he mastered using his Sharingan on his first trip to Konoha by watching the lips of Azuma and his Jōunin team as they spoke. "She wishes you to sign 'er poster." A beautiful blonde girl said from his left. She was about three years older than him as she stepped out in a blue two-piece bikini. "Fleur Delacour at your service Monsieur."

With a sigh Harry signed the picture and pat the girl on the head. "You may wish to tell her about the candy bar in the arcade room. As I understand it Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba haven't left there since the ship got to open water." He told Fleur before laying back and closing his eyes with another sip to his strawberry and mango daiquiri.

Fleur giggled and spoke several words in French to Gabrielle who jumped up and ran down the steps after kissing Harry's cheek. "She'll be at the candy bar with her new friends. I believe the Hyūuga's youngest daughter and the Hokage's son are amongst them." She mused.

"More than likely, although I do worry about the ship's ramen stores with Naruto and is two Kitsune onboard. Perhaps 100,000 kilos wasn't enough." He muttered before shrugging with a tired grunt. "Oh well, perhaps it will teach him moderation… or how to swell up like an Akimichi jutsu. Either way is good."

The blonde part-Veela giggled as she laid back in a deck chair beside Harry with her own lemon and peach daiquiri. "What is your school like 'arry?" she asked while they relaxed in the sun.

"Honestly?" he asked making her nod. "It's the most idiotic place I've ever been to. The headmaster is incompetent and obviously suffering some sort of dementia, the teaching staff is biased to their own houses on an extreme scale, racism and bigotry run rampant and you are perfectly allowed to do anything you like so long as you're wealthy enough. I hear stories of drugs and rape occasionally and as a Slytherin I've seen it happen several times in our dormitories. Dumbledore and Snape make sure nobody reports it or tells their parents though under threat of expulsion and Obliviation. I wouldn't be surprised if Snape has raped a few of the Slytherin girls and/or boys as well."

Horror was shown on the face of the beautiful girl. "Zat cannot be true! Even as barbaric as ze British are zey cannot be zat bad!" she insisted.

Looking dully at the girl Harry shook his head. "A corrupt Ministry committing treason against the Queen in the attempt to make the wizarding world a sovereign nation under his rule is the start. Bigot purebloods run the government and only hire the women who will sleep with them or have skills too valuable to let go. Do you honestly think such ignorant and childish people wouldn't teach their children to be like them?" he asked. "The Weasley's and Malfoys are the best examples. While tolerant of muggles existing, the Weasleys are just as bigoted as other purebloods since they never even bother to meet any muggle unless they have to and they never make a move without Dumbledore's say so. If you find one interested in you it's either the whole 'Veela' thing or Dumbledore is hoping to gain something out of it. The Malfoys hate anything that isn't pureblood and the only reason they haven't been arrested and thrown in prison for murder, rape and using unforgivables is that the British Minister of Magic is on their payroll. My advice is 'don't ever go to Britain'."

Struggling to speak Fleur regained herself a few moments later. "Zen why do you go to zat 'orrible place? Why do you not leave zem to zeir fate?" she pleaded.

"If I left Dumbledore and his little cronies would do everything in their power to get me back including starting a war they cannot possibly win. The fact of the matter is that as long as I'm there I can keep an eye on the morons and keep the casualties to a minimum compared to what they could be. Besides, killing Voldemort is rather entertaining with how infantile he and Dumbledore are. Neither one is a legitimate threat to anyone with even moderate levels of training." He explained and took a sip of his drink.

A sigh came from the blonde girl as she laid back and they resumed sun bathing while the sea air blew across them. The boat was stopped at the moment in open water and anchored so the guests could enjoy a full complement of personal jet skis. When Harry's company had moved into the muggle industry it was easy to get Nippy to swipe some plans for various things. The Kawasaki Ultra 250X Jet Ski wasn't scheduled for public release until 2008 and had been in the planning stages. _'I suppose using the guests as guinea pigs was a good idea after all.'_ He thought as he looked over to find Naruto, Ino and Sasuke playing jet ski tag while the other guests had a race around the ship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night they all sat together ordering their meals from menus prepared by Nippy and the chefs. Tonight they had an option of grilled rock lobster tails, Asian BBQ steak or Sweet-and-Sour Skewered Shrimp for the main course. For the appetizers there would be Tortellini Soup followed by a light salad. Dessert would be a choice of Strawberry Chocolate Mouse Cake or Berry Lemon Parfait.

Everyone ate and chatted easily while the live band played in the background until a ringing interrupted everyone. Everyone looked around until Iymithra blushed and pulled a cell phone from between her breasts before handing it to Harry. Hitting the speaker button Harry spoke. "Hello?"

"_Harry?"_ a woman's voice asked and Harry blinked. What on earth could the queen have been calling him for? _"The family just wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas before we leave for America."_

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He replied and got a throat clearing making him wince at the now amused smiles on those at the table. "Thank you… Auntie." He forced out with his right eye twitching slightly.

Several at the table stifled sniggers. _"I have discussed it with my advisors and generals and they have agreed. We will be proceeding with your plan before we leave. Have a good holiday Harry and do come visit this summer."_ She said before hanging up.

Sarutobi looked at Harry curiously but Kakashi asked first. He and Iruka had been flat out ordered to leave the two Kitsune alone so he was doing his best to ignore them and this was a welcome distraction. "What plan was she talking about Harry?"

"Has anyone ever wondered what would happen if some half trained nitwit pureblood supremacists attacked a fully armed British Military Base?" he asked with a slight twitch on the right corner of his lips. The magical beings were openly grinning at the thought while the ninjas looked lost. "A wizard, even a highly trained 'by their standards' one can fire one spell every three seconds. The average muggle gun can fire one hundred forty rounds per minute. That's not counting assault rifles and machine guns. Now consider that there are less than ten thousand pureblood wizards world wide and less than one in five worked as Death Eaters. This means that it would be roughly two thousand Death Eaters against several hundred thousand highly trained soldiers firing at a faster rate with lethal rounds while they are relatively untrained, slower and have no tactical knowledge outside of dueling what-so-ever."

Yuuhi Kurenai, a beautiful Jōunin with wild black hair and vibrant red eyes looked at Harry with the same emotionless stare Harry always wore. If she had commas in her eyes she would have been an Uchiha hands down. "But how do you expect to make them attack?"

Turning to the Jōunin Harry regarded her before answering. "Pride. The queen will release a statement over the wizarding wireless as a challenge to the Death Eaters. If they can attack and kill every soldier on a base of her choice by the end of the week she will publicly give the wizarding world sovereignty over itself so long as it does not encroach on muggles in any way. If they fail or do not attack it by the end of the week it will be an open acknowledgment that they can't beat muggles and their power base of fear will be destroyed losing their free reign. However she has chosen the Wellington Barracks in London, the single most heavily armed and best trained base in Brittan. Over 600,000 muggle soldiers with superior fire power, training and fortification with goblin wards our friend Jareth has put up discretely to nullify any and all wizard magic, apparition and portkeys once inside against less than two thousand duelists with a lower rate of fire, no training and no ability to cast magic. They simply can't win and will lose face along with hopefully most if not all of their ranks in one move but they know that they can't let such an insult to 'their pure and noble heritage' from a muggle slide and they'll attack anyway." Pleased that nobody but he knew what the real goal was, Harry sat back to watch their reactions.

Amira chuckled. "It's all a trap." When everyone looked at them she smirked. "If they attack they will probably die or fail. If they don't show up they lose their power base and nobody fears them meaning people will start fighting back killing them anyway. Either way their power is gone, people will no longer fear them. Damned if they do and damned if they don't. Their only hope is going to be attacking and using all their 'skill' and 'superior blood' to win, something that they've lost fighting, killing and raping non-combatants. If some survive and start to attack civilians it will be a legitimate reason for the queen to oust the Minister while the Wizarding public forces the Ministry to reform. The main trigger behind it all is the Death Eaters themselves and their pride. Nothing can even be blamed on dark creatures, muggles, muggle-born or anyone else than the Ministry and Death Eaters since the announcement was public and they wont be able to spin it or sweep it under the rug."

"That's not fair Harry! They have no way to win and you're forcing them to go into that situation!" Naruto yelled angrily. "You can't just do that to people!"

Harry looked at the demon container with a frown. "Tell me Naruto. Would it be better to let them know what they were up against so they could win? Then they would murder, rape and torture millions of men, women and children." He asked making the blonde boy go pale as a sheet. "It's like I told you before Naruto, you can't play fair if you want to be Hokage. You need to be willing to do what's best for you and the village. Other people can't be a factor or the village and all that which means anything to you will be lost forever. A ninja makes the hard decisions that others can't bare Naruto. If you can't then you will die and not even your 'healing factor' will save you or those you care about." At seeing the smirk on Sasuke's face Harry glared. "Wipe that smile off your face Sasuke. The village has let you run rampant and wallow in their foolishness but you will not get it from me. If you do something stupid to gain power then how are you any better than Itachi is?"

When the other boy had gone suitably pale Harry went back to his food. "He's right unfortunately." The Hokage said. "Itachi was obsessed with getting stronger and becoming more powerful to defeat Fugaku. Much as I have heard you speak about to become stronger than Itachi, Sasuke-kun. And Naruto, you've lived a hard life and I'm proud of you for getting through it so well but I'm afraid you will have to let go of your ideas about being Hokage just being the coolest ninja. You need to be colder and more ruthless than anyone else and constantly think about what is best for the village, even if it means sending those you love out to die."

"I think that's a load of bull!" Naruto pouted. "You just haven't found a way. You'll see I'll find a better way and become Hokage. Then everyone will acknowledge me! It's a promise of a life…" He was cut off as a sudden feeling of power and death slammed into everyone on the ship. Their eyes all snapped to Harry who was glaring strait at Naruto with his Sharingan activated and spinning with enough killing intent rolling off him to scare even the Dementors. Unknown to them, he was pouring almost all this chakra and nearly every bit of his magic into his killing intent. Being fairly close to Jōunin level and extremely powerful as a wizard Harry was producing an aura of pure death and evil as he looked at the blonde boy.

To them his body turned into living shadow with two perfect Sharingan eyes staring into their very beings. The dinnerware and even the table began shaking under the onslaught of both magic and chakra induced killing intent. Harry was unaware that he was doing this in his anger. It wouldn't be until morning that he would realize. Forcing his anger under control he stopped pouring his power into his killing intent. He took several calming breaths to sooth his anger as well as hide how out of breath he was. Regaining his composure he opened his eyes again revealing a pair of black eyes showing his Sharingan was now inactive. "Naruto, I will not tolerate this childishness of yours any longer. From now on you will either listen to your elders or I will punish you myself… severely."

Once he had gotten a nod from the shaking blonde boy he stood up and calmly walked out of the room without even a glance back at the wide-eyed and terrified guests. Even the Hokage was paler than usual. "Kami-sama…" he muttered. "It wasn't as strong as the Kyuubi… but I never thought any human could be so evil. It was like looking at the source of all evil itself." He said while lifting his shaking hand to take a long drink and calm his nerves. The others weren't far behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry woke up with Iymithra beside him in the bed and behind him. Her breasts were pressing against his shoulders as she held him tightly. When he looked over he saw she had been crying, most likely over his display at dinner. It was the second day of their voyage and despite his hope that things would be relaxing he had managed to scare his constant companion.

Running a hand along her cheek he kissed the dark elf's forehead and hugged her sleeping form. The tear tracks running down her cheeks hurt knowing he had been that angry. _'I thought I had more control than that. I'll need to start working on Occlumency harder.'_ he thought to himself and rubbed the elf's bare back as she slowly started waking up.

Both spent that morning in bed relaxing, she and the other elves even took turns massaging his back until lunch where he had to get up. Walking down the steps he sat in his seat at the head of the table calmly. "I would like to… apologize for my outburst last night at dinner. Hearing those particular words somehow got on my last nerve and I was unable to contain that small outburst. Naruto, if you desire to make such wild boasts and most likely get those you care about killed because you rush ahead without thinking that is your right as a ninja of Konoha. Please do as you like." He intones calmly.

Shivers ran down the spines of everyone but the elves. _'That was a SMALL outburst?!'_ they all thought together.

"Sasuke, your lessons on the Sharingan will begin today in the training room when we are done eating. Kakashi-sensei and anyone else who wishes to learn about the Sharingan may sit in on the lesson." He told the dark haired boy who grinned. Several other people happily said they would love to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood looking at his assembled guests as he stood in front of a large poster that revealed how the human eye worked in conjunction with the human brain. The poster was altered with several arrows and the eye was a Sharingan eye. "Okay, first question, what is a Dojutsu?"

Almost arrogantly Neji spoke up. "An eye based power." He smirked.

"That's a simplistic answer but correct. Half the power does, in fact, lie in the eyes. This part may be of serious interest to you Kakashi-sensei. A Dojutsu exists in two parts, the eyes which are the trigger and the brain which is the receiver. The eye itself allows one to alter not what one sees, but how they see it." Harry explained pulling down a second chart showing a Byakugan eye and the human nervous system. "In the case of the Byakugan the eye do not actually see anything, instead they relay signals from the human nervous system directly to the brain. This allows Hyūuga to not 'see' through objects or in three hundred sixty degrees but to use the electroreceptors running through out their entire bodies to sense the minute bio-electric patterns and discharges given off by even chakra somewhat like a shark. Their eyes are hard wired as relays into their nervous system which then send the pulses directly into the optic portions of the brain. They are then interpreted as images by the brain itself. The reason the nerves around their eyes bulge when they activate their bloodline is them becoming enflamed from the strain of processing so much information into ordinary nerves."

Everyone in the room was gaping at the explanation. For years people had wondered about bloodlines but nobody had ever bothered to do more than try to steal or create them. Now learning about them from a bloodline creator… it was just intriguing.

Returning the Byakugan chart to its place he pointed out the Sharingan on the original chart. "The Sharingan is different in that instead of altering how someone sees it alters how one perceives it. The reason a Dojutsu or other such bloodline cannot be used to its maximum effect by transplant patients is that their nervous system, which cannot be altered without killing the body, is not designed to work with the specific bloodline in question. This causes damage to the brain and nervous system when it is used slowly killing a user over time, usually several minutes of it being active." Harry explained while pointing to Kakashi. "Now, onto how the Sharingan's powers wor… yes?"

Ino put down her hand and looked at Harry with a frown. "If a Dojutsu is so hard to use and dangerous to have if you aren't born with it why do people have them transplanted in the first place?" she asked.

"An excellent question, the problem lies in ignorance. Often people see bloodlines as a powerful strength to use which will make them unbeatable. None of them stop to think of the flaws and limitations of the bloodline or the fact that they are adding it to their own weaknesses causing glaring holes in their abilities. Kakashi-sensei can fight for only several minutes and wastes chakra like a Genin regardless of his chakra control because of the strain it causes and can only fight for a few minutes. Without the Sharingan he would be able to fight for possibly three or four hours. All one must do to defeat him is simply remain unseen by him until he runs out of chakra and kill him while he is weakened from chakra exhaustion which would take twenty minutes at most. Even with that limitation he still cannot get the full ability of the Sharingan out of the eye." Everyone's eyes widened even further while Kakashi's visible eye was bugged out in shock.

Turning back to the chart Harry picked up a pointer and pointed to the first tomoe. "The first ability, and probably the most basic, is the ability to 'see through any ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu'. The first comma is hardwired directly into the synapses in the optical center of the brain. When active it will cause the synapses to fire rapidly allowing one to perceive chakra as a visible spectrum of light and to translate the impulses from the eye much faster than that of a normal human making them experience as if everything is in slow motion. Higher levels of this ability can make it almost seem as if the entire world has stopped dead. This increases an Uchiha's hand-eye coordination and reaction time several thousand times making them seem faster or more skilled when in reality they just perceive your movements as if they were in slow motion and react accordingly. It works much like a skilled taijutsu user who is used to fighting high speed opponents will see a civilians punch to be slow only on a more extreme scale."

Sarutobi took this opportunity to ask his own question. "How does that work? If their bodies can't keep up with the eye it doesn't seem like it would make much if a difference in what they saw." He commented.

Nodding Harry looked at the Hokage. "Very astute, it doesn't. It allows them to perceive the movement. Illusions don't work on a Sharingan user automatically since our minds disregard the effects subconsciously without dispersing the images but if a Sharingan user can't keep up with their own eyes then they can only watch their own defeat making it last that much longer. That is why Sharingan users always seem to be able to do handseals or fight so fast. We train ourselves to move at a speed in which we no longer feel like our movements are sluggish. To you we move at extreme speed but to us we're moving at normal speed and you are all standing still." Harry answered. "Are there any other questions?"

When nobody spoke Harry pointed at the second comma. "The second comma controls perhaps the most well known trait in the ninja world today. That is the ability to copy any ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu or genjutsu. The reason behind this is that the second comma feeds information directly into the memory center of the brain and permanently imprints it there for future use. The first comma sees how the chakra is molded and what the handseals that control it are. The second comma then sends that information directly to the memory where it is stored. Working in tandem these two commas allow any Sharingan user to copy any jutsu they see so long as it doesn't require something they don't have."

Sasuke frowned. "Something they don't have?" he asked carefully.

Harry nodded. "Things like needing a summon scroll, how to control a chakra fang and jutsu which rely purely on chakra control or speed. For instance we can't copy someone's speed, we merely copy their style. It's the same thing, our bodies and abilities don't change, we just remember how it is done and gain the ability to use it. How well we use it is up to training and experimentation. That was the second use of the Kage Bunshin where dozens of minds could experiment and use the stolen jutsu in multiple ways at the same time to quickly learn its limitations and strengths."

"What was the first?" Naruto asked making everyone look at him. "What was the first use of the Kage Bunshin?" he asked and everyone looked to see a slightly flushed Harry turning away.

He struggled to get his blush under control. "Moving along…" Harry evaded carefully only to wince.

Naruto would have none of that and the Hokage was trying not to snigger. He obviously knew the answer to this one. "No, I wanna know what the first use of the Kage Bunshin was Harry. You know what it is so tell me."

Twitching as the old geezer was sniggering, he also noticed Hyūuga Hiashi, whose lips were twitching revealing his own knowledge of this… insanity. _'I hate you both.'_ He thought angrily as he sighed. "The first Hokage was a good man, don't get me wrong, but he and his wife were… what we call swingers." Seeing the blank looks on the younger people he twitched slightly as the clan heads were now openly laughing at him. "They enjoyed having sex with lots of people. The first's wife wanted to try being gangbanged and they wanted to settle down but normal clones wouldn't work and mud clones were too messy so the first created clones which would turn into smoke when they vanished. Thus was born the 'Gangbang no jutsu' and 'Bukkake no Jutsu'. When his wife learned it she invented the 'harem no jutsu' and 'twincest no jutsu' for her husband's enjoyment. They were known as the two person orgy by many clan heads." He grunted.

The magical beings, civilians and younger ninja were now gaping openly. Kurenai was scooting away from the now widely grinning Anko and Azuma both of whose eyes had lit up at hearing those jutsu names before they looked at her. It was obvious both intended to learn them with her as their test dummy. Not wanting to be blamed for mentally scarring under aged children with Anko and Azuma gangraping Kurenai in an orgy of Bunshin-related lust and depravity Harry sighed. "Yuuhi, if you are finished harassing Mitarashi and Sarutobi with your uncontrollable sex appeal please sit on the far side of the group from them so we might continue this lesson."

Before she could stop herself Kurenai stood up like a scolded schoolgirl. "Yes sens… Hey wait a minute!" she shouted angrily while pointing at Harry. The room except for an emotionless Harry and a mortally humiliated Kurenai burst into uncontrolled laughter. The woman huffed angrily and sat back down smacking Anko and Azuma on the heads hard enough to make egg sized lumps when they tried to 'comfort' her. "Just for that you're taking me out shopping when we get to Tokyo Mr. Uchiha!" Kurenai stated.

Raising an eyebrow Harry looked at the flushing woman. "I'm afraid I don't share my lovers Miss. Yuuhi. Please keep your lusts to your boyfriend and girlfriend over there." He replied before pointing out the third tomoe. "The third tomoe allows the user to hypnotize or place under genjutsu anyone who makes eye contact with the user. It also allows the subconscious to analyze and predict the movements of a person, place or thing before they make the movement. When used with the other two tomoe they can dispel then copy and send back any genjutsu sent at the user."

"Is that so?" a female voice asked and Harry activated his Sharingan before turning to Kurenai who started making handseals. She vanished in a swirl or wind before a tree started to grow behind Harry and then grow around him pinning him to the tree. Harry just watched emotionlessly as he looked up at Kurenai.

Rather pissed off at her humiliation Kurenai moved to slap Harry only to find herself trapped in her own illusion, pinned to the tree with Harry standing not a foot in front of her. "Yes, that is so." Harry replied in his monotone before pinching her ear hard causing the jutsu to dispel while she squealed and got put back in her seat by the ear like a petulant child. "As I was saying before little girls decided to be so rash." He said looking at the blushing genjutsu mistress sternly. "Any illusion can be sent back this way. Yes Sasuke, even the Tsukiyomi can be sent back. However it requires the exact same amount of chakra to reflect any genjutsu back at the caster. I will not be explaining the Mangekyou since I have no intention of letting Sasuke go blind or go through that sort of psychotic episode. I will tell you that there is more than one way to gain the Mangekyou. Kakashi, if you want to gain the Mangekyou later I will teach you since it can't possibly do any more harm than your stolen Sharingan is already doing to you. Sasuke, you will not be learning because the Mangekyou has severe detriment to an Uchiha and could conceivably drive you insane or possibly even kill you once you get it. I don't intend on letting you suffer through that if I can help it."

Sasuke didn't seem pleased but he nodded. In a way Harry thought he looked relieved since he wouldn't be following in the footsteps of his brother. "Now, I want to say here and now one simple fact. The Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan… are NOT the ultimate power of the Uchiha." Harry said.

Everyone in the room looked absolutely shocked at that concept. Kakashi himself looked shaken as he stared at Harry. "What are you talking about? With a power like the Sharingan you can learn thousands of jutsu perfectly. That kind of versatility is impossible to find anywhere else."

Harry looked at his sensei and nodded. "Quite true, the Sharingan is the Uchiha's most powerful tool. The fact is that it has numerous flaws however. Hiding behind a fog, bright flashes of light, pepper spray, smoke bombs or even stepping behind the user nullifies the affects of the Sharingan by either blinding the user or moving into their blind spot. A well trained Sharingan user has ways around this however. The true power of the Uchiha is genjutsu. Many people think that ninjutsu are the most powerful type of attacks. Some even think that taijutsu are the most powerful. The reason is that those cause loads of physical damage and wide area damage with less control along with their flashy explosions. Both of these are untrue. The single most powerful type of jutsu is genjutsu because a properly created one can stop, capture or even destroy the minds of an entire army in mere moments without a sound." Harry told them as he deactivated his Sharingan. "A properly trained Uchiha can cast an illusion so real and powerful that it can border on raping the mind without the Sharingan."

Kurenai shuddered at the thought of an illusion that powerful. "How good are you at illusions then? What would you say is your greatest skill?" Anko challenged from beside her.

"The ability to cast such an illusion…" He said and slowly lifted his right hand pointing it at her. "…with one finger." Anko started to scoff until she felt the skin on the right side of her face starting to peal. It flaked off and started to float away on an unfelt wind as Harry scattered into a swirling mass of fluttering bats. All those in the room flinched and backed away from Anko as more skin flaked off.

"Anko-chan." A silky smooth voice said. A voice she knew and hated. She moved her hands to release the genjutsu but struggled with the illusion, trying to make her hands work when her right hand suddenly became controlled by the right side of her head and gripped her around the throat. "Still so weak Anko-chan? I had such high hopes for you." The silky voice of the right side of her face said independent from her left. It had long black hair with a paper white face and a golden slit eye like that of a snake.

Anko felt hot tears running down her cheeks. "Stop it! You've made your point!" she screamed and the world blurred making her fall to her knees. The bats vanished and she wiped her eyes trying to calm herself. "That's was some illusion." She forced out trying to stay light hearted.

Not fooled for a second Kurenai rushed to her friend and kneeled down to hug her. Harry just watched emotionlessly. "If you require dreamless sleep potions or to have your memories removed Nippy can retrieve them from Nauris or come get me. On a side note, I discovered this in some of the books I bought on magic." He told her while Iymithra, who had been standing off to the side, handed Anko a small scroll. "Hokage-sama explained your… condition to me and asked that I find a way to remove your tattoo. It will never be fully removed without killing you. It can, however, be altered through use of magic bonding you to someone of your choice or I could simply remove the soul fragment in the seal to diminish its corrupting effects."

"Oh! Oh! Want to be bonded to Kurenai!" Anko squealed happily. "Then she can be my mistress and if I'm bad she can spank me!" the former snake summoner said happily while shoving her mini-skirt clad butt into the side of Kurenai's head much to the genjutsu mistress' irritation and the entertainment of the others assembled.

"Agreed, once I have studied it enough and I'm sure of your survival I will see to the transfer." Harry said calmly and turned towards Naruto.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Kurenai screamed much to the surprise of everyone as she lunged and tackled Harry with her arms and legs wrapped around him. "Not that! She's perverted towards me enough already! I'll do anything! I'll clean! I'll cook! I'll bare your children! Anything! Just don't stick her with me!!!!!!!"

Iymithra then had a weird reaction to this news. "Yay! Now master can have a human woman to marry and still keep us! I'll go tell the others!" She was gone with a small pop.

Grunting irritably Harry sighed. "Thank you, Yuuhi. You've just gotten us engaged. Now what?" he asked with a little sarcasm in his monotone trying to keep a reign on his still limited Occlumency and not kill her.

Kurenai looked Harry over for a few moments before shrugging. "Eh, I could think of worse guys to marry. You're strong, powerful, have the secret of immortality, rich as hell and you are kind of cute." She muttered making Harry's eye twitch.

Anko apparently thought this was a wonderful idea and asked. "Since Kurenai doesn't want me can she give me to Harry? Then we can have kinky threesomes and he can teach us about gangbang no jutsu!" The migraine that was growing behind Harry's Sharingan eyes was definitely going to get worse before it got better.

Turning to Naruto, Harry sighed. "Get your broom and go onto the deck. I'll give you your first flying lesson as soon as I can find a headache potion strong enough to get rid of this growing migraine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he stood with his broom to the right while Naruto did the same a little farther to the right. "I want you to hold you hand over your broom like this and when you feel ready I want you to speak in a clear firm voice. UP!" And just like that the broom leapt off the deck of the ship into Harry's hand.

Those who weren't magical gaped in shock while Naruto looked at his broom. "Up!" It wiggled a little and took nearly a dozen tries before he got it to work. Once he had it Naruto marveled it at the feel of it pushing up against his hand.

"Now, stride your broom like so…" Harry sad and got on his broom which Naruto copied curiously. "To speed up you lean forward and to slow down you lean back. Turning is simply leaning your weight one way or another. To go up or down you push the broom in the direction you want. When you want to land sit back and the broom will hover letting you get off. We're going to go slow over the water until you get used to it then I'll let you experiment a bit. Alright?" Both pushed off and slowly began gliding out along the water keeping just ahead of the boat.

After a few minutes of Naruto getting used to the controls they sped up and started experimenting with speed and acrobatics. The ninja watched them spiral, dive and loop through the sky with Naruto whooping happily. Only the elves were attentive enough to see the look of relaxation on their master's face. It made their hearts glow.

End Chapter 4

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

There we go, chapter 4 of book 2. The killing intent was a combination of accidental magic and anger based killing intent. It also took nearly all his chakra AND magic from how much he put into it. Anyways, read and review. I hope you all enjoyed the explanation of the actual physical workings of the Sharingan and Byakugan. I'm kind of proud of those. This chapter has been posted early as a present to my loyal readers. The next update will be February first barring ffnet problems.


	6. Chapter 5 Tokyo

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 5  
Tokyo

Dinner was a calming affair. The band was playing a faster paced song and several people were dancing. Even the Hokage and his wife were dancing. Harry relaxed watching until little Gabrielle took his hand and pulled him out to the floor to dance with her. It was probably a comical sight seeing the little girl trying to pass jogging in place as a dance so Harry picked her up and put her on her hip dancing slowly and using chakra to keep from slipping on the dance floor.

Everyone laughed when he dipped the six year old to where he was leaning over in an impossible move leaving the little girl hanging onto him in a scared fashion and his body nearly parallel to the ground. A moment of this and a happy squeal from the girl got him to right himself with her little flushed face laughing happily. They 'danced' two dances before Kurenai cut in. Iymithra followed and then Fleur.

He even ended up freak dancing with Anko and dancing with Queen Amira a few separate times. Though Amira had taken a liking to Jareth she seemed to be getting a feel for Harry for reasons he was unsure of. When dessert was served a voice came over the loud speaker. "Sir, we've just received a video transmission of your plan in action. Shall we play it on the screens in your dining room?"

Pushing a button Harry looked at those around for confirmation before nodding. "Ssapdril, please escort the children to the game room." The kids groaned but went along with it when their parents gave them 'the look'.

When the screens started Harry frowned. It was sad, pathetic really. The Death Eaters appeared, tried to start firing randomly, and subsequently were shot down like school children running through a firing range. Only three managed to get outside the wards and escape while the rest were shot to death or severely wounded. One of those that escaped had even lost his arm. "The entire thing only lasted thirty seconds?" Harry asked in his monotone.

Sarutobi looked at Harry with a frown. "Harry, the lack of lost life on the non-magical side is very good. You shouldn't wish they put themselves in danger for your entertainment."

"I'm not upset about the entertainment. I'm insulted that such weaklings thought of themselves as my enemies." He answered with his eye twitching. "Watching that fat one take a bullet up the arse was funny but honestly even school children should have done better, I should sue the bastards for deformation of character."

Everyone still at the table chuckled. For all their claims that muggles were inferior they were driven off very quickly. Nippy brought in a report and Harry looked if over before passing it around. There were eighteen hundred Death Eaters killed and only twenty-one muggle injuries. Known Death Eaters such as Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Rookwood and Nott were amongst the dead and wounded.

Surprisingly, over fifty Aurors were there too helping the Death Eaters. Several admitted they were under orders from Delores Umbridge herself after interrogation. Oh there was going to be hell to pay when the queen returned. In the meantime Harry was sipping a butterbeer while thinking. There was sure to be a backlash from this, the Death Eaters would want to reestablish their terror now that people were likely to find out they were around and defeated by muggles.

This would force the Ministry to show their true colors. Fudge would be out of office by the end of the week and the queen would put a more secure Minister in his place. The kid gloves were off and it was time the stupid bigots were put in their seats and beaten until they learned their lessons. The resulting party went well into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke the next morning and nearly fell out of bed. Iymithra was asleep beside him of course but so were Kurenai and Anko. _'It's too early for this.'_ He thought and got up before heading to the bathroom.

Stretching he let the hot water and steam soothe his muscles. He felt a chakra source open the door and a pair of familiar hands start washing his back. "Are Kurenai and Anko still asleep?"

Iymithra smiled and nodded as she scrubbed Harry's back. "Yes. I thought they might enjoy sleeping with their fiancée." She smiled.

A chuckle came from Harry as he looked at her from over his shoulder. "You know we were just kidding right? We're not really engaged."

The dark elf blinked several times before her ears wilted and she looked down. "I'm sorry master. I will understand if you choose to punish mPH!" she was cut off when she felt Harry's hand on the back of her head pulling her down into a kiss. A kiss on the lips! Her heart fluttered and she molded her body to his smaller frame kissing back with everything in her.

"You know I won't punish you for such a thing." He said to her and laid her along the side of the huge Jacuzzi style bathtub where he gently washed her. Iymithra spent the next hour luxuriating in her master running his hands freely over her nude body washing every inch of her no matter how intimate the place. Nothing sexual happened but it was a huge step forward in her quest to become her master's lover.

They were finishing up when Anko and Kurenai walked in to see Harry washing Iymithra's breasts slowly and deeply. To be fair though, if Harry had any clue that it looked more like he was playing with them to others he might have not been so confused why they were so freaked out. Kurenai and Anko gaped for several seconds before going into rants about perverts getting younger.

Breakfast in the main room was quite with only the Akimichi, Sarutobi and the youngsters eating with him. The others had chosen to eat in their cabins while Anko and Kurenai chose to eat on his veranda. As they were finishing the meal the captain's voice came over the intercoms all over the ship. "We will be arriving at the Tokyo docks in an hour."

Everyone went to their rooms if they weren't already there and got dressed for their shopping trip. Harry held each of the children a credit card. "Each of these has been charged with 1,024,800 yen or ten thousand American dollars to work with so enjoy yourselves while you spend. This is your money for the week and you may use it on yourselves or on presents for others. At the end of the week the accounts will be drained and anything left over will go back into my accounts." He told them.

Sarutobi looked at Harry curiously. "What will be our plan? Do you have any thoughts about where we will go?" he queried.

Nodding Harry turned to each of them. "When we get off the ship I've arranged for limos and drivers to take us to Shinbashi station. From there we will take the Yamanote line to Harajuku station. In Harajuku there are lots of shops and things to see so we'll split up and explore. If you get lost you can channel chakra or magic into your rings to find us with the built in point-me spell. Then when the alarm enchantment on your rings goes off follow them to the group and we'll head to Shibuya where I've reserved us a private VIP lounge at a night club called Secobar Shibuya. Finally, we will come back and get a good nights rest for Christmas in the morning where we'll open presents."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting off at Harajuku station Harry chuckled. Yoshino and several of the girls had beaten up a couple perverts on the train that had copped a feel. The one who copped a feel off Hinata had actually yelled 'So worth it!' as he was hit with a Jyuuken strike from Hiashi to the balls.

Kurenai had beaten the daylights out of a couple guys who grabbed her and to nobody's surprise Anko happily went to a secluded part of the car. She came back smelling of sex and blood looking really depressed and disappointed. She muttered about half-assed perverts who couldn't get it up more than once making Harry bite his lip to keep from laughing. Fleur hexed one pervert to piss himself every time he thought about groping a girl.

All those in the group stared at the people all around. Goths, cosplayers and even some girls in wedding dresses. Sasuke's eyes rolled up in his head and he gave out a small moan upon finding his orgasmic heaven. The others just pretended they didn't know him until he was done. They split up with Sasuke following Harry, Naruto and Iymithra who was under a Henge to look human along with the two Kitsune.

Sasuke pulled them into a clothing shop and started looking through things happily while Naruto was helped by a sales girl. Sasuke happily went into the back and tried on a leather set of clothes he had found. He came out a while later in a pair of tight black leather bondage pants with white straps and a white leather belt. A matching sleeveless leather jacket was on him as well along with a high collar which was left unzipped to his throat and hung open. A red and white leather collar was around his neck and his arms were covered in leather bands and black fingerless leather gloves. His feet were covered in black leather steel toed boots with buckles instead of laces.

A frown came to Harry's lips for a moment before he picked up a gray kimono style trench coat with white lining and put it on Sasuke. "Much better… we'll need to do something about that hair though once Naruto gets out. Maybe a nice tribal tattoo as well." He muttered making Sasuke's eyes light up.

Naruto came out of the dressing room wearing a pair of baggy kung fu pants which were tucked into a pair of armored boots. Leather bracers were on his forearms and his Jōunin vest was on his shoulders but hanging open showing his muscled body. Harry's only comment was 'hair gel' as he motioned for them to pay. Each got a couple sets of the clothes they liked and paid before they left. Harry sealed their purchases into their scrolls for them and led them on.

Second stop was a tattoo parlor where Harry led them inside. Naruto chose a five toed dragon in black tribal art that wove around his abs before swirling up his chest before coming around his shoulders and across his back before coming back down his other shoulder with its head over his heart. Sasuke opted for a black tribal art phoenix that had its tail feathers start just above his groin and go up his abs with its main body on his chest. Its head was staring strait ahead over his clavicle with its wings spread and going down over his shoulders and arms to rest on his upper arms and upper back. They each chose to get piercings as well. Sasuke with several rings going up his ears while Naruto just got his tongue pierced.

Third stop before lunch was a hair stylist who put frosted silver on the outer layer of Sasuke's jet black hair. It was also styled to get rid of the 'wings' on his head and let it hang more freely. Naruto's hair was simply spiked up like an anime character he had seen on a poster they passed by called Gogeta. All in all it was a vast improvement. Several bottles of hair gel and frosting aerosol cans were added to the bill and both paid while they followed Harry to lunch.

Lunch was at a restaurant called Kaikaya. It served a wide array of modern Japanese sea food. Sasuke immediately started enjoying the sushi while Naruto found a new love in the form of octopus balls. Harry just ate his shark fin soup and some fillet of grilled salmon with shrimp on the side. Iymithra chose some steamed king crab on Harry's insistence that she get whatever she liked. The foxes chose to get the same as Sasuke. Harry paid for the meal and they left to watch street performers while they had some butterbeers. The fact that some of the performers were having a martial arts demonstration, which Harry copied, was also a factor. Naruto commented about the Tai chi user looking like a Hyuuga which prompted Harry to explain martial arts. One of them, a redheaded girl with a pig-tail used something called Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken which Harry took special care to copy.

Several cosplayers who were witches and wizards recognized Harry and asked for his autograph which he gave with an emotionless stare. "Why do you want his autograph so much?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"He's one of the most powerful men in the world!" one of the girls said. "He defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort eleven years ago and saved the entire world from his Death Eaters and their terrorist activities." She explained making Sasuke and Naruto look at him in shock.

When Sasuke asked what they thought about Uchiha Itachi they just asked him who that was. The young Uchiha was shocked that nobody had ever heard of Itachi or any of the Uchiha clan and looked to Harry for an answer. Sighing Harry spoke. "Itachi has very little power Sasuke and for one simple reason. He chose to do something very stupid. Because of that he will never realize his full potential as you will. People who go missing-nin those like Itachi and Orochimaru have one thing in common. They forget that they got their power in their villages in the first place. Itachi and Orochimaru got their power in Konoha while the seven swordsmen got theirs in Kiri. But they still hide from ANBU and retribution because of one simple thing. Do you know what that is?"

By now Sasuke was listening in rapt attention. "No, what?" he asked.

"Missing-nins can't gain power. Those of us that go on missions gain power through our allies and family. Through them we learn more about others and ourselves to develop our skills greater than we could alone. You learn more skills and abilities in a proper village than you do in a world where your allies are just as likely to betray you as not." Harry explained calmly. "The only thing one can gain from becoming a missing-nin is a greater chance of death. Even an Uchiha will be executed and hunted down for such an act. If you learn one thing from me Sasuke learn this. No Uchiha will ever learn the greatest of our secrets through betrayal. Not even you or Itachi."

Sasuke frowned and looked at Harry. "How would that work out Harry? Missing-nin can trade with each other to make themselves all stronger. And with the Sharingan…"

Harry shook his head and frowned. "Missing-nin compete for any job they can get. To them sharing would only make the opposition stronger. As for the Sharingan… I know abilities that would make anything you've ever seen seem like a minor fart. Things even the Mangekyou would never be able to perform. I know abilities that can rip away a person's free will forcing them to do anything you want even raping their own children like animals, tortures that could drive you insane in mere moments. I even know an ability that instantly kills anything it touches. No burning, no pain, just silent and unstoppable death. I will tell you this now, Sasuke so listen clearly. Itachi knows nothing of power. He does not even know what power is or how to achieve it nor does anyone who has ever gone missing-nin. Never forget that. The power they have is an illusion, a delusion of their own minds thought up by themselves to given them comfort while the hide from ANBU like scared children." He told the Uchiha boy. When Sasuke looked about to protest he looked at Sasuke sharply. "Compare what you felt from me at dinner to what you know of Itachi and ask yourself who is more deadly."

Stopping just as he opened his mouth Sasuke paled and shuddered. Of course being so young he didn't take into account the fact that Itachi had probably been tired from fighting the clan. He also didn't take into account that his memories from that long ago had faded slightly. Truthfully, Harry wouldn't have either if his strategy training with Ssapdril hadn't taught him to do so. The effects of a long past memory were dull compared to a fresh one and Sasuke felt fear as he realized Harry may have been right.

'_He's ancient. Thousands of years old and with the skills of that much time compared to those of Itachi… he could destroy everything. Nothing, not even immortality is out of his grasp and he doesn't seem to care. What is the secret?'_ Sasuke wondered as he stared at Harry, the one who seemed to have so much power and so much knowledge inside him. "But, what about Itachi? How will the clan ever be avenged?"

With a look to the young Uchiha, Harry nodded. "I will teach you how to defeat Itachi, Sasuke. You have no need to fear that. However, no matter what you do you must choose, do you wish to do it quickly or do you wish to do it the Uchiha way?"

For several minutes Sasuke thought about that. He frowned and thought about it until the alarms on their rings beeped and they stood up. "I will do it the Uchiha way. I want to show Itachi what a real Uchiha can do." Looking at Harry, Sasuke was shocked when he saw a ghost of a smile run across Harry's lips. It wasn't a cruel smile of mockery or the dark smile of someone who just tricked you. It was an honestly proud smile. For the first time in nearly seven years Sasuke felt that he was proud to be an Uchiha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived the six of them saw Hiashi's hair standing strait up. The veins in his Byakugan were bulging just as much as his eyes as he looked at something with an intensity that would rival that of a surgeon. When they looked around the man they all found out what it was that had shaken him. Hinata had gone Goth.

She was standing in a shiny black corset that pushed her already impressive boobs up and together revealing an extreme expanse of cleavage with the red laces on the front tied tightly. Her short bluish black hair was now highlighted with red streaks and her lips were painted red. Her face was done up with just the right amount of make-up that hid her obviously atomic blush behind some foundation and her penciled in eyebrows.

Black leather short shorts rested around her hips with a red thong sticking out of it partially in just the right way. Black bracers with red flame designs were on her forearms and extended into her fingerless black gloves. A garter belt was hidden somewhere under her corset holding the red fishnet stockings at thigh-height which descended down into knee high black platform leather boots which used buckles instead of laces so she looked taller than she was.

Activating his Sharingan to remember this moment forever Harry stared. "Naruto… Sasuke… THAT is known as a woman. See it, study it and be damn glad you're young enough to get it." He whispered trying not to drool. Behind him both boys nodded while staring in awe of the sex goddess before them. Hinata's blush could have fried an egg at twenty paces.

Deactivating his Sharingan Harry walked up and put his arm around the blushing girl's shoulders. "So Hinata… what do you think about the possibility of me arranging you a marriage to Naruto?" Naruto had blushed neon red at those word while Hinata had fainted. It would be weeks before the teasing would end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secobar was a widely popular techno nightclub in Shibuya. On the main floor hundreds of teenagers and adults danced and jumped to the music while lasers and strobe lights flashed and spun wildly. Up in their private booth a few were sipping butterbeers and sake while the adults and Harry were sipping Ogden's Fire Whiskey.

Kiba and several of the others were on the main floor dancing while they watched. Azuma looked over at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me Harry. Why do you dislike the Haruno so much?" he asked. Everyone in the private box blinked and looked at Harry.

"The Haruno have always wanted to marry into the Uchiha. However there is one simple reason that it cannot be allowed to happen under any circumstances." He said making Sasuke gulp nervously. "That reason is that while the Sharingan is a hereditary recessive bloodline limit the Haruno pink hair is also recessive."

Kurenai frowned. "That doesn't sound so bad. I mean pink haired babies are just so adorable you want to hug them."

Not bothering to even acknowledge that comment with an answer Harry said a set of six words that froze Sasuke in horror. "Uchiha men with long pink hair." Everyone imagined it and while some started laughing Sasuke and Kakashi were gaping in horror. "Such a thing would kill any prestige the Uchiha had and more than likely we'd never be taken seriously again."

Sarutobi looked at Harry and nodded. "Have you found any clans you feel are worthy of receiving a bloodline limit Harry?" he asked. That got a bit of attention as everyone snapped their eyes to the Hokage. When he saw those stares he smiled. "Harry has the ability to create any bloodline limit he chooses in whoever he wants. He is not simply the source of the Sharingan, but of all bloodline limits." It was a bold faced lie but it would help Konoha in the long run if everyone thought it. With Harry's magic and the knowledge of how to create any bloodline he chose he would make Konoha famous beyond belief. These clan members would tell others, and they would tell others. In a matter of weeks all the shinobi nations would think that the creator of all bloodlines lived in Konoha. It would draw bloodline clans to join the village or possibly even make money for the village selling bloodline limits to their allies.

"Several may be worthy. It will take time before I can be sure." Harry said. "I can also destroy bloodline limits if you wished to know." The book had been one of a kind and the original notes on the creation of bloodline written by the Japanese wizard who created all the bloodlines in the first place, Senju Tamura. It even had spells to destroy bloodline limits or just disrupt them. Harry had chosen the last dojutsu he had ever made to fix his eyes but there were dozens. In all there were over three thousand bloodline limits of all kinds and abilities which were explained along with the seal needed to change the person's DNA so they could use it. The one implanted with the bloodline would automatically be able to use it without any of the side effects their descendants would suffer but they would never be able to choose to change back or reverse their bloodline limit to a previous one and if their new bloodline was destroyed they would never have a bloodline again.

Hiashi looked at Harry for several minutes. "How many bloodlines can you put into one person?" he asked with a frown.

"One." Harry answered emotionlessly. "The human body can only sustain one bloodline at a time since a second one will cause the subject DNA to break down and the person will slowly die due to cellular decay. They can also only be implanted with a bloodline once and it will eliminate any other bloodline they have. There's no going back after that though. If you get implanted with one you're stuck with that one or it can be destroyed leaving you without a bloodline at all."

A number of clan members winced at that possibility. "It's just sad that so many bloodline users have lost their original strengths and abilities. Many used to be so much stronger."

Even Sarutobi looked at Harry in shock with that comment. Shikaku raised an eyebrow at Harry curiously. The clans were once stronger than they were now? That was an interesting piece of information. "How so?" he asked.

Looking over at Shikaku, Harry studied him for a moment before looking down at Sasuke who was actually dancing with an older woman. "Take the Hyūuga for instance…" he told Shukaku which got everyone's attention and a glare from Hiashi. "…the original purpose behind the Byakugan was to make infallible look outs who could spot entire armies by taking tight shifts in watch towers. A single Byakugan user would be able to spot anything from an army to a single assassin anywhere inside of or within miles of any fortification they were stationed at. With their three hundred sixty-four degree vision nobody would be able to sneak up on them even at night. They were also meant to be long range artillery archers and snipers. By zooming in from their watch points they would easily be able to take out entire armies with pin point accuracy. It was even once said that no enemy could survive within ten miles of a Byakugan user. Their kaiten was meant to be a self-defense against retaliatory artillery. Now they're nothing but scouts and taijutsu users which are easily fooled by solid clones. They lost their power by becoming a noble clan and choosing politics instead of the raw ability they were once feared for. After all, what do you fear more, someone who can see you and beat you if you come close or someone who can see you and fire and arrow ten miles through trees and obstacles landing an arrow right through your eye then splitting that arrow in twain with a second arrow fired before you could blink?"

Tsumi frowned and looked at Harry before speaking. "But what about the Mokuton? Why can't Tsunade-sama use it?" by now everyone in the room was listening.

Harry nodded. "She could." He told them making everyone blink. "But the Senju clan didn't have a Mokuton bloodline. Theirs was a bloodline with perfect chakra control regardless of how much or how little chakra they had. That ability allows them to excel at whatever skill they choose to use it for. Mokuton is a Hijutsu, a hidden skill; anyone can use it if they train enough. They'll just never be able to use it on the same level as those with the bloodline though. The Senju clan can't be surpassed in terms of their goals as their bloodline allows them to excel in their chosen field beyond any other."

Anko was interested in this and watched Harry like a hawk. "But how does it work? How would we be able to use Mokuton?" she asked with a confused tone.

Without looking away from any of the children dancing he answered. "Mokuton is merely the act of infusing small pulses of chakra into the earth to find wood or seeds that can be used. The chakra is then fed into them through chakra strings released from the body into the earth causing them to grow since chakra is the source of all life. It's like ice and Raiton jutsu. Anyone can use them if they train enough but bloodlines allow people to use them more effectively than anyone else. Perfect chakra control allows one to spread the chakra strings in greater number over wider areas. It can also be used for anything from taking the moisture out of the air to form water jutsu or as Tsunade-sama seems to have chosen, for medical jutsu.

The Hokage turned to Harry curiously. "Do you have any Mokuton or Raiton jutsu? Our village doesn't have many of those."

Nodding Harry sat back in his chair. "I bought every Jutsu scroll and book there was, even those which were one of a kind that couldn't be copied. I have Mokuton, Raiton, Futon, Hyōton and numerous others. I also have summoning scrolls and dozens of scrolls from all over the world which were collected by people over thousands of years. People would leave the elemental countries long ago before they completely cut themselves off from the outside world with a powerful ward called the fidelus charm. The entire elemental continent is under the fidelus charm and I must say it's one of the most powerful shows of magic I've ever seen. Nobody can find it unless they are invited to the continent and know where it is. However before the ward was set up thousands of clans had left the elemental countries and chakra was all but forgotten. Many scrolls were thought lost but eventually people began to sell them on the internet or in auctions which I took every opportunity to buy and I'm proud to say my own library holds more than 1,000,000 scrolls and books on jutsu of all kinds. It has everything from basic use of chakra to powerful Kinjutsu."

Everyone was shocked by this information. Even the Hokage's personal library had only three thousand such scrolls. Kurenai was the one who spoke up this time. "How many jutsu do you know?"

A glance from Harry was all she got. He didn't even answer her but he smirked slightly for a moment as he sat in his chair. In reality Harry had only mastered his Sharingan, chakra control, Kage Bunshin, Katon, Shunshin and Genjutsu. He was just about half way through the first scroll of his Suiton jutsus. Sasuke looked at him with an amazed stare before frowning. "When do I get to see this library?"

"I will be teaching you nearly everything I know Sasuke. I went through a great deal of trial and error to learn what I know. You will not need to make those mistakes. As for seeing my library I'm surprised at you. It is on the ship after all… well copies of some of the more common ones are anyway. Nothing too dangerous is there and it's only up to high Genin but the adults can get into the restricted section where I have a few more useful rare references they can use. The wards will not let anyone take the scrolls or books out of the library but you are free to read them as you like." He told Sasuke and everyone sat up. None of them had bothered to go to the library yet and that sort of irritated them that they hadn't considered it.

Hana was almost giddy as she thought about learning more jutsu. "How many scrolls are in there to read Harry?" she asked.

Thinking for a second Harry answered. "I only put one hundred copies of my Genin level scrolls in the main library with another fifty books of the same level. The rest are just books on various subjects and a few other sections on manga, history, science and the like. The restricted section has only twenty scrolls on Chūunin and Jōunin level jutsu. The one Kage level scroll can't be touched except by me and Hokage-sama for safety reasons." He told them while relaxing.

The rest of the night was full of idle chat, dancing and music. Harry danced with Iymithra and several girls. He had almost lost his emotionless mask when 'Naruko', who was Naruto in his sexy jutsu form, asked him to dance. Everyone had a good laugh while Harry and 'Naruko' freak danced on the club stage as the audience cheered them on. Even Hiashi had smirked slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night on the ship Harry looked at Kakashi from his place on the other side of the training room and frowned. "Are you sure you want to learn this ability Kakashi-sensei? The Mangekyou can cause severe damage to your vision if used too much. You will have to use it as a last resort if you use it at all and you still won't get the full benefit of the bloodline anyway."

Kakashi nodded seriously. "I need to do this. If there's even a chance that it could save my teammates then I need to know it." He said.

"As you wish." Harry said. "I heard what happened to Obito and Rin by the way. How did that feel to you?" he asked.

Frowning Kakashi looked at Harry. "Their deaths hurt a lot."

Harry shook his head. "Not what I meant. How did it feel to know you killed both your teammates?" he asked his teacher.

"What?!" Kakashi screamed angrily. "How dare you?! I didn't kill them!"

A raised eyebrow looked at Kakashi. "No use hiding it. I read the report. How you abandoned them to go on with the mission?"

With his visible eye widening Kakashi looked at Harry. "I… I did, but I couldn't have known…"

Sharingan now activated and spinning Harry looked at the Hatake. Kakashi was too deep in his grief now to notice despite looking at them. "You told him to leave Rin to die. You knew what would happen if you left them behind. If you hadn't been late Obito wouldn't have been killed when he had to save you."

"It's your fault Kakashi." A new voice said off to the side. Kakashi turned and his eye widened to see the mangled and mutilated for of his deceased best friend Uchiha Obito whose left eye now rested in Kakashi's left eye socket. "It's your fault Rin and I had to die, admit it!"

Next was a female voice that seemed to bulge and pulsate from his stomach. "It was you who killed us Kakashi! Why did you have to kill us!" Slowly the bulge in his stomach pulsed and grew before ripping out of his Jōunin vest. Still melded half in his stomach was Inuzuka Rin, or a zombie version of her. "Look what you've done to us Kakashi!"

Tears began to roll down Kakashi's face as he tried to cover his head to block out the memories. "No! I didn't do this! It's not my fault."

"Admit it teme! You know it was you who did this to us! We wouldn't have had to die if you had just listened to Minato-sensei! Tell me, was it worth it to watch us be tortured and killed like that? Do you still think you're better than this Dobe? I'm tired of your excuses teme. If you can't even admit to what you did then you're worse than your dad!" Obito yelled angrily while Rin pulled her body from Kakashi's stomach and leaned into Obito's arms sobbing. "Now you're making Rin cry because you won't admit it!"

On his knees, sobbing his heart out Kakashi whimpered. "It's my fault. It's all my fault you both died. If I hadn't been so arrogant… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I killed you both AAAARGH!" the Jōunin screamed as he clutched his still hidden eye in pain. The illusion vanished as Harry's Sharingan stopped spinning. "What… what did you do to my Sharingan?!"

Shaking his head Harry looked at the Jōunin as the pain started to subside. "You just gained the Mangekyou Sharingan." He told the man.

Hatake Kakashi wasn't amused. "What was the idea of using that Genjutsu on me?! There was no need for that!"

"Yes, there was." Harry replied making Kakashi blink. "The Mangekyou Sharingan comes at a terrible price which is massive amounts of mental stress. In your case you were too lazy and unfeeling of others for anything to work so I had to use what I knew would cause the stress needed which was used by many others who gained it, killing the only thing which you cared for most in the world. In your case they were already dead so you had to acknowledge that you were the reason they died in order to activate it. Now do you understand Kakashi-sensei? Was it still worth it to get that jump in power to have to go through such pain?"

The Jōunin blinked before looking down and shaking his head. "No, it wasn't. I see now why you gave me so many warnings." Kakashi asked carefully. "Is there any way for you to give me the bloodline like you so I won't go blind?"

Harry looked at Kakashi silently for a moment before he spoke. "I can't do that for you since your Implanted Sharingan wouldn't be affected by the implanting of the bloodline since it's not your eye."

Kakashi sat down in a chair by the door to take a breather and shake off his memories of the Genjutsu he had just been under. Neither noticed how the back of the chair pressed a button to activate the intercom behind them. "At the age of one my mother died." Harry said emotionlessly after he sat beside Kakashi making the Jōunin's visible eye widen. "She was murdered in front of me with a powerful curse called the Killing Curse. Anyone hit with it simply drops dead, no fanfare or even injury just death. She could have saved her life by stepping aside and letting a mass murderer kill me. He wanted me dead for some reason I still don't know. She refused and I watched her as that vibrant green light struck her and heard her scream as she died. His high pitched laugh as he killed my mother still haunts me. That is my first conscious memory in life, the murder of my mother for her trying to protect me. After that he turned on me and cast the killing curse. To this day I am the only person to ever survive it as I managed to rebound it back into him."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kakashi asked in awe. _'Not only was his worst memory his mother being murdered it was his FIRST memory. The pain of knowing that… dear Kami-sama.'_

Several seconds passed before Harry said anything. "Perhaps it's because I used your own worst memory against you. Maybe it's that somehow I think you will understand. It could be after being famous all over the world and knowing they praise me for the murder of the one person in the world I can remember loving I just need to let it out. Every day in my home country people praise me; they hail me as a savior without even a thought of how I feel that they are celebrating the murder of my mother and father as a national holiday every year. I… envy you Kakashi-sensei. I envy that you even have memories, painful as they are, of people who really care for you which is something I am curse to spend eternity never knowing. For all my power, for all my wealth and fame, for all my jutsu and my powerful bloodline legacy the price is the cold dark wasteland of eternity, a place where I will walk endless, lifeless with no respite from the pain." Harry got up and walked out of the room. "Sleep well Kakashi-sensei, dreamless sleep potions will be provided to you by Nippy if you need them."

All over the ship the guests and crew were all in awe of the conversation they had all just heard over the intercom. Girls and children were crying and the Hokage had gone a sickly pale. Even the emotionless Hyūugas Hiashi and Neji were shocked into stillness. Many dreamless sleep potions would be taken that night by everyone on the ship. Only Iymithra wouldn't take one as she stayed up all night holding her master, in mourning for a pain she could never hope to heal him of.

End Chapter 5

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken – Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire Fist

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:  
Damn, that's got to be the most dramatic and Emo thing I've ever written. Meh, oh well, I'll write something more fun later. Anyways, this chapter was shortened since I needed to put the next part in the next chapter so it would make sense. Keep Reading and Reviewing!


	7. Chapter 6 Christmas and Snow

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 6  
Christmas and Snow

Morning came as it always did and Harry woke to the feel of Ssapdril gently shaking him and Iymithra. They looked up curiously to why they were being woken. "Master, the guests are all awake and waiting for you in the entry hall to open gifts." Ssapdril told them.

Taking a look at the clock Harry grunted and put on a robe. Iymithra simply put on a red silk Happi coat that was easily two sizes too small for her. When she tied it shut it hid only the bare essentials with her breasts on display bordering on indecent. The bottom of the coat stopped just short of showing off if she had natural white hair. If she bent over it would show that and more.

Both walked down the steps of the ship and into the entry hall. The tree was decorated and brightly lit with hundreds of gifts below it. Nobody was left out, not even Hiashi, as the younger children happily looked at their gifts. Iymithra sat down side saddle on Harry's lap and leaned into him. The crew was probably opening their own gifts right now, left for them by Nippy in their cabins. Nauris hugged Harry good morning as did Nippy and Ssapdril before they noticed everyone looking at them. "Well? Those gifts won't open themselves after all." The younger ones needed no more encouragement and it soon became a blizzard of wrapping paper.

Harry was happy that this year he could again share his wealth with those he cared about and he watched everyone open his gifts. Naruto got Harry's old invisibility cloak. With her weapons sealed inside her hands Iymithra could now use her elf invisibility like the others so they didn't really need it anymore. Kakashi got a broom of his own that didn't rely on magic to use, just voice commands and balance. It wasn't as fast as a nimbus but it was good and sturdy. Sasuke gasped getting everyone's attention. People looked over and gasped as well. There in his hand was one of Harry's prized chakra fangs in a hard redwood case. The young Uchiha looked at Harry in awe. "Thank you."

A small smile came to Harry's lips for only a moment. "It's enchanted in addition to its chakra abilities. The edge of the blade produces a constant high powered diffindo which is a cutting curse to let it cut though nearly anything with the slightest amount of pressure so be careful you don't cut yourself. It's also unbreakable so don't worry about dulling or damaging it." He told the boy. Sasuke ran up and hugged Harry happily making him pat the boy on the back gently.

Kurenai got a voucher for one bloodline limit from Harry. It was for a bloodline limit known as the Gengan, or illusion eye. Many knew of the Kurama clan, they were dying out because they were growing weaker due to inbreeding and fell out of favor with the village since their bloodline was too weak to be effective any longer. Very few were able to use chakra any longer and the clan was putting all their hopes into Yakumo their new clan heir who was only a few years older than the rookies. Kurenai took her turn Hugging Naruto. The Gengan allowed the user to cast nearly unbreakable illusions at will and being a Genjutsu mistress it would be extremely useful to her.

The Hyūuga were given bows made in the ancient Hyūuga style. They were made from dragon horn and were easily one of the hardest bows to string. Though they had a feather light enchantment and an unbreakable enchantment it would take chakra enhanced strength to draw them. Nauris promised to teach them how to use the bows later that day since she was a powerful marksman as a wood elf.

All three Inuzuka got three-headed puppies. Harry explained about the sleepless three headed guard dogs of hell and told them to be damned careful with it since they were massive when fully grown. Fluffy had ended up having puppies over the summer with Fang somehow and Hagrid had said he could have the litter of three if he would give them to good homes. Their dogs got flavored bones of all kinds. Why a manufacturer would make an 'every flavor' dog bone Harry would never guess but the dogs seemed happy.

Aburame were difficult to shop for. Eventually Harry had settled on giving them an assortment of live billiwigs. The small blue helicopter-like insects had fascinated them almost instantly. The fact that their stings caused giddiness and levitation got them even more interested.

Each of the Sarutobi along with Konohamaru's two friends got a wizarding chess set. The pieces were animated to move and battle to the death whenever you told them to take another piece. Once the game ended the pieces would repair themselves and retake their places on the board. They even moved on their own following your voiced moves. Azuma had a fabulous time laughing as the pieces moved and killed each other.

A Japanese version of Wizarding chess called Wizarding shoji was also made so Harry bought them for the Nara. Shikamaru was currently grumbling about his father beating him again being troublesome. The comedy value was quite interesting. The one time Shikamaru won was when he looked at the board and grunted saying 'Get'em boys!' causing the pieces to leap off the table and kick his father's arse much to the entertainment of Yoshino.

Magorian and his wife got a magical telescope for star gazing. They were happy to have it since it would make their clan have an easier time with their divination. Their sages read the starts to tell the future, which was something Harry didn't understand but he would respect their customs and not comment.

Gai and Lee went nuts when Naruto gave them each a scroll on ancient Taijutsu styles and training methods. They seemed particularly enthralled by the chapters on styles that could kill with a single strike. The two started hugging and calling each others names so Harry had Iymithra put both to sleep with her pollen.

The Itsame clan got vouchers for a bloodline as well. It was called the Shikotsu Myaku which would allow them to control their bone forming and bone reabsorbing cells. It would also let them control calcium density and shape their bone so they could be used as weapons. Supposedly yhe bloodline had died out several years ago when the Kaguya clan was wiped out in a rebellion.

Ichiraku Teuchi and his daughter Ayame had been given a grant to expand their business and the deed to a shop in the main shopping district near the town square which Harry had bought from the bank since it had been foreclosed. It was from both him and Naruto but they appreciated the sentiment.

Reginald and Alice each got a body suit of black silk that would cover them from head to toe. Using it, the light from something like a Patronus would be little more than a minor irritation. A corporeal Patronus would still do damage though.

Jareth was given a small crystal ball that would allow him to see into the desires and dreams of anyone he wanted. A small scroll to the side explained how to make more of them and how to use them.

The Delacours were given rings that would suppress magical abilities. It was originally meant to stop Metamorphmagus from transforming and animagus from turning into animals. Instead they suppressed all magical abilities even spell casting. This meant that if they wanted they could block their Veela charms which would be beneficial to young girls.

Both Corvinus brothers were given a book Harry had no use for. It was the diary of a werewolf named Lucian who discovered the power to change at will. It also had notes on an enzyme that, when combined with wolfsbane, would stop the transformation from taking place on a full moon. It wasn't a cure but with this knowledge it would be a gift for all werebeasts instead of just them.

Valerian, who had hardly said a word to anyone, got a massive throne of red oak with golden inlay. It was carved in the form of a high backed chair made entirely out of lifelike phoenix. The back was a phoenix rising from its ashes with red satin cushions. Hagrid had mentioned on his first trip to the magical world about how hard it was to find a good sturdy chair that fit him. Harry had sent a matching chair to Hagrid carved of solid polished redwood and instead of phoenixes it was dragons that made up the chair. Valerian's rumbling moan of pleasure as he relaxed bonelessly in his new chair almost made Harry smile.

Each of the Yamanaka was given a copied book on Occlumency and Legilimency. Though they wouldn't be able to use Legilimency like Harry, learning their bloodline was similar so it might help them develop some new abilities using the exercises in them. Occlumency however used no real magic only self-control. Ino took the chance to hug Harry and start going over the books with her family.

Anko had been given a set of magical poisons, everything from Doxy venom to the poison of a Chimera stinger. This made her so giddy that she almost didn't notice the twin daggers inside the box. The bottoms could open up and she would be able to put the chosen vial inside it then seal them. A switch on the handles would let the poison come out through grooves on the blades.

Drake and Danica were each given controlling shares in a muggle sunblock company that they used often. As vampires they needed it to stay in the sunlight. Both could survive a few seconds but beyond that Danica would be ash if they tried anything in sunlight without it. Drake was immune to sunlight though being the original.

Iruka got a bloodline voucher as well, his was for Ikouton. It was an extinct bloodline which allowed the user to sense and open a person's hidden inner potential. As a teacher Iruka was absolutely giddy over the possibility of helping more young ninja expand on their potential.

Recipe books of all kinds were given to the Akimichi as well as a set of twenty house-elf chefs who wanted a good home. For a clan that loved to eat it was the equivalent of a gift from god. The house-elves were giddy as well over the chance to work for a good family.

Eon and Lanza both got gifts of enchanted mirrors which they loved. The mirrors were enchanted to let them contact Naruto if there were ever separated. They also allowed the two foxes to form shield spells if they needed to.

Nippy got a new bed with a magical massage function for her room. Nauris got an assortment of rare seeds Harry had seen in a herbology book. She loved potions and caring for plants so it was wonderful to watch her enjoying the gift. Ssapdril, having a fascination in writing was given controlling shares in a publishing company of the muggle world where she could get her books published. Iymithra got a gold necklace with a ruby the size of a hen's egg, the chain was just long enough to rest the ruby in her cleavage and she squealed happily while all four elves hugged Harry.

"Hey Harry? Would it be okay if I got a bloodline?" Naruto asked nervously. He didn't want to be rude but he had dreamed of having a bloodline since before he even got into the academy.

Blinking, Harry looked at Naruto. "Why? Don't you like your current one?" Several heads turned and gaped at Harry.

Sarutobi spoke up with confusion all over his face. "What do you mean Harry? Naruto doesn't have a bloodline limit."

After unsealing his portable library from the scroll Harry opened it and got the book on bloodline creation. He flipped through the pages calmly. "Uzumaki… Uzumaki… Urin… Utena… Uudan… Ah, Uzumaki." He said as he found it and started reading out loud.

Name: Rin'negan [Metempsychosis or Transmigration Eye]  
Type: Dojutsu [Eye Skill]  
Holding Clan: Uzumaki  
Description: The strongest of all Dojutsu is the Rin'negan, also known as the transmigration eye or metempsychosis eye which referred to reincarnation or rebirth, is characterized by a number of concentric ripple-like circles around the pupil of the user. This power has been said to be able to bring salvation when the world is in chaos or destroy the world reducing everything to dust. Rin'negan is the first advanced bloodline inheritance limit and was originally possessed by Rokudou Sennin the Sage of the six paths, Rokudou Sennin is also the founder of the ninja world and the creator of ninja techniques called ninjutsu.

Abilities:

- First Ring [Sapphire Ring] :  
1. Affinity for all six elemental chakras: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Soul.  
2. Advanced learning curve.

- Second Ring [Ruby Ring] :  
1. Ability to assimilate foreign chakra.  
2. Ability to shapeshift.

- Third Ring [Emerald Ring] :  
1. Ability to take other bodies as one's own including all bloodline limits.  
2. Ability to possess six bodies at once and share linked minds with each.

Shutting his book Harry put it back in his portable library and resealed it before looking at the now shocked and gaping people in the room. "You didn't think that shade of literal sparkling blue existed in nature did you? I would have thought that at least one person would be suspicious from that alone, never mind mastering Kage Bunshin in under two hours with no assistance."

"So… I have a bloodline limit?" Naruto asked in awe. He felt light headed. Not only did he have a bloodline limit his bloodline limit kicked ass!

Harry nodded. "Correct, you in fact have the first bloodline limit. I can't call it the most powerful since there are flaws to all bloodlines however out of the Dojutsu bloodlines yours is quite literally the most powerful. Once you have mastered your second ring you will be able to absorb your… healing factor's chakra. At that point you will be quite literally the most powerful shinobi in the elemental countries based on chakra reserves. I will tell you now though Naruto, just like I told Sasuke, bloodlines are tools and nothing more. Even the weakest bloodline can defeat the strongest if the person can use it better."

The blonde boy nodded and grinned happily. Sarutobi and Iruka were laughing and hugging Naruto joyfully while Azuma looked at Harry. "What are the limitations of his bloodline?" he asked.

"None." Harry answered. "The Rin'negan was meant to be a way for one to have limitless potential and ability. While the Sharingan was meant to let the users learn faster and the Byakugan was made to be the prefect protector, the Rin'negan was meant to be a way for a person to use any jutsu, skill or bloodline. It was originally meant for Kages to be able to understand their people more even if they had bloodlines. A way for a leader to lead better by example." He told them.

Shikaku seemed to be in a thinking pose as he absorbed all the knowledge. "Tell me, why are you just a Genin? You have millennia of experience, the ability to create bloodline limits at will, extreme wealth and who knows how much power. Why did you choose to become a child and live as a Genin? It doesn't make sense."

Almost cracking a smile Harry shook his head and sat back in his chair. "You wouldn't have guessed, not from your point of view. What do you do when you've read a book and finished it, or watched a movie and seen the ending? Do you sit and stare at the cover or the blank screen? Do you throw it away once you're done with it?"

A strategist through and through Shikaku snorted. "Of yours not, you move onto other things until you decide you want to…" he stopped and his eyes widened.

"…until you want to see the movie again. When you've completed all your goals, when you've hit that plateau where you can't continue on you do what comes natural. You start over and do it again." As he spoke Harry mentally thanked Ssapdril for helping him work out these kinds of aspects. He felt old saying these things but if the Hokage's plan was to work he needed to get through these situations. "Unlike movies or books however life is never the same a second time. Childhoods are different, new friends react in surprising ways, it just keeps changing. So what would you do when you're like me, in a rut and tired of being so powerful?"

With a wince at the jab to his ego Shukaku sighed. "I would become a Genin again and work my way back up just for something to do. You aren't a Genin because you need to be, you are because you want to start over and live your life again. Or I suppose live life again in a new way." He admitted.

Everyone thought for a long while about that while Gabrielle climbed up into Iymithra's lap as she sat in Harry's lap. When the little girl looked up at Harry with a big smile he pat her on the head and muttered a phrase he had heard once from one of his teachers explaining the difference between philosophy and mythology to them his year before starting Hogwarts. "How many things are missed once we lose the wonder that is found in the eyes of a child?" Though he said it to himself it was just loud enough for everyone to hear. The silence was broken only when everyone was called to breakfast by the chef's bell over the intercom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Harry was sitting with Kakashi. Off to the side the Hyūuga were learning archery from Nauris. Harry's clones were teaching the other guests about their bloodlines along with the possibilities and skills the bloodlines were meant for. The original Harry was sitting with Kakashi to give him lessons on the Mangekyou Sharingan. After checking to make sure the Genjutsu his clone was using to help Sasuke gain the first level of his Sharingan wasn't too extreme he turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what I am going to tell you is an S-class Uchiha secret." He told the Jōunin who leaned in interested. "The Mangekyou Sharingan is what as known as a personalization level. Each Mangekyou Sharingan is different based on the jutsu it has copied when the Mangekyou is first activated. There are three standard jutsu that can be used with it called Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, and Susanoo. These are the three standard jutsu which all Mangekyou Sharingan can use. What makes them unique is that the bloodline can be controlled creating personalized jutsu which are based off the most powerful and useful jutsu or techniques you already know."

Kakashi thought about it for a while and nodded. "Can you give me any concept of the limitations of it?" he asked.

Nodding, Harry pulled out his personal file. "This… is the file on Itachi's Mangekyou from my personal records. It doesn't have all his abilities or skills, just those that Sasuke's memories were able to show me of the Uchiha massacre. He could have changed or developed his in different ways beyond these so I can't tell you for sure."

Name: Uchiha Itachi  
Gender: Male  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: June 31, 1975  
Blood-Type: AB  
Rank: Missing-Nin [Hidden Leaf]  
Class: S-rank

Elemental Affinity:  
- Water [Primary – Soul]  
- Fire [Secondary – Body]

Bloodline Limits:  
- Pinwheel Mangekyou Sharingan

Taijutsu:  
- Uchiha Ryu

Ninjutsu:  
- Dojutsu: Amaterasu – Black fire is released from the left eye to burn everything.  
- Dojutsu: Kaen – A spark of black fire is shot out of the eye which ignites the target in black flames.  
- Dojutsu: Hinokami – A massive sun of black fire erupts from the ground under the opponent and consumes them before sinking under the earth.  
- Dojutsu: Susanoo – Summon a spirit with a sword that seals anyone it cuts into a blissful Genjutsu for all eternity and a shield capable of reflecting any attack.

Genjutsu:  
- Magen: Kyōten Chiten [Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change] – Any Genjutsu is reflected trapping the opponent within it.  
- Dojutsu: Tsukiyomi – Opponent is sealed within their own mind while the caster controls everything they experience, even time.  
- Dojutsu: Izanagi – Opponent is sealed in Tsukiyomi and their mind is sucked into a black hole, in their own mind.  
- Dojutsu: Kuroyume – Opponent experiences the ground falling out from under them and they fall into a pit of their worst nightmares in their own mind.  
- Dojutsu: Kyokujitsu – Forces opponent to experience their worst memories in their own mind.

Despite himself Kakashi gaped. Harry watched him for several moments before speaking in his monotone. "It all depends on what you've seen and how you use it. Your Shuriken Mangekyou Sharingan does have limits. For instance, it can't copy other bloodline limits or let you use them. It also takes massive amounts of chakra to use and will tire you out after a few uses to the point of chakra exhaustion. As a Dojutsu it will only work on what you can see and it also will damage your vision if you use it too much."

Wincing at some of those drawbacks Kakashi sighed. "Those are some serious flaws. Is there a way to limit them?" he asked.

"According to the rumors you can have a brother with a Mangekyou Sharingan and cut out his eyes then implant them as your own like Uchiha Madara once did." Harry answered.

That caught the attention of Sasuke who was taking a breather at the time. "So if I got the Mangekyou and killed Itachi I could…"

Harry's sharp gaze stopped Sasuke. "Sasuke, why do you think Itachi left you alive? He has the Mangekyou Sharingan and he knows how to beat it. He knows his vision is failing and he is waiting for your hatred of him to make you either leave the village or gain the Mangekyou Sharingan so he can hack out your eyes for his own. The moment you gain the Mangekyou Sharingan he WILL come for you, kill you, and cut out your eyes. He will not give you time to gain the skills necessary to defeat him or learn to master it."

Sasuke felt his stomach freeze over. "That's why you don't want me to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. It's what Itachi wants."

"Partially. The Mangekyou will indeed also make you blind. If you were to learn it then your ninja career would be far more limited. Like all those in the world we Sharingan users learn by watching other people and learning to do the abilities they teach us. It's no different than a person seeing someone do something and learning to do it themselves. Since if you go blind you will lose that ability I feel your time would be better spent learning to master other aspects of being a ninja. Unnecessary risks are a fool's gamble." He told them calmly. "There are only three people on earth who can teach you to defeat Itachi, Sasuke. I will not lie, one of whom is Itachi himself. Another is me. The final one, believe it or not, is Naruto himself." Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes widened. "Naruto's greatest ability is not in his bloodline limit. Despite the pride he takes in his bloodline he knows this on some level. Surprise is the single greatest power in the ninja world and in that Naruto surpasses anyone I've ever met. Did you know that he came up with and created his own shapeshifting technique with his sexy jutsu?"

Kakashi and Sasuke were openly gaping at Harry by now. "An ability, which allows one to not only use Henge but actually transform INTO the Henge is a skill on another level than anything I created. He even made it so simple that Konohamaru and his two friends each learned it in a day. Not even the Sharingan or Byakugan can see through it. He created an S-class jutsu on his own at the age of five. Nobody has ever shown that kind of potential and Konoha has overlooked it because his chakra reserves are too large to use low level jutsu. He just has too much power to have that much control." Looking at both the other Sharingan holders Harry sighed. "One day, Naruto will surpass everyone else in the world it's a fact that will come to pass. The question is, will Konoha help or hinder that fact and will it still have his protection when he does?"

They got back to training soon after that. After almost two continuous hours of training everyone heard Sasuke boasting about finally activating his Sharingan. A celebratory party was held in which Kakashi and Sasuke were both given books on Occlumency to help them keep the addictive effects of the Sharingan at bay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the late afternoon everyone was on the main deck. They were in open water and the captain had checked all the instruments to make sure nobody was around. "For those of you who wish to learn a new jutsu I have decided to impart one of the more powerful ones that I know. In ancient times it was a jutsu used by both Hyūuga and Uchiha alike for its long range destructive capability and fire element. The jutsu is Katon: Gōenkyū no Jutsu and it releases a massive fireball which will detonate with a great deal of… Is something the matter Lee?"

The depressed looking boy looked down. "I am unable to use chakra in quantities beyond those needed for Henge or anything else. The medics say there was once a medical chakra procedure capable of creating chakra pathways for me to use but it was lost nearly three hundred ye… Wait, you know a great deal and you've been around for longer than that, do you know anything about it?" Lee asked hopefully.

"I have not moved towards medical study other than basic field medicine. I may have something in my library but I doubt I will be able to use it. We will most likely need to have Tsunade do the procedure if I have anything on it." Harry said. Lee looked hopeful as he and Gai started hugging. Everyone ignored them. "At any rate, the handseals are Ram, Horse, Dragon, Snake, Bird, Dragon, Monkey and Tiger. When you put them together you should get this result." Going through the handseals at a speed that made his hands blur Harry breathed deep. "Katon: Gōenkyū no Jutsu!" he thought spitting out a fireball easily twenty meters in diameter. The fireball shot out over the water for almost a kilometer disturbing the surface of the water before exploding with enough power to rock the boat from the shockwaves.

All the rest of the day was filled with attempts to duplicate the jutsu. Kakashi had just copied it but the Hokage had managed to learn it on his own. Sasuke and Naruto compared notes and managed to do it once they did so. The others were starting to get it when they all stopped for dinner. The night was spent partying until Lee grabbed the wrong glass.

Everyone but Harry and the magical people had seen the result before and gathered together in a corner cowering. Harry and the other magic people ignored Lee when he started staggering around and arguing with furniture. Lee wound up and swung at Harry's face in a drunken rage when… :: BZZZZZZT THUD POP :: …he was electrocuted, dropped on the ground and transported to the infirmary. Neji and Ten-Ten started begging Harry to put the security wards all around the village seconds later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okayama was a relatively rural area of Japan. The mountains held wide areas of open forests and wild ranges. The Masaki shrine was deep in the mountains surrounded by forests with a beautiful clear lake before it. Harry was a little curious about the odd house and the strange spaceship floating over the valley though as he and his companions stopped hopping through the snowy trees. "That is the ugliest color of shit brown wood I've ever seen." Tsumi muttered getting several sniggers.

They hopped through the trees and landed by the lake. Walking up Harry looked at the gathered people. An old man with long gray hair looked at them in surprise before looking to the spaceship with a wince. He took notice of the young black haired boy with stress lines under his eyes and an odd sword across his back. "Greetings, what brings you all here to our shrine? I am Masaki Katsuhito."

"Uchiha Harry, you got a problem with space invaders you need help with?" he prodded in a monotone that made the man shudder.

Looking at the space ship the old priest shook his head. "No, just some family coming to visit us." Harry just raised an eyebrow. "I will ask you not to tell anyone about us. The outside world would never understand and my grandson may end up on an autopsy table before he dies if anyone were to learn of us."

Harry made no show of emotion. "As you wish." He replied. "We came here to let the children play in the snow and pay our respects at the shrine if that is acceptable."

Katsuhito nodded with a smile. "That will be fine, until then please feel free to join us for lunch." Harry looked to the Hokage in askance. When the old man nodded he agreed and they all went inside to sit at the table. The table was small and Katsuhito was about to apologize when Harry called for Nippy and had her set up the table by enlarging it along with the room and conjuring dinnerware into place before she went to help whoever was cooking.

Introductions were made as Harry introduced his group. Katsuhito introduced his in kind staring with his grandson Tenchi. There was a busty blonde girl named Mihoshi who made Harry hold onto his sword tightly, she reminded him of those kids who would run with scissors in class when he was little. Beside her was a crab haired girl named Washu apparently who was looking at Nippy in an unnerving way. Ryoko was a rude if not unpleasant person with her spiky cyan hair and way of floating around, but she got along rather well with Anko. Ayeka was apparently some kind of princess and had long purple hair in two pigtails; she and Kurenai hit it off almost instantly. Sasami was Ayeka's little sister and a fabulous cook. Watching her and Nippy talk about foods and recipes was quite entertaining.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry kept his attention at Azusa, who was apparently the emperor of the intergalactic empire called Jurai. To his left was Funaho, who was a beautiful black haired Japanese woman, she was his wife. Much to Harry's confusion the woman to his right was Misaki, a beautiful woman with bright blue hair and red eyes, and she was also his wife. Harry forced his thoughts on the subject to the back of his mind for later as he nibbled on a rice cracker emotionlessly while Iymithra sat to his right.

Azusa apparently didn't know much about being polite to others. He ignored every attempt to speak with him that anyone but his wives and daughters made. He even ignored Harry and Sarutobi putting them off. The children went outside after a while with Sasami and some rabbit that was hybrid with a cat to play. Once they were all gone leaving Harry and the older ninja with the other members of the shrine and the royalty Azusa stood up looking around sternly. The ninja were unimpressed. "Ayeka, you and Sasami will be returning to Jurai today for your omai." he declared.

"But father I don't want to! I wish to stay here with Tenchi!" Ayeka said in her rather grating snobbish voice. The Inuzuka and Corvinus covered their ears in pain from their super hearing.

Not looking as if he was going to back down. "So you wish to defy me again, eh?" The emperor asked his daughter with a displeased stare. "As a princess you have duties you must attend to." When he didn't see his daughter backing down he frowned. "Very well, you wish to stay again? This time your champion must defeat one of the royal Juraian knights if you wish to stay!" The inhabitants of the shrine gasped as apparently they knew what that meant.

Through all of this Harry had been listening emotionlessly and sipping his tea. "Just like every other politician. Too afraid to fight themselves so they send their armies and their thugs. Nothing more than schoolyard bullies on a larger scale." He muttered which made the entire room go silent.

Sputtering for several seconds Azusa turned as purple as his hair. Everyone but the other ninjas began staring at him wide-eyed. "H-how dare you speak to me like that?! I am the emperor of Jurai!"

"And you are sending a trained warrior to beat and/or kill your untrained great grandson simply because you don't acknowledge him and your daughter's like him better than they like you. It's no different than a crime lord sending his thugs to beat or rape a man's wife for not paying protection money." Harry replied calmly. "Either fight him yourself like a man or allow him and your daughter to choose their own champion as you have unless, of course, you want to be no better than a common drug lord." Harry prodded with no emotion on his face and a monotone voice.

For several minutes Azusa glared at Harry who simply ignored him and reinforced his Occlumency. "Fine then! Just who would they choose to fight for them?"

Without even looking at the man Harry answered. "Every member of my group, even the children are trained killers and assassins. They may choose from any whom volunteer if they like. I myself will be willing to kill whoever your champion is as well if they prefer. I have quite a bit of experience in killing people."

A scoff came from the throat of Azusa. "How much experience could a child like you have under your belt? And you, as an elder, how can you let one of your youth speak so freely?"

Several of the assembled ninja were laughing as they sat causing all those not from Konoha and the magical world to gape. Kakashi was the one who spoke up. "Harry is older than Hokage-sama. Nobody is sure how old he is and he has never told anyone but we know he is over ten thousand years old and has the secret of immortality. His first kill was at the age of one when he killed a man with one blow. He also has the ability to bestow hereditary powers of varying abilities and capabilities upon others."

Sarutobi nodded and sipped his saucer of sake. "Harry is considered one of the most skilled and lethal individuals on the planet in battle because nobody is quite sure just how powerful he is. We do know that if he releases his full presence, his power is enough to make grown men kill themselves to escape the fear."

Trying to save face Azusa smirked. "There is no way any person could be so…" That was when it hit them. Everyone in the room froze as Harry produced a monstrous killing intent performing his first public attempt at using both magic and chakra together to create an aura of bloodlust. To the others it felt as if the very air was pressing down on them as they struggled to breathe. Harry was holding Iymithra's hand to comfort her as he pushed almost half of his magic and chakra together to form his aura. Since he wasn't using it all, his aura simply seemed to make everything darken instead of turning him into living shadow. His red Sharingan eyes stared at the emperor spinning slowly before he released his effort and sipped his tea like nothing had happened. The royal party and their hosts had shaking hands. Those who had seen his aura before seemed slightly unsteady as the queens, emperor and even Katsuhito dropped the weapons they had been readying to take their own lives with.

Katsuhito looked at his saucer of sake and put it on the table before taking a large gulp from the bottle. Funaho finally got her nerves under control and spoke. "We Juraians learned the secret of longevity but not immortality. Care to share the secret?" she asked in an off handed manner.

Harry looked at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "And let any incompetent in the universe achieve it? What if a criminal or some terrorist gained it? No, I believe that is one secret I will keep to myself."

Ten-Ten blinked and looked at Harry for several moments before she worked up the nerve to ask him her question. "Harry, with your age and power you could be Hokage if you wanted to be. You could do so much good, why haven't you ever chosen to be a Kage?"

Everyone was now staring at Ten-Ten. "Oh no." He replied in his monotone. "I've seen what Kages do all day and I have no intension of spending eternity filling out paper work all day. I'd actually start working on a way to kill myself after the first week." That got several laughs. "Mr. Masaki, Miss. Jurai, please choose your champion so we might finish this. My guests and I would like to visit the shrine and return home before they are as old as…" he noticed as the other ninja grinned at him. "…shut up." He muttered as he sipped his tea with his eye twitching. "Any volunteers?" Anko, Kurenai and Tsumi's hands went up quickly with most of the others following more casually. The only ones not to raise their hands were Hinata, Hiashi, the Delacours and the Ichiraku. "Please feel free to choose your champion." He told Tenchi and Ayeka.

Both were surprised but finally chose Harry. The group went outside to a small dock that extended to a tree in the center of the lake. All of the Genin except Harry, along with the three children the Sarutobi had brought and Gabrielle were having a snowball fight outside and laughing. Harry smiled slightly at them as he walked past not even seeming to notice the snowballs whizzing past his head. He came out the other side completely untouched along side the Hokage and Hiashi. The three of them were completely untouched while even the emperor of Jurai was pelted with at least one snow ball.

When they saw who they pelted the kids stopped throwing snowballs. Even Sasuke seemed frozen as he looked at the others. The kids eventually broke down into laughter while Sasuke walked over to Harry. "What's going on?"

"We're just having a demonstration of ninja ability, Sasuke. I thought you and Kakashi might like to see what the Sharingan was capable of." Harry replied getting the attention of every Konoha citizen and magical being. "Now, I want you to pay close attention Sasuke. I'm going to show you the most horrifying display of power I can create. Do not look at my eyes though, look at my feet."

A light shone down from the spaceship in the sky. To Harry's irritation it had Sakura petals running through it. A rather gay looking nitwit holding a fan with puffballs all over his clothes and pink hair appeared. Behind him was a taller man holding a staff of some sort that looked to be made of wood. He had long blue hair and a scar on his cheek. It was the pink haired one who spoke with a lisp that made him even sound gay. "So, we meet again, this time my bodyguard will… Who are you?"

"Uchiha Harry, Immortal assassin. I will be the champion of Miss. Jurai this time. Please take a seat with the others during this duel." Harry said in a monotone.

As he took a glance the place his face screwed up in disgust. "Sit at such a hovel? What a disgusting thought!" a chair appeared behind him and he sat down to watch the fight from right behind his bodyguard staring at Harry. "I will stay right here where it is safe."

Not concerned about the idiot Harry simply nodded. "If that is your wish." He said and looked at the bodyguard as his eyes turned red with three black tomoe in them causing the guard to blink and watch him warily.

Off to the side he heard the Hokage telling everyone to keep from looking Harry in the eyes at all costs. Kakashi and Sasuke were watching with their Sharingan active from a vantage behind Harry where it was safe. Azusa raised his hand once Harry and the knight had taken their places. "Begin!"

Tensing the knight watched Harry's eyes for any sign of what he would do. The pink haired moron was watching for the shock on Harry's face when he was beaten. Sadly neither got what they were looking for.

Harry didn't speak as the tomoe in his eyes started spinning. The sky was suddenly dark and cloudy with nobody around the knight or the noble but each other. Both men heard a crumbling sound and looked down at their hands. They started to panic as their hands started to rot beginning from their finger tips and moving up their arms and along their bodies wilting and withering their flesh as they screamed before a sudden fire ignited within them burning them to ash.

All anyone but Harry or the two men saw was the two tense for almost a full minute and then fall down like a pair of puppets with their strings cut. Harry's Sharingan deactivated as he walked back down the small pier. Almost instantly Washu ran over and started checking the two with some type of holographic computer. The others all followed her and watched her work on the two men just laying there while blinking slowly in a seemingly lethargic state. "Impossible!"

Funaho glanced at Harry before asking what happened. She saw him sit down and pour himself some tea before watching the group around his victims. "Physically they are completely unharmed in any way. However whatever he did completely destroyed their minds. For all intents and purposes both are completely brain-dead. Their bodies are performing involuntary reflexes but other than that there are absolutely no brain functions what-so-ever! No memories, no subconscious, not even basic instinctual patterns!"

Each and every set of eyes turned to Harry who was sipping a cup of tea Iymithra had laced with pepper-up as she sat down beside him. Both of them and Nippy sat calmly watching the others. Everyone shuddered as the expressionless gaze of the man who had not just destroyed his opponents, he had destroyed their minds.

End Chapter 6

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja [Note: Sannin means 'three ninja' don't bring it up again]  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Ikouton – Power Release  
Dojutsu: Tsukiyomi – Eye Skill: Moon Reader  
Dojutsu: Amaterasu – Eye Skill: Shining Heaven  
Hoka – Other place or somewhere else  
Katon: Gōenkyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Flaming Ball Technique

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

That 'eyes of a child' line Harry used was one of my own from a long time ago. If anyone wants to use it they can as long as I get props. Lol. Anyways, I hope everyone liked the fight scene, next chapter Harry and Konoha celebrate new years and… well, I'll let you all find out. Now, I feel this needs to be said… for the love of all that is evil STOP commenting on the translation of 'Sennin'. If it was 'Sannin' the translation would be 'Three Ninja' but there's a difference between 'A' and 'E'! THINK before you comment on translations damnit!


	8. Chapter 7 Home Again

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 7  
Home Again

It had been three days since their trip to the Masaki shrine and the group was back in Konoha. Harry had given them each a book detailing jutsu only able to be used by their bloodlines as a parting gift with the magical creatures getting scrolls on chakra manipulation for their children to use. Sure they were only copies of the books in his library created by Ssapdril like all the others he had given them but it was nice to have the originals incase anyone needed more copies made.

For new years he spent his time with the Jōunin who invited him to go to the village new years celebration. The elves chose to visit their friends and family at the shop in Knockturn alley. At midnight lots were drawn for a tradition called the new years kiss. Males and females were paired up to kiss when the clock struck midnight if they didn't have a partner already. It was rather funny to watch Tsumi shoving her tongue down Hiashi's throat like a mad woman while the poor man flailed around helplessly.

Anko had somehow gotten herself paired with Iruka and used her extending tongue to clean his tonsils… and most of his esophagus. Kurenai kissed Azuma and slapped him for copping a feel which was also pretty funny. Sasuke struggled to breathe while Ino mauled his lips and Naruto finally got a kiss from Sakura. The look on her face when Naruto blinked at her smiling face and complained that she sucked at kissing was priceless.

Harry however, had ended up with Fleur as his partner. The pretty quarter-Veela asked him to escort her to the festival since she didn't want some guy she didn't know to be her partner. Harry had agreed making Gabrielle pout. He told her that he'd take her next year which made her brighten. He asked Konohamaru to be her date for the night and Gabrielle got her first kiss from the Hokage's grandson to many a hoot and holler since she was trying to copy Harry and Fleur.

Fleur was found sitting in Harry's lap with her arms around his neck. She was leaned against him and, being French, kissed the best way she knew how. Her tongue dueled with the surprised Sharingan user's as she curled up against him. Harry's arms were around her hips supporting her while he kissed back getting even more wolf whistles as the kiss turned into a vicious make-out session. Both were flushed as they pulled apart and Fleur leaned against him with a content smile.

He and Fleur occasionally hung out or go to a shop for coffee when he wasn't training with Iymithra after that festival. He was letting her scout out locations for the new electronic club he was going to make for the village since they didn't have any. It was going to be named 'The Dancing Leaf' and the Veela would be taking care of the entertainment and other things since, as social creatures, they were well connected in the entertainment business. If it worked they planned on opening more clubs around the elemental countries. They would be making plans until summer where they would start the arrangements.

On the last day of the Christmas vacation he got an urgent message from the Hokage telling him to come in. Harry arrived to see Haruno Tsubaki her husband and Sakura, the Hokage, several council members and an angry Sasuke. Sarutobi turned to Harry when he had sat down. "Harry, the Haruno are merchants who keep commerce coming in and out of the village. I'm afraid we have to insist that this Omai occur as the Haruno have decided to boycott until the heir of their clan is engaged to the heir of your clan."

The smirk Harry gave wasn't an encouragement to their attempt at forcing the issue to go through. "Hey Sasuke, you wanna marry pinky? If you do then I'll support the entire thing, but if you don't I'll just ruin any kind of power and stability their clan has."

Everyone in the room gaped with the exception of Sasuke. "Are you insane Harry, Uchiha with huge foreheads and long pink hair? We'd be the laughing stock of the elemental nations not to mention the world."

Turning to the Hokage, Harry's emotionless mask was back in place. "Uchiha Enterprises Incorporated offers their services through our import and export division. I had Ssapdril get copies of the trade agreement with the Haruno clan and sent it to my broker and my solicitor. We can get ten times the productivity of the Haruno clan for the same price. We can also import better technology, open trade agreements to other countries to increase the mission scopes of Konoha for expansion and offer insurance coverage to ensure lost or damaged goods can be refunded. In addition we can supply better metals and fresher foods for import for less in order to increase living conditions." He told the Hokage. "Our company already has trade agreements with four of the six current world powers including Japan, China, the United States and the United Kingdom which will allow Konoha to be the first elemental country to have world wide access to missions and since our agreements also take care of supplier privilege we can also guarantee complete secrecy of the location of Konoha all together."

None of the council spoke as they stared at him in shock. Sarutobi was grinning like a mad man as he laced his fingers before him. "Tell me, what would be the over all benefit to Konoha to make this agreement?"

"Realistically? Our projections give a rough estimate of 128,000,000 ryou per year in mission revenue increase alone. Governments would pay good money to have bodyguards and do dirty work. As our company increases trade agreements that would increase several dozen times. My solicitor is also hoping to gain a trade agreement with the United Nations which could open up several billion ryou per year in missions alone. Jareth has been kind enough to have several goblins speak to the leaders of various countries in the elemental nations and we can guarantee trade agreements with Kumo, Suna, Nami and Kusa since they already agreed to trade routes with Konoha." Harry answered. "Oto, Ame Kiri and Tsuchi outright refused though. We're working on several other smaller villages but they are waiting to see how our trade agreement works before they commit."

Sarutobi looked to the council members who were almost drooling at the thought of all the revenue. They nodded together making the Haruno gape. "H-how dare you?! You can't do this to the Haruno! We demand you throw this outsider out for the village and…"

"Shut up." Shikaku said coldly. "He can give us bloodline limits, better trade than you and your clan for the same price, more missions and Jutsu while you and your clan contribute barely anything to the village at all."

Inoichi nodded. "I'd have to agree. The Haruno haven't done anything for the village other than conduct their business and even that only produces two percent of the village's total income. Now you actually attempted to shut down the village just to get your daughter a boy who keeps rejecting her. I vote we remove the civilians from the shinobi council of Konoha. All for?"

"Aye!" said Harry, Sarutobi, Hiashi, Inoichi, Shibi, Shikaku, Chouza, Tsumi, Ryu, Jareth, Marcus, Dagon, Amira, Reginald, Magorian and Valerian.

The Hokage nodded and spoke. "All opposed?" he asked.

"Nay!" shouted Tsubaki, Koharu, Homura, Danzo and two civilians. Homura, Danzo and Koharu were ninja and safe from the ruling but they had been trying to amass power by adding civilians that they could manipulate onto the council for the last decade.

With a smirk on his face Sarutobi nodded. "The ayes have it. All those in favor of agreeing to the trade agreement provided by Uchiha Enterprises say aye." The following vote went much the same way without Tsubaki and the two civilian's votes counting.

Danzo growled angrily. "Why do those beasts get to vote? You just said all civilians were removed from the council!"

Feeling particularly vindictive Harry spoke. "All bloodline limit carrying clans are legally considered ninja clans upon joining with Konoha unless they request otherwise. Each one of the magical species who have joined has agreed to become a ninja clan. Their special abilities are potent and hereditary thus applicable under bloodline limit protection act you yourself created. Several of their children have even joined the academy." He informed the three as the civilians were escorted out by ANBU. Danzo sputtered a bit before Harry turned to Hiashi and nodded. "Councilman Hyūuga, Councilman Itsame and Councilwoman Inuzuka I would like to speak to you about arranging an Omai under the bloodline restoration act."

Both raised an eyebrow at him until Tsumi spoke. "Do tell. I didn't see you getting very cozy with my daughter or son. I believe that privilege was reserved for Councilwoman Delacour's granddaughter." She teased getting several chuckles.

After a moment Harry shook his head. "I would like to arrange formal Omai this summer for Uzumaki Naruto to Inuzuka Hana, Ichiraku Ayame, Itsame Ten-Ten and Hyūuga Hinata under the bloodline restoration act in the hope of producing more users of the various bloodlines. Ichiraku Teuchi has already agreed and Uzumaki Naruto has been under the protection of the Uchiha for a full year making the eldest living Uchiha his temporary guardian until he is married or over the age of majority."

Shibi looked at Harry curiously when he spoke. "What do you mean? The Hyūuga are already well established."

"Agreed, however being more powerful the Rin'negan will be the inherited bloodline in any children she bears Naruto thus no fear of the Byakugan being taken out of the Hyūuga and thus no need of the caged bird seal. Bloodline limits are inherited through the mother most often however when two bloodlines of the same type, say a dojutsu, are combined the most powerful will be the one inherited. In the case of a person without a bloodline limit the one with a bloodline limit will pass on theirs, like if Sasuke or Naruto were with Ichiraku Ayame the children would get their bloodline. Itsame Ten-Ten and Inuzuka Hana will produce children with their own bloodlines however." Harry explained.

Sasuke looked at Harry in surprise. "So… what? I need a girl with no bloodline if I'm going to keep the Uchiha alive?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, you will need to marry under the bloodline restoration act as well eventually. I just intend on letting you choose the girls you wed. If Naruto were not so distraught over the Haruno being 'like kissing Sasuke', something I don't ever want to know how he knows, I would let him choose as well. However with his current depression I doubt he will make a proper choice if any."

Everyone nodded as Harry finished. The three clan heads agreed and Harry left to spend the rest of the day relaxing with Iymithra and Fleur. All three sat together watching a movie while the day passed. Harry only took some time out to firecall his broker and solicitor to have them start trade with Konoha as well as giving them the coordinates. His solicitor went strait to Konoha to begin negotiations. It was a good day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking, yet again through King's Cross station, Harry sighed. Several Aurors were there and apparently they were waiting for him. "What is it?" His only companion this time was Iymithra who was using her house elf invisibility.

Alastor Moody walked up to him with his limp and a smirk. "Harry Potter, we are to escort you to Albus Dumbledore immediately." He told the boy.

Not bothering to look at the man Harry walked past him while releasing a small amount of killing intent. It wasn't much but it was enough to scare the wizards and those around him as he walked past. Iymithra happily walked beside Harry, completely invisible as she watched the wizards and witches shiver.

They got a compartment and Iymithra stayed invisible while she sat on Harry's lap. A Genjutsu was put on the compartment's door as Iymithra got rid of the monitoring charms. "So Master, why did you really give them all those bloodlines?"

"Believe it or not it really is to promote bloodline spread." Harry assured her while leaning back and pulling her into his chest.

Iymithra gave an invisible smile and leered. "And it wasn't so you could have all those girls undress and willingly let you spend hours drawing the seals all over their naked bodies?" she asked curiously.

Flushing, Harry chuckled. "No, but it was a nice bonus. If that had been the only reason I never would have given Ryu or Iruka bloodlines. The fact of the matter is that that these bloodlines can help the village and it will also let their powers spread."

It really didn't matter how the seal was applied. It could be on a piece of paper and put on the forehead like Harry's had been, drawing on the body or even just around the body. All that was required was for it to be tethered to the subject's DNA using their chakra system via a magical pulse. The magic took care of the change while the seal controlled their chakra and the magical change to optimize their ability to use the power.

Bloodlines couldn't be cloned. In fact only clone jutsu made by the bloodline holder or a person born with the bloodline could use them. Many attempts be they magical, chakra or science based had been done. That was why the journal Harry had was so valuable, it couldn't be copied due to unknown wards on it and it was the only copy ever made by the creator of the bloodline limits.

There were magical bloodlines also in contrast to chakra bloodlines. Metamorphmagus and animagus were two such bloodlines. While magical bloodlines were more numerous and often coexisted with each other easily they were far weaker than Advanced Bloodline Limits like the Sharingan. The moment Harry had used the seal on himself he effectively burned out and replaced any other bloodlines, magical or not, out of himself. He would never be an animagus like his father had been or a seer like his mother. Even his ability to speak parceltongue was gone as he had found out over the last summer while Anko trained him, which didn't really mean anything. All snakes, summoned or not could understand him thanks to the summoning tattoo of Manda, it was just a little irritating that he had missed that tiny fact at the time.

It was almost comical. Magic seals that could create chakra and chakra seals that could create magic. If he lost his magic he could easily give himself a new magical core using a chakra seal in the Senju journal without even damaging his chakra or Sharingan. The humor in it was almost too much to take sometimes. He often wondered if Senju was an anomaly of some type, born with both abilities and discovering the possibilities. He was apparently a parceltongue since it was written in the language which was why it was lost for so long, not many people saw it as anything but a dark gift. His tattoo worked like a translator between him and snakes, he couldn't speak parceltongue anymore but the tattoo easily let him communicate with snakes or read the snake language.

Most of the trip went on in silence after that with the exception of Draco and his goons wandering around harassing people. Using the ventilation system Iymithra covered the other compartments on the magical train in her sleeping pollen. Everyone but Harry, her and the engineer would be asleep until they arrived. When they did a shadow clone was made and they went to their hidden camp on the other side of the Hogwarts Lake to begin training.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The month and a half after arrival was actually rather boring. Dumbledore actually tried to scold him for causing so many deaths. Harry's clone didn't make any outward sign of even caring what the man said but inwardly he was smirking. After studying the stone Harry's theory was proven correct and he instituted the plan with the Death Eaters to do one thing, create more philosopher stones.

After nearly half a year of studying the composition of the stone and the magic around it with the help of his Sharingan and the elves Harry came to one conclusion. The stone was made by a set of specific wards that only the goblins could make. After that it would take the magical and chakra energy of at least one thousand human lives being extinguished to produce the power needed to cause the wards to overload in the correct way.

Nauris had been in his portable potions lab during the battle hidden under an invisibility charm. She then mixed together ten phoenix tears, one drop of Dementor blood given freely by Reginald for 'a study' Harry was doing, a dragon's heart, some slivers of an element called carmot and one chimera's stinger within several hundred cauldrons. When the wards overloaded it destroyed them and made a backlash that turned the captured Aurors and Death Eaters into squibs but that wasn't something Harry cared about.

Nauris was completely unharmed and the ingredients had been compressed and crystallized from the backlash triggered the proper reaction creating what could quite literally be called crystallized magical cores. A large number philosopher stones had been born and they were stored in a bunker under Harry's estate along with the wands of those used as sacrifices. 'Never let it be said that Harry James Uchiha-Potter is wasteful!'

Not all of the attempts worked. In fact, out of almost six hundred mixtures fewer than three hundred of them had worked properly. The rest had formed false stones that were capable of amplifying magic and chakra but little else. Once Nauris had determined how stable they were Harry would be giving half of them to the Hokage and the ANBU.

Finding out about the Granger girl turning herself into a catgirl of all things had been the most hilarious thing he had seen in a while. His clone had offered to summon a tentacle demon for her in a completely serious monotone. Her blush actually made her cold compress begin to steam in a spectacular display of accidental magic.

Unfortunately, when Harry got to breakfast on February fourteenth he heard the words that would make him decide that Lockhart had to die. "Good morning, everyone! It is now Valentine's Day and I have taken the liberty of organizing a very special Valentine's Day treat for you all." To the horror of everyone a troupe of annoyed looking dwarves marched in wearing nappies and togas with fake wings stuck to their backs walked in. "Our cherubs of love will be the ones to take your valentines and will sing them for your beloveds. You may also be able to talk Professor Snape into producing love potions for his joyous day. Is there anyone with a question?"

Almost instantly, every female eye was trained on Harry. With a sigh Harry raised his hand and waited until he was called on. "Professor Dumbledore, would it be too much to ask that Professor Lockhart never be allowed to choose another way of… expressing himself in the school curriculum? As it is, my desire to cause him serious bodily harm is becoming difficult to ignore. I have no doubt a second assassinated defense teacher in as many years on my record might be considered excessive despite the cruel and unusual punishments he seems to enjoy putting upon us."

Dumbledore winced at that icy monotone but nodded. "I suppose this was a bit too far with putting dwarves in nappies." He muttered making Lockhart fume angrily.

"In protest of this… display, I will not be available for the rest of this event." With that he vanished in a puff of smoke. All anyone could do was watch the smoke disperse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogsmeade was just over two miles from Hogwarts. In fact the far end was the boundary distance of three miles which would disperse his shadow clone. Harry now had managed to get up to sixty shadow clones at once. The constant use of so much chakra was seriously working out his reserves. He always kept twenty reading through his portable library while he and ten more trained with Iymithra, ten for magic, ten for chakra and one left over to go to his classes. If he needed he would make another four or five clones later in the day to take care of his homework.

Naruto had progressed even farther and managed to get up to nearly two thousand clones if he tried. He was already getting better on a broom than Harry and he had mastered most of the first year spells. 'I'll need to teach him how to summon this summer.' Harry thought as they got to what was called 'The Shrieking Shack'. Nobody ever went in but Harry and Iymithra did and scoped the place out.

It had been run down and needed a little patchwork but Harry had bought the property from Gringotts which had foreclosed on the condemned building. Nippy, Nauris and Ssapdril were inside when he and Iymithra arrived. The ground floor was left alone except for several wards to strengthen it and keep pests out. The property was warded just like the estate and his yacht. Inside, the top two floors had been repaired by the elves and cleaned up before they were expanded magically on the inside. It was nowhere near the size of the estate but it was still rather large.

Hooking up the floo wasn't hard and there were three separate connections, one on each of the floors. The basement had been turned into a vicious looking bondage dungeon, though why the elves seemed to like that particular suggestion of Anko's was lost on him. He often idly wondered what the difference between a dungeon and a bondage dungeon was as well as what those weird plastic and rubber baton things in one of the supply rooms was. The elves just assured him that they would tell him when he got older so he just shrugged it off. Each cell was warded to keep any kind of magic inside and was unbreakable. The wards would transport any person who came into the property into one of the cells while smaller animals would just be transported out of the boundary unharmed.

The second floor was set up with a living room, a large kitchen and a rather large bathroom but nothing too extravagant. He had splurged on his yacht and his estate for himself but the shrieking shack was just a place to go when he was at Hogwarts. He liked the living room though. It had several videogame systems and a well lit bay window that looked like a regular broken window from the outside.

Third floor was turned into a gymnasium where Harry and Iymithra could train without problems. Nauris and Nippy chose to stay at the estate to keep it clean and tend the gardens. Ssapdril had chosen to set up a room as his temporary office with a bed for them to sleep in on the side incase he was too tired to go all the way back to the estate before going to sleep. Iymithra slept with him every night so that didn't matter and there was one guest room that was left for anyone who might be joining them.

A passage went from a closet in the first floor to the whomping willow at Hogwarts and that was a valuable asset as his clones would be able to make it inside easier. It was easy, clean and above all made little to no problems. Sadly, it was a display of wizarding incompetence that nobody ever noticed. If his clone in the school was dispelled he would just make another one and let it shunshin into class like he had just 'dodged' an attack. He felt almost insulted that they all thought he was some idiot who got a few lucky tips on the market.

Team seven had taken to joining him in the shrieking shack for training when they got the Hokage's permission. They would floo in and have breakfast together, train until noon, have lunch, train again for a few hours and leave Harry at the shrieking shack to do a few D-ranked missions. It was decided that they would receive their first C-ranked mission in two weeks. So they had come to train with Harry for some last minute training even though he wouldn't be able to join them for the C-ranked mission he did want to help his team so he would train with them for the next two weeks to help prepare them.

Harry looked at the team calmly and nodded. He was proud of Sasuke, in the last month the boy had managed to get his second tomoe on training alone. He did however, start a bad habit. "Sasuke, you need to stop using the Sharingan when you train. Now turn off your Sharingan and go through the forms again with your sword, try to make them as smooth and fast as possible."

"Why can't I use the Sharingan when I train?" the younger Sharingan user asked in confusion. "I can see it done better with it."

Nodding Harry picked his words before he spoke. "Because it's unproductive to your training, you already copied the forms and now you're only working on speed and fluidity. All you can do using it is waste chakra while training. First and foremost the Sharingan was meant as a tool to learn about your opponent so you can defeat them. However there are no opponents at them moment. When we start on speeding up your handseals you'll need to use it occasionally to check if you've gotten fast enough though. Besides, what's the point in copying the same ability several times?" He explained.

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and went back to doing the forms while Harry watched him proudly. The other boy advanced in things far faster than Harry did. It was most likely since he had trained his entire life he just didn't have the access to the number of Jutsu references that Harry did nor the ability to use magic.

Sakura steadfastly refused any help from Harry. In fact she was only there to watch Sasuke and pretty much ignored everything else. Harry had offered to teach her some genjutsu but she told him to 'stuff his scrolls' and went back to cheering Sasuke on. She would be a liability to the team later on.

On the other side of the room Naruto was training in advanced chakra control. The current method he was learning was called senbon levitation. By putting a senbon point down one had to levitate it off their palm using only chakra. Kakashi had been surprised as he'd never heard of the chakra exercise and was currently doing it along with Naruto. The theory was that since a senbon was relatively heavy compared to its surface area point down it one needed more control to levitate it. If you lost control it would poke you a little. After the exercise there were more difficult ones, Harry was currently on sword levitation which was several levels up from senbon levitation which he had also done. "Hey Harry?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm?" Harry's clone replied while floating his own chakra fang off his palm almost a foot point down strait at his hand. Two other clones were practicing chakra control with him while the others trained in the ninja arts.

Naruto looked at him curiously for a moment before speaking. "How old are you? How long have you lived?" he asked the wizard.

It was silent in the room as the clones lost concentration in surprise and their swords stabbed their hands making them and the clone swords vanish. "I never really put much stock in birthdays." The original replied. "I'm not entirely sure how old I would be." He answered truthfully. He honestly had no idea how old his persona would have been if he was really who Sarutobi had set his persona up to be.

Taking on a thinking pose Harry thought hard about how to answer that without lying directly to them. He didn't know much about history as he'd never paid attention much but he knew homo-sapiens appeared around 250,000 years ago. It was the only question on a history test Dudley had ever gotten right so the Dursleys had thrown him a party making it hard to forget due to the amount of work they made him do for that damned thing. 'The Rin'negan is said to be fifteen thousand years old and the Sharingan at least seven thousand. Wizards were supposed to be nearly 100,000 years old so if I were who Sarutobi is trying to pass me off as…' "…if I had to guess I suspect I'm supposed be somewhere around 200,000. Give or take a few thousand." He assumed.

Jaws from the ninja dropped as they stared at Harry who actually looked like he was trying to remember something and doing math despite his emotionless face. It was true from a certain point of view. His persona, his facade was supposed to be about that old from his estimates. He had even said it in such a way that they would have a clue and if they found out later he could just claim he thought they knew and that was the reason he said 'supposed to be'. 'Gotta love Ssapdril's lessons on manipulation.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later Harry was standing at the edge of the dark forest. Looking back and forth at his team he waited until they were ready before he began his lesson. "Today we're going to work on our assassination skills. Each of you three will take a turn going after three shadow clones. I will be limiting their chakra levels to that of an average Genin team. You must 'kill' all three of them before they can 'kill' you. I will know if it's a kill or a wound as well so don't hold back. The goal is to go in, kill all three targets and get out with as few injuries as possible. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Will they be using the Sharingan?" he asked.

"You don't always get accurate information on a mission. Sometimes you must even infiltrate and/or even lie to those you feel are close to you in order to complete the mission you were given. As things are I will tell you that just because I am limiting their chakra reserves doesn't mean I am limiting their skills of anything other than lethal abilities, they'll just knock you out and bring you back. Anything else?" Harry asked.

Sasuke took this opportunity to ask his own question. "Can you give us any suggestions on how best to accomplish our goal?" That question made Harry think for a second.

After a few moments he nodded. "I don't suppose it could hurt in this exercise. The best assassinations have always been done without jutsu. This exercise is not about who knows the best jutsu or who can do it the fastest. Your points will be determined by your stealth, how clean your kills are and your over all ability demonstrated. Points will be deducted for being detected, trapped or wounded. If you are 'killed' your points automatically go down to zero."

Kakashi looked up from his book for a moment. "Once they are done would it be alright if I take a shot at it? I'd like to see how I measure up against three fully powered clones if possible." He requested.

Harry thought about it before nodding. "If you like, we'll talk about it after the exercise is completed." Forming three clones Harry sent them into the forest. "Haruno, ladies first after all." After giving his clones a one minute head start he nodded. "Go." The girl immediately jumped into the trees while performing handseals. Harry sighed and shook his head.

Not thirty seconds had passed before she was brought back hanging limp under the arm of one of his clones. The clones weren't even scuffed. "Now, does anyone know why she failed?"

Hesitantly, Naruto raised his hand. "Because she used a jutsu?"

"Not exactly, but yes. Haruno, while having good chakra control, had no patience and rushed in looking for a fight. In doing so the clones were able to sense her chakra signature before she arrived. A ninja doesn't rush in looking for a fight they watch you and slit your throat from behind. Any ninja who has to show himself and fight honestly isn't a very good one." Harry told them. "No matter how you kill the target they're just as dead as any other kill regardless of if you use a jutsu or a kunai. So be patient, stay calm and watch for openings. Naruto… treat it like a prank on the ANBU."

When the blonde's eyes lit up in understanding he got ready for his turn. The scene was replayed with Naruto and Sasuke passing with four hundred eighty points and four hundred fifteen respectively. "Don't feel bad about the scores Sasuke." Harry told the frustrated looking Uchiha. "He has a great deal more experience than you in staying hidden, from what I hear he has managed to prank ANBU HQ no less than twelve times. That amount of practice gives him an advantage. Both of you did a great deal better than I did on my first attempt." That was very true, in fact he had gotten past with less than one hundred points his first time. "A little more practice and you both will be very skilled assassins."

At this point Kakashi stood up and began stretching. Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded as he made three fresh clones and discretely handed one his wand while giving them pepper-up potions to put them at his normal full power level. "This will be a no holds barred test for you Kakashi. The only limitation is that no Mangekyou will be used as it could draw too much attention from the school if the forest were to burst into black fire."

He got a nod from Kakashi and nodded back. The clones vanished faster than the others could see much to their shock. When they turned to Harry he smirked. "I call it the 'Uchiha Hoka' style. It's a combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu mixed together and refined until it no longer needs handseals. You can't copy it but it should be worth it to go up against the style at least once. While it has extreme levels of speed the amount of power in it is based on inertia. If it's blocked and you can manage to catch the user you should be able to overpower them easily. The style has lots of speed and maneuverability but very little physical strength. I'm actually quite proud of the style."

When Kakashi got over his shock he leapt into the forest. Sasuke looked at Harry for a moment before he spoke. "Will you be teaching me that style?" he asked.

A small smile from Harry answered him. "I will be doing something better. I will be teaching you the basics of kenjutsu the same way I learned them. From there I will coach you into creating your own unique style. The more effort you put into it the more powerful the style becomes. You have more potential than me Sasuke. Your style will be truly great one day if you remember your self-control." Sasuke felt himself swelling with pride at the thought of that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The main flaw in Harry's style was impact. While moving at the speed of using shunshin, sudden impacts could have disastrous effects. That was why it sacrificed strength for speed to such a degree. Three pounds of razor sharp blade striking at a near invisible rate of speed could cause massive amounts of damage. Hands and feet however would shatter which was why he had to pause before striking with anything other than his sword. That gave his opponent a chance to grab or counter him.

It would be years, possibly even decades before he was able to use his style in the same manner as someone using normal taijutsu. However with a sword it was very effective for strike and dodge attacks. That was something a now bloody Kakashi was learning. His Sharingan was ineffective since the clones were using Kirigakure no jutsu. The Sharingan couldn't see through physical objects like most dojutsu. In fact, Kakashi knew the flaw of the Sharingan was that even a simple teargas bomb could disable the Sharingan altogether.

Blowing away the mist had not helped as Harry had the Sharingan as well and could easily meet his speed and prediction ability blow for blow with his style. The troubling part was that he had only counted two clones so far and had yet to see the third. Wincing as another small cut came from behind and gashed his shoulder Kakashi quickly used a wind jutsu to blow away the mist before he charged his fist with lightning. He was shocked to see both clones do the same and charge at him with their speed technique.

In that moment of lost concentration he heard a voice from right behind him. He cursed himself as he felt something blunt being pressed to his temple before everything went completely black. "Stupefy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team seven, with the exception of Harry were shocked to see Kakashi being carried out of the forest unconscious. By three slightly worn and tired clones. Harry looked at them and noticed that despite their calm demeanor and only slightly worn looks two of them had used ninety percent of his maximum chakra reserves and one had only used one spell at all.

Dispelling them he went through their memories and thoughts. Two of the clones had distracted him for twenty minutes using Kirigakure no Jutsu to give the third a chance to hide. After that it had watched and waited with the Sharingan active. Harry gained three new jutsu from Kakashi including a more powerful version of his jutsu, Chidori, which he copied on the ship. It was named Raikiri. When the two clones had used Chidori and attacked, Kakashi had been distracted enough for the third clone to jump down from above him and stun him with a simple stunner spell.

It was irritating to know that Kakashi had gotten so lax in his training due to the Sharingan that a self-taught boob like Harry could beat him with a little thought. An enervate from the clone woke Kakashi who chuckled nervously at Harry's glare. "That was… disappointing Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi slumped and sighed. He would have responded if a white owl hadn't arrived and dropped a letter in Harry's lap. Apparently Hermione Granger and her little bimbos had something important to tell him and couldn't find his clone in the castle so they wanted to meet at Hagrid's house after dinner which was in a few minutes. "We're going to have to stop here for today." He said and gave each of them a pepper-up potion for before taking one himself. 'I'm so lucky there's nothing addictive to these things.' He thought imagining how cracked out of his mind he would be if there were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team seven left to do some D-rank missions while Harry and Iymithra used Shunshin to get to Hogwarts. Much to Harry's interest he was challenged to a game of wizarding chess by the youngest male Weasley. It was obviously an excuse to get Harry to see them without raising suspicion, he was betting on Granger being the one who thought it up.

Granger, however, was nowhere to be seen. Poppy Pomfrey came to him with a frown in the middle of the game. "Mr. Potter, may I please have some more of your mandrake potion? It seems both Miss. Granger and Miss. Clearwater were petrified a few hours ago between classes." She explained.

Calling Nippy, Harry got two vials of the potion and got up to follow her to the medical wing and find out what Granger wanted. He stopped when Weasley spoke. "If you get up from the table that's an automatic win for me, Slytherin scum." He growled.

With a raised eyebrow Harry looked at the redhead. "Can't have that I suppose." He muttered and pulled a trick from his favorite Nara. "Get'em boys." The comical sight of the animated chess pieces jumping off the table and beating the shit out of the boy who screamed in pain and fear greeted everyone. "Ultimate Chess Hidden Skill: Shut Up You Idiot Technique. Enjoy."

Madam Pomfrey led him up the stairs to the medical wing where he sat down watching the girls as the potions were administered. The Patil twins and Lavender Brown huddled around him sobbing as they explained the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle that they had found in a toilet and how it said Hagrid had opened the chamber of secrets. "Why do you always come to me with these things? I'm a Slytherin. Shouldn't I be 'evil' or some such stupidity to you Gryffindors?" he asked annoyed.

Padma looked at Harry and sniffed. "I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm usually the one dragging Parvati from a book, granted they're perverted magazines but still…" she said glaring at her blushing sister and Lavender. "Besides with your abilities, ones that even Professor Dumbledore doesn't seem to know, you're the best one to come to especially with your defeat of you-know-wh…"

Harry cut her off with a hard glare and frowned remembering that name. In one of his magic books about famous wizards it said a half-blood boy vanished a week before Voldemort first appeared. It also said he was close with the Malfoy and other pureblood families. That made Harry very suspicious. The boy, a Slytherin, had blamed Hagrid for opening a chamber which could only be opened by a parceltongue in theory. "Bring me the journal, now." He told the girls and they rushed off to get it.

Hermione was just waking up when they returned and said the book was gone. Apparently someone had torn apart their rooms and taken the Journal. Harry frowned as he stood up and walked out of the room without being seen. He turned and looked to Iymithra. We have someone to see, let's go." In a swirl of black smoke they were gone leaving not a trace behind.

End Chapter 7

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja (Note: Sannin is 'Three Ninja' i've explained this in previous chapters)  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Kirigakure no jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique  
Chidori – One Thousand Birds  
Raikiri – Lightning Blade  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Uh oh! Harry's on the trail! I wonder how long it will be before the fit hits the shan!


	9. Chapter 8 Spiders and Snakes

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 8  
Spiders and Snakes

A swirl of black smoke spun wildly in a small cyclone and dispersed. Harry looked at the small wooden house and walked up knocking at the door. Hagrid opened up brandishing a crossbow but sighed and put it down. "Harry, what're yeh doin' up so late? Come inside, 'ere's nothin' good ou'side fer yeh."

Harry moved inside with an invisible Iymithra beside him. "Hagrid, I'm not going to beat around the bush with you. Did you open the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago?" he asked calmly.

"Yeh 'eard about 'at lie then?" the half giant asked and when Harry nodded he sat down in the chair Harry had bought him for Christmas. "Yeh gotta remember tha' those was dark times Harry. You-know-who was attackin' the school every day. He even killed a nice muggle-born girl in the girl's bathroom."

Frowning, Harry looked at Hagrid. "The Patil twins claim they found a diary once owned by Tom Marvolo riddle and they he accused you after chasing off something you kept in a box of some sort. They claimed it was Arnog or something. What was it and where did you get it? Where is it now?"

Hagrid frowned. "Aragog never hurt nobody Harry. He's in the fores' right now. He was jus' a bitty spider." The large man insisted.

"Please keep in mind Hagrid, you are larger than others. Your concept of bitty is different from that of other people who are much smaller. What is not dangerous to you could be lethal to someone else. You will need to take me to this… Aragog so I can prove your innocence. When the diary comes up people will automatically come for you being a half giant." After a moment of thought Hagrid nodded and they got up to leave. They weren't even outside of Hagrid's yard when Albus Dumbledore and Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge walked up with Lucius Malfoy trailing behind them.

A smile crossed Hagrid's face. "Minister, Professor Dumbledore, anythin' I can do for yeh?" the huge man asked while Cornelius took off his green bowler and Malfoy smirked.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a frown. "Harry, what are you doing here? It's quite late, why don't you go back to your dorms and get some rest?"

"I am here because the diary of a half-blood, Tom Marvolo Riddle, is apparently behind the attacks of muggle-born on the school grounds. I have not discovered how, but I require Hagrid's assistance to find any and all parcelmouths on school grounds as well as see this creature he allegedly released. It apparently lives in the forest and has not harmed anyone who wasn't within its territory." Harry informed. "Justin Finch-Fletchley testified that whatever petrified him was a massive snake. However Hagrid claims his pet was a spider which I assume would be an acromantula. If so, that means some sort of large magical snake is within Hogwarts. I've heard it moving in the walls chanting about killing muggle-born and myself."

Fudge frowned and looked at Harry. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Potter. Until we have proof that Hagrid is innocent we will have to detain him." he smiled in a patronizing way.

With a frown Harry looked at Hagrid. "When you get to Azkaban I want you to follow the words of a friend of mine who was in prison. Guard or inmate, the first thing you do on the inside is find the toughest bastard in there and break him. Without the Dementors the prison is… pathetic. So long as everyone there is terrified of you they'll leave you alone, remember that. I have a diary to hunt down and a Dork Lard Gigglesnort to kill… again. He's like a bloody cockroach. Smash him once and the idiot refuses to learn his place."

Each of the men watched him as he walked away before vanishing in a swirl of leaves in a small cyclone that was strong enough to ruffle their hair. "Quite the exit." Lucius muttered and each of the men nodded in awe.

Hopping from tree to tree Harry jumped through the forest following a trail of spiders coming from the castle that Iymithra had spotted. Using Kirigakure no Jutsu, he was easily able to slip past the larger spiders that started appearing using the silent killing technique to locate them by the sound of their bristly hairs scraping the wood of the trees and the twigs on the ground. He wasn't perfect at the silent killing technique yet, in fact in spite of his feet having a silence spell on them he was still nearly found out twice and once he had mistake a strange giant he had never seen named Grawp for one of the spiders. That had been a little embarrassing.

He stopped when he found a large nest with webs all around the small clearing. He listened until he heard the steps of eight massive legs nearby. Expanding the fog to cover a good section of the forest around the clearing Harry spoke, altering his voice to make it sound like it was coming from everywhere. "Are you Aragog?" he asked.

From the sound of things the largest spider jumped. When he spoke Aragog seemed have a venomous and angry tone to his voice. "Yes, I am. I take it you are the one who is responsible for this fog that is scaring my children."

"Guilty." Harry joked in his echoing monotone. "It's an unfortunate necessity for me to ask you my questions in the hope of saving Hagrid considering how hungry your children seem to be."

Aragog froze in place. "Hagrid is in trouble?" he asked coldly.

"Yes." Harry replied. "They are claiming he opened the chamber of secrets fifty years ago and that he did so again as of late. As such, they've imprisoned him in Azkaban until I can prove he is not at fault. They also claim it was you who kill that girl fifty years ago."

Almost bristling in anger the spider growled. "That's a lie! I never saw anything but the inside of that box Hagrid kept me in."

In the mist Harry frowned and nodded. "Do you know which bathroom the girl was killed in, or perhaps how?" he asked.

"It was our natural enemy, the basilisk. I never found out where she was killed but I know that Tom Riddle was a parceltongue. I believe he was the one who opened the chamber back then." The giant spider told him. The fog began to clear once Aragog finished speaking. His conversation partner was nowhere to be seen.

Harry and Iymithra sat down in the living room of the shrieking shack. Looking up Harry called for Ssapdril and told her everything he had learned. Even with her teaching he wasn't much of a brainchild. Ssapdril was the brains of the operation, Nippy was the supplier, Nauris was the healer and potion maker and Iymithra was his confidence.

Action had always been his forte. Ssapdril had always tutored him on everything to say and often he would just explain things as he had been taught them. Nauris took care of any potions or injuries he had like the time he passed out from chakra exhaustion during his first Christmas with them, up until then he'd had no idea why he would pass out if he used too many jutsu. Nippy kept him well fed and basically enjoyed her roll as his gopher and maid, he'd never call her either one of those though as the costumes she thought he wanted her to put on were perverse, he didn't want to know what a furrycon was but he suspected that was where she got the gopher costume. Iymithra took care of his companionship and training needs as his sparring partner and bodyguard causing him to feel more confident that he was never alone.

Ssapdril suggested that the next time he saw a ghost he ask if they knew anything about the girl who had died in the bathroom or at least which bathroom it would be a place to start. He nodded his acceptance of the plan and took his chance to do some exercises before he took a bath and went to bed. Both Iymithra and Ssapdril stayed with him through all three.

It was nearly a month before he did manage to track down one of the ghosts. Now Headless Nick, as he called himself not wanting to change the monograms on his possessions, floated along tossing his head in his hand like one would a basketball while humming a tune as he led Harry towards the girl's third floor bathroom. They stopped when they found McGonagall and the others standing there around a bloody message on the wall.

"It seems our worst fears have been realized. Salazar Slytherin's monster has taken a student into the chamber." McGonagall said in a near panic. "If this problem isn't solved soon I fear the school will be closed."

Not bothering to get worked up he frowned at the assorted prefects and teachers before moving forward to speak. He was beaten by Gilderoy Lockhart who smiled. "Ah, too bad, I'm sure that poor girl's family will be most distraught. Perhaps I should send her family some autographed photos to help cheer them up."

Snape sneered at the man. "Weren't you the one who said just this morning that you knew exactly where the chamber of secrets was?" he asked the pretty-idiot.

Lockhart seemed to be quite flustered as he remembered that. "Ah, you have a very good memory Professor Snape. Indeed I do. I also know that it is a Nargwiggle doing all these attacks. I'll use a special spell I know to get inside."

"Basilisk you half-wit." Harry said in his monotone. "The beast doing all this is a basilisk and it gets around through the pipes in the walls. Not to mention that every attack has happened near a bathroom. Besides even if an incompetent fraud like you knew the location, which you don't, you would never be able to get in without being a parcelmouth or knowing someone who was."

Ronald Weasley… idiot and all around Gryffindor pea brain fell in with what he knew which was house rivalry due to his anger about his little sister being kidnapped. "What would you know Slytherin?! I'll bet this is your doing!"

Raising an eyebrow at the redhead Harry frowned. "One would think that after the beating you received at the hands of chess pieces you would learn to hold your tongue. The Weasleys and Malfoys were in the book shop the day Lockhart was signing books. I didn't pay attention to it at first but I did notice a book resting inside the sleeve of Lucius Malfoy's robes when he grabbed me. After hearing about the diary of a half-blood parcelmouth named Tom Marvolo Riddle, whom I suspect later became Voldemort; I became suspicious about the connection to the book in Malfoy's sleeve. Since the Weasley's were there and the Weasley girl is now kidnapped in a place only a parcelmouth can get to, apparently with a diary that can speak and share memories from it's parcelmouth owner, it can mean only one simple thing. Lucius Malfoy had Voldemort's diary illegally and planted it or gave it to the Weasley girl in order to cause this mess. Most likely Voldemort is attempting to regain a human body through some form of necromancy as he attempted to do with the philosopher stone last year." He finished. He had motioned to the Gryffindor four, as the four girls were called despite Padma being a Ravenclaw, when he mentioned hearing about the diary which they nodded to admit they told him about it.

The teachers present turned and looked at Draco Malfoy who was sweating and trying to hide behind a corner while spying on them. He turned to run only for a stunner to strike him in the back of his neck. McGonagall put her wand back as she turned to Harry who hadn't even moved since he said that. "Well, we will leave this in your capable hands Mr. Potter."

"No, my only responsibility was to report my findings once I had proof to support my claims to an authority figure. The Weasley girl is not my concern nor is your dark idiot." He told them and turned his back to walk away.

McGonagall gaped for a second before speaking. "Wait Mr. Potter. In your first year you said something about being willing to do a job for payment. How much would this particular job cost?" she asked.

A silent stare met her as he turned and looked her over. "The Ministry of Magic would have to come down with a magically binding contract granting me tenure and carte blanche then have it signed by the queen and Minister in blood with witnesses."

In an attempt to gain even more prestige Lockhart spoke up. "What a splendid idea Harry, just splendid. I believe I will need that too to do this." Smiling his best smile the fraud stepped up beside Harry.

Frustrated with the man's stupidity Harry charged chakra into his muscles and swiftly backhanded the blonde man in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Harry looked at the idiot calmly. "You can't even stop pixies in a classroom. What makes you think you would survive a basilisk you blithering fool?"

"Obliviate!" Lockhart yelled angrily. Harry was quite surprised when he was struck in the face with the green light. He had activated his Sharingan just in time to copy the spell but his surprise let him be struck by the spell making his body reflexively take a few steps back.

Harry knew about the obliviate spell. It was a memory charm that forced all the memories of the victim into their subconscious and knowing how Snape and Dumbledore did things he took his time once a day to make a clone which would then use all the jutsu he had mastered so he could copy them. He didn't want to lose his abilities in the event that one of the two tried to use it to stop him. What he didn't count on was that everything he had seen with the Sharingan was copied including books he and his clones had read. This meant that with his childhood and basic memories gone he was left with only the memories provided by his Sharingan and the knowledge he had learned so far by his library.

Considering that wizarding photos and paintings had existed for well over one hundred thousand years, with wizarding sculptures before them it was easy to see faces, places and even legendary beasts in them. Considering just how many books Harry had in his portable library and how many clones he'd had reading them for over a year with the Sharingan it caused a unique effect on his mind when combined with the Sharingan and Obliviate spell at the same time.

As any psychologist will tell you every mind is different and some people who lose their memories will subconsciously substitute any memories they haven't lost letting their imagination fill in the holes. Faces, dreams, glimpses these could be randomly bonded and combined to form years or even decades of memories. In the end the combination of these events meant one thing, Harry Potter was effectively no more.

Now a new persona was formed over the course of several seconds. The persona of what Harry had thought Senju Tamura may have been like. Memories kept by his clones reading history books on the magical and ninja worlds fused together creating a past as the jutsus, spells, training and people he knew were mixed and matched to form new faces and acquaintances. Now it was no longer a mask but the true Harry Potter in mind at least, while Harry Potter became the mask.

After blinking several times Harry looked around. 'Oh yes. That's right my name is Harry Potter this century. I wonder why that spell didn't work.' He suddenly noticed a panicked looking dark elf trying to get his attention. "I'm fine Iymithra. His spell had no effect, please calm down."

Iymithra blinked as she looked at Harry. There was a calmness that hadn't been there before in his eyes. He also seemed to hold himself differently, with more confidence and power than before. He was Harry she could feel it in her magic he just didn't feel like the Harry she knew. It was like he had suddenly matured beyond what he had been. She would need to speak with him later to find out what was wrong. Instead she merely nodded and turned invisible retaking her place behind him.

Looking at Lockhart Harry unsealed his wand from his right hand calmly. "For future reference Lockhart, not that you will remember this lesson, the memory charm is performed like this. Obliviate." A bright green flare of light struck Lockhart in the face from Harry's wand. The man blinked several times from his place on the floor.

"Hello… who are you?" the blonde man asked curiously. His eyes were vacant and empty as he sat with a little drool coming from the side of his mouth.

When Harry turned and looked at them everyone else jumped. "Now then, will anyone be casting memories charms on anyone else?" he asked emotionlessly.

"N-no Mr. Potter. Please follow me and we will see to getting you that tenure and carte blanche you wanted." She told him stuttering slightly.

'Odd, I don't remember anything about asking for such a thing. I had better think on this later and speak to Iymithra and Ssapdril. Perhaps Lockhart's spell did manage to cause some memories to be lost.' Harry thought as he followed the woman. 'I had better just go with it for now, tenure and carte blanche could be useful in the future.'

In the headmaster's office they sat down and McGonagall floo called the Minister of Magic and told him to please come through. Harry sent Iymithra to go retrieve the queen as they waited for the Minister. The queen arrived first and greeted Harry who greeted her back calmly. He didn't remember some of the things she talked about but filed them away as holes put through his memory by Lockhart. He remembered talking with her several times and enough to fake knowing what she was talking about but not everything.

When Fudge finally arrived he froze upon sight of the queen and started sweating. The portly man sat down nervously while wringing his green bowler in his hands. The temporary headmistress sat back in Dumbledore's chair and looked at the Minister. "Minister Fudge, not twenty minutes ago Harry Potter here uncovered and reported a plot by Lucius Malfoy to use necromancy so he could return you-know-who to a human body. This is by way of a magical diary that has apparently possessed and kidnapped Ginerva Weasley before taking her down into the chamber of secrets." When she saw him open his mouth she glared sternly at him. "I will notify you that he has several witnesses and indisputable evidence to confirm it. Upon requesting that he rescue the girl, as only he seems to know where and how to get in, Mr. Potter refused. He has agreed to rescue Miss Weasley on the condition that you and her majesty both agree to grant him tenure and carte blanche."

"I most certainly will not!" Fudge screamed. "That little bastard has been a hindrance to my authority and I will not give him such authority!"

The queen looked at Fudge calmly. "You will sign it or I will have you stripped of your office and magic." She said while accepting a cup of tea from Nippy, whom Harry had called over with the other elves for this occasion.

Growling and brandishing his wand Fudge turned purple with rage. "I'm not going to listen to a foolish muggle old bat like you! The magical world secedes from…"

"You didn't read the fine print in the magical contract you signed when you took office did you?" she asked calmly as she and Harry each accepted turkey and Swiss rollovers for snacks. "The fine print states that you agree that I have final say in the magical world and that my authority supersedes yours in all matters. If you do not follow my commands you will lose your magic and your place in office. Why do you think I never bothered to take you out of office Cornelius? You are no threat and should you betray me both shall happen immediately." Taking a bite she gave her compliments to Nippy who blushed.

Pale with fear Fudge slumped in his chair. "So… where is this contract?" he asked as he looked at the hat in his hands. Ssapdril pulled a scroll from between her breasts and handed it to Harry who handed it to McGonagall.

We, the undersigned, agree to grant Harry James Uchiha-Potter complete tenure and carte blanche in all matters concerning the destruction of threats to muggle and magical rights from either side including but not limited to Death Eaters, Terrorists, Dark Lords and all things which threaten the crown or the people of the United Kingdom.

Upon completion of his missions, Harry James Uchiha-Potter will be granted complete immunity from any rule or law so long as he does not threaten the crown in any way, shape or form upon penalty of losing his magic which occurred during said missions and investigations.

Each of those in the room signed the paper with Fudge and the Queen putting their personal seals on it. The rest were witnesses and a copy was given to each made by Ssapdril who had gotten quite good at copying books and documents for Harry. Thanking them Harry calmly walked out the door after asking Nippy to take the queen home. Fudge grew irritated again and stomped to the floo so he could leave. The elves followed Harry once Nippy had returned.

'This really wasn't very necessary. I didn't actually gain anything I didn't already have. This piece of paper only makes sure Fudge can't interfere. Now all I have to worry about is Voldemort and that damned snake.' Harry thought as he walked through the halls with his four elves trailing behind him towards the third floor girl's bathroom.

In the elemental countries something else was happening. Sarutobi stared up at the council who were gaping in shock. "Are you serious Sarutobi?"

The Hokage nodded solemnly. "Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura all report the same thing, he admitted to being roughly 200,000 years old during training. Though Haruno Sakura says he must be lying, probably due to her grudge against him. They also admit that Harry defeated Kakashi using only three shadow clones in just under thirty minutes. I fear Kakashi will be getting treatment for at least another week due to all the cuts and gashes he suffered."

Danzo frowned at the Hokage for several moments. "How powerful do you believe the boy may be, Sarutobi?" he asked with a hard look on his face.

"I can't tell for sure. His killing intent was stronger than I've ever felt, far greater than Orochimaru's or Itachi's. It wasn't as potent as the Kyuubi's but it was darker, more evil than the Kyuubi's. If I had to say I believe he would be able to take down all our forces with an amount of effort if you count that he can summon Manda and has a way of instantly restoring himself to full power. That's not counting his ability to destroy bloodline limits, use magic and 200,000 years experience as an immortal." The old man answered. He knew it was a bold faced lie. Harry's power was upper Chuunin to lower Jounin at best and that was mostly due to his ability to summon Manda and use magic. This would scare Danzo, Homura and Koharu enough to shut them up with any luck or at least stall their plans as things went. At the very least the name would spread until everyone thought Konoha had a new prodigy ninja. The missions would pour in until they were ready to expand into the rest of the world for more missions.

In all reality he was tempted to give Orochimaru's title of Sennin to Harry just to promote the image even more. Harry wasn't ready yet though. He would be powerful but not for several years at least. Danzo had been pushing for him to be put under him as a member of the ROOTS ANBU, which was always denied. Homura and Koharu were pushing towards forcing him to create bloodlines for them. Unfortunately Harry had a smart high elf who wrote up a contract. Harry was technically considered a Genin of Konoha but he was granted free reign over his skills and abilities as well as where he was unless an emergency arose where they could call him back. His position was more like that of an ally rather than a member so they couldn't control him, the three idiots in the council hated that.

Koharu didn't look pleased. "I say we get a Yamanaka to examine his mind. If we put his knowledge in other ninjas…"

"We are not tearing his mind apart Koharu. When the farmers cut open the goose that laid the golden egg they found no eggs and they lost the goose that made them. As long as he is kept happy we have an unending source of experience and knowledge. I'm not going to take the chance that nothing will come of it and that you'll ruin the gift we already have here because you are greedy!" Sarutobi intoned forcefully.

Homura thought for several minutes before he spoke. "I don't suppose having a Yamanaka at least scan his mind would do any harm though. It would benefit us to at least be sure of how old he was."

Seeing that he wouldn't hear the end of this argument Sarutobi sighed. "Fine, if he agrees I will pick a Yamanaka of my choice to go through his mind and confirm he is as old as he says he is, but ONLY if he agrees. We don't need one of your stupid schemes like your plan of letting Orochimaru do his studies unsupervised happen again. Inoichi, what do you say?" The blonde man nodded from his seat in the chamber.

Moaning Myrtle was a rather frustrating ghost when you were an attractive young male, she was perverted to an extreme. In fact one of the main reasons Harry preferred his tent or the shrieking shack was that she wouldn't peak on him in the bath there, though he couldn't remember that fact now. Harry had to smile and bear with it as she tried to flirt with him.

Eventually the crying ghost told him that she had died while crying in the bathroom. A boy had come in and started talking in some language she thought he made up soon after that so she got out of the stall to tell him to leave. When she did, she saw a large yellow eye by the sink and next thing she knew she was staring down at her corpse.

Upon looking over the sinks Ssapdril noticed that the faucets had snake designs. She examined more closely and found small enchantments all over the pillar the sinks were built in. "This is it Harry. It's the opening to the Chamber of Secrets."

A nod from Harry answered the high elf as he nicked his thumb on a senbon and went through several seals after wiping the blood on his summoning tattoo. In a burst of smoke Hebitsu was coiled in the large bathroom. She looked around and spotted Harry before her eyes lit up. "Hi little brother!"

Harry smiled softly. "Hello Hebitsu, I was hoping you could open this chamber here. It requires parceltongue and I can't speak that like you can." He said to the one hundred twenty foot long python. Several hisses followed and the door began to open. "Iymithra, Ssapdril, Nauris I want you three to stay here and guard the opening. If anyone but Hebitsu or me comes out of there… kill it. Nippy, I want you to go to the Hokage and tell him what's happening. Ask him to be ready if I fail." The elves nodded even while looking worried about Harry. "I'll be back soon." He said and kissed each of them on the forehead before jumping down the opening after Hebitsu.

As soon as he was on the bottom of the pipe Harry closed his eyes and let Hebitsu guide him as he held on to one of her scales. It was too dark in the room for his Sharingan to be of any use anyways and it wouldn't protect him from the stare of a basilisk. He listened to the sound of her belly scales running along the bottom of the cavern and stopped when they came to a larger cavern.

With a flick of the wrist a luminous charm in Harry's wand was activated casting light all around them. A huge shed skin lay amongst several skeletons, it was only about half as long as Hebitsu but still large. Some were acromantula exo-skeletons while others were house elves and other such creatures. At the other end of the cavern was a large fault door similar to those of Gringotts but covered in snakes. "Sis, if you would please?" Harry asked in his monotone as the snake hissed at the door making the snakes on the door animate as it unlocked. "Stay here and kill anything else that comes out without me, alright?"

Though she looked like she wanted to protest Hebitsu nodded and hid above the door after Harry was through. 'Meisaigakure no Jutsu.' Harry thought in his mind once he had completed the set of handseals. His image swirled and seemed to vanish leaving him under an illusion that made him invisible. It even dampened presence and smell making it extremely useful but it was easy to get around if you knew how.

Luckily, Wizards were idiots with no common sense. Not thinking about it right now Harry channeled chakra into his legs and jumped the thirty or so feet to the ceiling using chakra to stick to it as he walked upside down. Using all his stealth Harry made no sound as he made his way along the well lit chamber with intricate carvings on the walls in the form of giant snakes.

Using his handseal speed he made several shadow clones and turned them invisible to test for traps. One landed silently and appeared by the door as it walked up the way looking lost. It ran for the little redheaded girl when it saw her and pretended to be concerned like a heroic young Gryffindor. This was favorable because of one thing, to dispel or kill a clone its surface tension had to be disturbed. That meant that the gaze of a basilisk wouldn't be able to kill the clone. Another landed on the head of Salazar Slytherin to watch from a good sniping point. The last three were on the other corners of the ceiling with the real Harry watching for how things would play out.

"Well Harry, it seems you've made it here." A handsome dark haired boy said as Harry watched through his Sharingan. His clones were getting ready to attack but the one he was interested in was the visible one. He wasn't sure if a Genjutsu would work the same as a basilisk's stare on a clone and he wanted to know for sure but with the redhead there he would have to wait for another chance. He remembered using the Utakata on a clone once with no success in destroying it. He had no memory of using the clones against a basilisk though.

Harry smirked as he turned from the redheaded girl. "Hello Tom. You look far better than I remember from killing you last year. Face lift?" he asked making sure that Tom had never seen his smirk.

Tom apparently wasn't amused. "How very interesting you are Harry. A child with no special magical skill or ability beat the older me and now as the Weasley girl dies I grow stronger while you still have no ability. Soon I will be alive once more."

Quite obviously looking bored Harry used a kunai to clean out the stuff under his nails while not paying attention. "Then I'll just kill you again. I have a wand, weapons, combat training, assassination training, my snakes are bigger than yours and an army of highly trained soldiers and assassins. You have no wand, no weapons, no training, your basilisk can't harm me, most of your Death Eaters are dead or in prison and my army is poised just outside the chamber to kill you. So I'll ask you one thing, even if you do gain a body right now, from the perspective that it's between you, me and my army of over a million trained killers, how do you plan to get out of here with the body you gain intact once you get it?"

A smirk came across Tom's lips as he looked at Harry. "Quite confident aren't you Harry, maybe too confident. I think you're bluffing." So saying, the arrogant idiot turned to a massive carving of Salazar Slytherin's face and held out his hand.

'Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu.' Harry thought from his hiding place. The explosion of the clone atop Slytherin's head caused a minor cave in as the head collapsed. It was then buried under several tons of rock and earth. Even if the basilisk was alive it would be several days before it could escape. "I did warn you after all. Now, there's only to decide if I should let you get your new body back before I kill you or just destroy your diary."

Sweating wasn't something Tom Riddle was used to doing. Usually he was the one laughing as others sweat. "Wait, I can give you Lucius Malfoy! He was the one who put me in the girl's cauldron!"

When Harry raised an eyebrow he let out a sigh. "He did it on your orders. Besides, I already have complete authority to investigate and kill you and your Death Eaters any way I want without repercussion. I wonder how many of these items you have. I'll just have to find out later. It's too fun killing you over and over to not give you more chances. What say we see what dragon fire will do to this." He said before picking up the diary. He tossed it away from the girl and passed the horrified ghost-like Tom. His hands blurred. 'Katon: Karyu Endan.' His voice echoed in his mind before he took a deep breath.

As he breathed out a huge stream of fire shot from his mouth that took the form of a dragon and moved along the walkway in the chamber. The fire washed over it as the clone pushed more chakra into the fire jutsu. Tom screamed in pain and fear off to the side as his form burned away at the same time as the diary. The entire walkway was set ablaze by the dragon of flame.

Scared and angry Tom screamed as Harry's clone looked at him. "You're too stupid to give up, so I'll tell you one thing now. You aren't worthy of being my opponent." The scared Tom wailed as he and the diary were destroyed. The true Voldemort wouldn't get Harry's message, not until the rest of his little toys were in hell with him at least.

Ginerva 'Ginny' Weasley woke up in time to see a puff of smoke dispersing over her as the real Harry calmly walked up to her from behind it. Off to the side the walkway was on fire blocking their way out. "Harry, I'm sorry. It was like I could see my body moving but I wasn't in control of…"

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked in his emotionless monotone.

Ginny blinked as she looked at the boy she had idolized since growing up hearing about stories of how he saved the wizarding world. "No, I'm alright thanks to you." She said blushing and waiting for him to carry her out like a fairytale.

She was promptly surprised when he looked at the door beyond the flames. "Hebitsu, it's over. You can come in now."

A snake, larger than even the basilisk slithered in through the huge vault door and noticed the flames. It seemed to sigh as it flicked its tail creating a small wave from the school pipeline water beside the walkway to put them out before it came over and coiled around Harry happily as it nuzzled his chest. "Are you alright little brother?" Hebitsu asked in English scaring the daylights out of Ginny. "Ah, the little brat that caused all the trouble, can I eat her Harry?" Hebitsu asked with the closest thing to puppy eyes that she could make.

Fainting, Ginny flopped on the floor in a heap. "You're carrying her now." Harry said to Hebitsu whom pouted and picked the human up with her long forked tongue before following Harry out of the chamber. She sealed the door shut with parceltongue before they headed towards the opening.

Once back in the girl's bathroom they were met with several screams from the wizards and witches in attendance. Harry rose from the hole in the floor standing on top of the head of a massive python with the unconscious female Weasley under his arm. The Weasley's and the faculty were there along with a number of students. "Eighty-five pounds of Ginger as agreed." Harry said calmly while tossing the little girl to her father who caught her.

"Thank you Harry-dear. This means a lot to us." Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly smile as she moved to hug the boy once he was on the ground.

Stopping that notion when he stepped around the woman Harry sighed. "Save your thanks and praise. I was paid to do a job and I did it. If they hadn't paid me I would have had no reason to go down there. If you want to thank someone thank Hebitsu. She could have refused and she got nothing out of her assistance." He said pointing at the massive snake.

After a moment the woman decided to humor the obviously distraught boy. "Thank you Hebitsu, for helping rescue our daughter."

"No problem, I like spending time with Harry when he summons me so it's not like I was really bored or anything." The snake said with its mouth moving in a silky and almost sensual voice. Molly Weasley's scream as she fainted was quite a laugh for the large serpent. "You have to summon me here more often Harry. These people are fun to scare all the time." She laughed and wrapped her coils around Harry for a hug before she vanished in a burst of smoke.

The moment she was gone, four elves removed their invisibility and rushed to hug their beloved master. Nippy was handing him a bottled water to cool down with. At the same time Nauris was checking him over for injuries diligently. Ssapdril was hugging Harry from behind and whispering what the wizards had been talking about and what had happened since he was gone, it was mostly worrying with a few questions about if Harry would be willing to marry Ginny from Molly. Iymithra was hugging Harry from the front and had his face buried between her large breasts while she kissed him all over his face and neck.

Hagrid came over several moments later and gave Harry a hug. "Thanks fer gettin' me outta Azkaban Harry. Thanks fer' the advice too. Nearly laughed m'self sick seein' the guards jumpin' once I hit 'at little guy."

The next day Harry stood before Dumbledore. "Harry, I want to thank you. You've saved the school and for that I would like to give you an award for special services to the school, our highest honor."

"Your awards are not my concern. I will tell you what I told the Weasleys, I did what I was paid to do. If I had not been paid I would have been perfectly content to leave her down there to die." He told the old man who frowned.

Not having expected such a cold answer Dumbledore opened him out to speak when the door banged open revealing a man and his house-elf trailing behind him stormed in. The most interesting thing was that he was missing his right arm. His name was Lucius Malfoy to be exact. "Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked at the long haired man. "He was awarding me some meaningless plaque for cleaning up the mess you caused by planting Voldemort's diary in the cauldron of the Weasley girl hoping it would resurrect your master." Harry said emotionlessly while watching the man sputter. When he looked about to speak Harry cut him off. "I have several witnesses, the testimony of the diary itself when it confessed trying to save its own skin before I killed Voldemort again and the remains of the diary in question to submit in court. With the Ministry under investigation you will not be able to buy your way out this time. You've been exposed."

"I did no such thing! I was under the Imperious when I was a Death Eater!" The man insisted with nervously quivering lips. His eyes were looking back and forth for an escape.

Raising an eyebrow Harry looked at the man with a frown. "I suppose this isn't yours then so I won't need to return it." He suggested unsealing a human's right arm baring the Malfoy ring and a black leather glove from one of his scrolls. One of the ANBU had seen to putting a preservation seal on it for him. With a careless toss Harry let the arm fly out the window to the horror of Lucius who dove to try to grab it. As soon as his back was to Dumbledore, Harry activated his Sharingan sure to get some good dark spells from the pureblood halfwit.

He missed and watched from the window as his arm fell to the earth to hundred feet down and splattered like a water balloon of red paint. Jumping up angrily, Lucius drew his wand from his cane with his only remaining hand and turned to curse Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled only to miss and catch a foot in the chest. Harry and Lucius both went out the window with Lucius dropping his wand just inside the window. "You've killed us both!" he said looking at the shocking red eyes.

With a smirk Harry burst into a puff of smoke letting a shocked Lucius fall to his death alone screaming in rage. On the other side of the Hogwarts Lake the real Harry felt a pleased smile grow on his lips as the memories of his clone came to him. A simple shunshin put him on the side of the headmaster's tower just in time to see Dumbledore rush to the window with a panicked look.

An angry twitch came to the old man's eye as he looked at the smirking boy. "You did that just to scare me didn't you?" The smirk only widened as the boy walked up the wall and up through the window in the same manner as a movie vampire rising from it's coffin.

Picking up the dropped wand, Harry looked at the house elf. "Hey Dobby, you need a new master. Want a job?" the elf started crying and freaking out making Harry sigh. "Alright I get it. Anyways, Nippy's been talking about wanting to see you again so I'll give you a job on the condition that you go on at least one date with her at a nice restaurant and treat her well. What you both do beyond that is up to you. Deal?"

Dobby's wide eyes widened even more as he blushed heavily. "Dobby is would be honored Harry Potter, sir!" With a smirk Harry took the elf's hand and both vanished in a swirl of black smoke. Dumbledore grunted looking rather annoyed at Harry's ability to come and go without him being able to do anything about it."

***************************************************************************  
End Chapter 8

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jôunin – Elite Ninja  
Chûunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Meisaigakure no Jutsu – Hiding Camouflage Technique  
Katon: Karyû Endan – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile

Author's Notes:  
I will now reiterate. Voldemort is NOT the main villain. The one I have set up will be much more evil and powerful. Harry is still only Chûunin level so don't start getting upset. He doesn't get to Jôunin level until book 4.

P.S. Sorry it's late. FFnet wasn't letting me post.


	10. Chapter 9 Chuunin Exams

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 9  
Chūunin Exams

Harry appeared in the living room of the Shrieking Shack with Dobby and looked around curiously. Nippy was nowhere to be found at the moment and he frowned. "Nippy?" he asked and a small pop sounded. As he turned, Harry had an odd feeling that he would regret looking.

There before him stood Nippy wearing a French Maid apron… wearing ONLY a French Maid apron. The pain of his now growing migraine began to twist his mental faculties in very unpleasant ways. "I see you've chosen a uniform you like." he grunted rubbing his forehead to try and stifle the pain.

If she were to be hit with an enlarging charm to make her human sized Nippy would easily have been a high D-cup so she had rather impressive cleavage for someone her size as she put her arms around herself under her breasts and leaned forward a bit. He knew where she got that pose from. Fleur had been flirting with him several times over the weeks after the New Years festival and often used that pose when she wasn't sitting in his lap. Much to his dismay that meant that Fleur had been spending a great deal of time with his elves and that was a very, VERY bad thing in his opinion.

Over the last two months, Fleur had been working the elves as best she could. Often times she taught them to flirt, then tease and show just enough skin to entice. It didn't really take very well with them since they were perfectly content to let Harry fondle them at will but they knew how. More than once he'd seen Iymithra or Ssapdril embarrassing men just for the entertainment of it. He was a little embarrassed to admit he'd copied the techniques for if he ever needed to play a girl.

Sighing and pulling the little elf into his arms he hugged the little creature then kissed her cheek. "I have a gift for you Nippy." He said and stepped out of the way letting the female elf see the wide-eyed stare of Dobby looking at her proportionally large breasts with some drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Nippy giggled and walked closer, swaying her little hips as she took Dobby's arm. She let it rest between her breasts as she pulled him towards the kitchen.

The shinobi put the horrible mental images of what poor Dobby would be put through as Nippy subjugated him into being her mate aside while he flooed to Updown court then walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Seeing Iymithra taking a nap Harry took off his boots and shirt. Pulling the blankets back he turned her on her back lightly before laying down on top of her with his head resting between her breasts. She had been sick for the past day and Nauris had been keeping her in bed to get over it. As always Iymithra had been sleeping nude and Harry nuzzled her chest lovingly.

In bed when they were alone masks could finally fall. Harry would show real smiles and sometimes even be the one to initiate physical contact on an intimate basis. They hadn't done anything that would be considered sexual other then a few kisses and sometimes a little curious fondling but the goddess-like dark elf was the first person Harry felt he could let his mask down in front of other than Hedwig.

Iymithra's arms wrapped around his frame in her sleep and Harry closed his eyes enjoying how her warm, soft skin felt as he wrapped his own arms around her hips. He knew then that home wasn't really Updown court or Konoha. It was in bed, wrapped in the arms of someone he really felt safe with. As the afternoon sun shined down on the two from the bay window above them Harry vowed to himself that he would take every chance he had to sleep with Iymithra like that in the future.

Both slept for a couple hours and it wouldn't be until they came down for dinner together that Ssapdril would bring him the mail containing his new broom. The Firebolt company he had been investing in had finally finished the prototype and they sent it to him for his approval. For the rest of the day the elves ended up taking turns on their Nimbus2001s while Harry tried out the limits of his new broom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Harry hopped along the roofs of Konoha looking for team seven. Kakashi had met up with him looking for the team since they had been signed up for the Chuunin exams the next day. The Chuunin exams were a competition where Genin such as himself were pitted against Genin from other villages in the hopes of being promoted.

It was the fact that there would be a great deal of killing and violence that worried Harry the most. The main arena housed the final rounds every year from his information and that meant everyone who was anyone would be watching. Fleur was going to be pissed at him if he got killed while she watched.

"Ow!" a voice said making Harry blink as he came to a stop on a roof. Looking down he stared at the back of a redheaded boy, one who could have been mistakes for a Weasley with no freckles, with a gourd on his back standing upside down on a tree branch above a dumpster.

"That hurt brat!" a voice said making Harry look past the redhead to see a boy with cat pajamas and a mummy on his back holding the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage off the ground by the smaller boy's collar. Beside P.J. boy, stood a pretty blonde that Harry might have mistaken for Fleur if her hair wasn't in four tacky looking pigtails with a tessen fan on her back.

Konohamaru, the third's grandson, struggled angrily. "When my big brother hears about this he'll kick your butt!"

Frowning at the boy in the pajamas the blonde sighed. "I'm not taking the heat for this one Kankuro. If Gaara finds out you'll be in a lot of trouble." she said to the boy who smirked.

"He's not here right now Temari. Besides, this little gaki ran into me first." he said with a grin.

At this point Naruto, ever the 'heroic dork', ran up looking pissed off. "Hey you with the pajamas! Put him down right now!" the blonde boy shouted pissing off the cat-boy while the fan-girl grinned widely at how pissed off he got.

Harry had an evil idea from an old American cartoon he'd seen. Unsealing his broom and turning upside down, he floated over to the redhead in the tree. He unsealed his wand and put it to his throat to work his voice like a Sonorus charm as he changed his voice to be high and grating. "RARARARARA!" he screamed from right behind the boy in his best 'Frisky Puppy' impression.

Something should be known about ninja. They were faster, stronger and had high speed reflexes like coiled springs. Unfortunately that also meant they were really high strung so the redhead shot off the branch strait up… for him.

Everyone was treated to the sight of him diving into the full dumpster at top speed with the dull metallic sound of a skull denting the bottom. All was silent for a moment before the door covers on top of the dumpster creaked and slammed shut. A simple locking charm that was taught to first years was enough to seal the doors shut. Occasionally the dumpster shook angrily with the force of the redhead trying to get out.

With a swift kick to the side of the dumpster Harry let the redhead quiet down as he yelped from the echoing vibrations. "Pipe down and I'll let you out… maybe." Putting his wand in the small crack that was still visible, Harry frowned. "Until then, rancidus nimbus!" The dumpster began violently shaking as muffled screams began coming from it.

Nervous about anything that could take down the volatile redhead, let alone make him freak out like he was in that dumpster the Temari watched the new boy closely. "What did you just do to Gaara?" she asked.

"I sealed him inside a dumpster and filled it with a cloud of really rancid smelling gas to punish him for being rude." Harry answered easily before turning and looking at the girl coldly. His Sharingan activated as killing intent rolled off him in waves. "Sasuke, put down that rock and come over here." he stated calmly making everyone blink.

Sasuke hopped down from a tree a few yards from them looking just as shocked as the rest of them felt. "How? How did you manage to sense me when I was suppressing my chakra that much?" the stunned Uchiha asked.

Still not taking his eyes off what he assumed to be Suna-nin, Harry sighed. "How could you think that I wouldn't be able to sense you? Have some faith in me Sasuke. You have some skill but you need more experience." Making eye contact with Temari, Harry searched her surface thoughts carefully. "For instance this is Sabaku no Temari, daughter and oldest child of the Kazekage. Next to her is Sabaku no Kankuro her younger brother and inside the dumpster is Sabaku no Gaara, their youngest brother."

Ignoring the startled looks on the faces of those around him, Harry snapped his wand up with it pointed at Kankuro. "Expelliarmus." he cast causing a bolt of white light to strike Kankuro in the face and sending him flipping through the air to land in a heap two houses down. Konohamaru was caught with a flick of the wand and floated over to Naruto who made sure he was alright. "For the moment I will assume that you're here for the Chūunin exams. But I do trust that there will be no more… unpleasantness during your stay?"

Temari nodded with a frightened stare as she looked at her brothers. "We're very sorry for all this. It won't happen again, I can assure you." she promised trying to smile. Flicking his wand at the dumpster holding Gaara he shrank it until the boy was cramped but probably not crushed. Green smoke sprayed out of the sides of it as the dumpster shook violently from the boy's struggles. Another flick of his wand turned Kankuro into a frog.

"I'll suggest you take both of them to where you're staying. The Veela clan happens to be particularly fond of eating frog's legs. Both spells will wear off in about an hour." he informed the blonde girl who grabbed the steamer trunk sized dumpster and her possible 'lunch-interest' of a brother before bolting.

Naruto grinned widely as he held up a scroll. "Hey Harry, our first C-rank mission was a great one! I even got two bodies to use as vessels. Can you help me set them up?" he asked with wide 'fox-eyes'.

"Who are they?" the ninja asked with a raised eyebrow. He was going to help Naruto but it would be good to make sure the blonde Genin had some concept of who was good or bad to use as a body.

As he opened the scroll Naruto showed it to Harry. The 'older' ninja's eye twitched as he looked at the names labeling the seals. "Haku: user of the Hyōton Bloodline. Zabuza: member of the seven swordsmen of the mist." Thus did 'tropical weirdness storm' Naruto accomplish yet another annoyingly odd occurrence in Harry's life. "Fine I'll help you take control of them later on. For now though, Kakashi has nominated our team for the Chuunin exams." he explained handing out papers to the others. "All you need to do this week is train but Monday you need to go to room 301 if you want to participate. It's completely voluntary however so you don't have to show up if you don't want to."

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked excited at the prospect and began filling out the papers with wide grins. Sakura took hers and walked off with a sniff. Harry sat down on a bench and started listening to the two telling him about their first C-rank mission. They had just gotten to the part where Sasuke had mastered his Sharingan when four ANBU appeared around them. "Uchiha Harry, we've been sent by the council to bring you in for questioning." the bear masked one said.

Not disturbed in the slightest Harry nodded and stood. Naruto looked like he was going to say something when a cat-masked ANBU who had long purple hair hugged Harry, gripping his butt discretely, before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. The other ANBU followed close behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uchiha Harry, you are here to verify your claims that you are in fact 200,000 years old. Do you have anything to declare before we bring this investigation to a start?" Danzo asked standing next to what was obviously a Yamanaka.

Raising an eyebrow Harry nodded. "Yes, I'll be blocking any information I do not believe you should be privileged to. This includes bloodline creation, jutsu, skills, locations and private information." Seeing the startled looks on Danzo and everyone else's faces Harry frowned watching them. "You didn't honestly think I would create a bloodline that could be used against me unless I let it did you?"

"Why you…" Koharu started to yell when Harry's killing intent flared. The sheer force of it made everyone freeze he looked at the old woman with his Sharingan spinning. When the killing intent stopped Harry calmly sat down in front of the Yamanaka in a chair.

Frightened, but not willing to give up such a mystery as the boy's mind, the Yamanaka introduced himself as Yamanaka Jinpachi. Harry shook the old ninja's hand calmly and sat back waiting. Jinpachi formed several handseals, ones which would not only let him use his bloodline to enter the boy's mind but use a genjutsu to project what he saw and heard out for the council to watch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinpachi looked around in awe of the place he had come to. The cavernous area seemed to go on forever as a veritable library of shelves disappeared high into the darkness like the skyscrapers of an endless city. On each of the thousands of levels from the endless shelves were countless glowing spheres. Each orb was different somehow and ranged from the size of a marble to the size of a basketball.

"Welcome, to my mind." Harry said causing Jinpachi to jump in surprise. There stood Harry with black tendrils of power seeming to swirl around him from the darkness. His body was nothing like it had been but a massive Japanese dragon with smoking fire for hair running down its spine while flames and ash seemed to be what it was constructed from. In the middle of the dragon's forehead was a mask-like face… Harry's face as both dragon's face and mask's face looked at him with three tomoe in each of the four red eyes.

Awed and amazed at the being before him and the entire dimension that was his mind, Jinpachi almost lost control of the jutsu. "This… is your mind? How on earth did you create this place? To have this number of memories you would have to be…"

"Ancient?" Harry's almost demonic sounding voice echoed from everywhere, like angry rolling thunder. "You are in the world of Tsukiyomi. Here I control space, time and even the mass of objects." Swiping the long tail of his dragon-like body, Harry looked at the insect like man as many of the orbs turned red. "The orbs that are red are blocked from you. You may look at any which are still white. Simply touch them and you will see. If you touch the red ones however… this avatar will destroy you." With that, the mask-like face sank into the dragon's forehead letting the monstrous creature's eyes turn into great demon-like eyes wreathed in flames.

Cautiously, Jinpachi walked through the aisles looking at dates, names and sometimes even places. He stopped when he saw a white orb with the label 'mother'. Reaching out he touched the orb which pulled him into it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man with maggot white skin stood in a black robe holding a bone white stick. His eyes were glowing red and slit as his non-existent lips pulled back in a growl. "Get out of the way you stupid girl!" he hissed in a high pitched voice.

Between him and what looked to be a one year old infant stood a woman. She had long red hair and vibrant green eyes that could only be described as haunting. Her face and body were stunning enough to make one think she was part veela at least. "No, please not Harry! Take me instead!" she begged, shielding the infant with her own body.

Apparently this angered the man and he pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed making a blast of green lightning shoot from the tip. The woman screamed as she was hit before falling lifeless and blank-eyed on the floor, her eyes unseeing as the man laughed. "Now for you, Harry. Avada Kedavra!" The light struck the infant's forehead before suddenly pulsing and firing strait back causing the maggot white skinned man's body explode. A wraith-like being screamed in pain and fear as it flew out the window just before the memory ended.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking away the daze as he was thrown from the memory Jinpachi stood up. He dusted himself off and continued walking down the aisles looking at various labels. Eventually he came to one that made him blink. It said 'wedding' and was directly next to another orb that was red labeled 'wedding night and honeymoon'. He wiped the blood away from his nose before touching the 'wedding' orb.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An older version of Harry, possibly around twenty-five stood in a white outfit with quite a bit of linen. Around them seemed to be a brand new city with buildings of crystal, gold and alabaster. He cut a very dashing figure with his hair in a long ponytail and his bangs parted to either side to frame his face. His eyes were a haunting green as he looked to the woman being brought closer.

She had wild back hair and deep blue eyes. She was thin and quite busty sporting a D-cup in front as she stood in a blue translucent linen dress. Her breasts were supported with a bronze corset making her cleavage show even more. On her hips sat a pair of daggers that had forward curved blades in a hawk claw style. The high cheek bones and refined face with almond shaped eyes revealed her as a lady of high class beyond even the diadem on her forehead.

Once she had taken his hand the woman wrapped both of her arms around his bicep. The priest was an old man who was balding with dark tanned skin. A long speech followed, the kind where you had to struggle not to fall asleep, until the priest turned to the two before him with a large smile and asked them if they took each other as husband and wife. Their names were apparently Deacon Telos for the man and Raun Corvus. Before long they were announced as Deacon and Raun Telos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catching himself as he once again was thrown from the orb, Jinpachi walked down the aisle past jutsu names, some of which he'd never even heard of, all of which were red. He looked over several until he stopped at one that was black with what seemed to be swirling flames inside it. That was an odd sight amongst the red and white orbs. Reaching out the Yamanaka touched it and was taken into the orb almost instantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, almost forty-five paced back and forth. Somehow they were in the middle-ages, around one thousand years ago. "How Nicolas? How could that bastard kill my daughter? I told him to bring her back. Goddamnit!" he growled pacing back and forth angrily.

An older man, looking to be in his sixties, sighed sadly. "I don't know sensei. Lady Ravenclaw was doing so well too. At first I thought she would recover from the poison but when the news came she just collapsed." He explained as he rubbed his face. "I'm sorry about what happened, I should have gotten you first or maybe found a better way to…"

"There's no good way to tell someone their daughter is dead Nicolas. You did the best you could considering the news." Harry countered as he paced. "All we can do now is wait for Perenelle to help her recover and…"

This time an older woman came through the door looking worried. A sad look was on her face and she looked away from Harry's expectant face. Harry's sad smile slowly faded into worry before he rushed into the room to the bed. Laying on it was the pale figure of the woman from the wedding orb. Her eyes were blank and sightless as Harry sat on the bed and ran his hand over her cold cheek. "I'm… I'm sorry sensei. The poison weakened her heart and the shock of Helena's death… it was just too much for her. We've been trying to find a cure but all we have to go on was the small bits of poison on this."

Looking up, Harry's eyes focused on the item. "A… kunai?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet again Jinpachi was expelled from the orb. Numerous other scenes followed one after another. Time periods and faces matching names flowed before his eyes with each and every orb he touched. Goblins fighting wizards in wars only to be assassinated by Harry, the birth of various children and even the formation of the elemental nations were watched over the course of several hours.

Eventually, Jinpachi came out of the jutsu to see a stunned council. All was silent as they looked at the boy in shock until Jinpachi managed to speak. "I'm never complaining about feeling old ever again." he muttered and took out a flask to down a swig before he walked out.

Danzo looked at Harry with a frown for several minutes before he spoke. "You will be giving the village the secret of immortality." he decreed coldly making everyone look at him. All he got was a dull look from Harry who turned to the Hokage. "Did you hear me Uchiha?! I gave you an or…"

The sudden wave of pure and unbridled killing intent shut the man up and caused everyone in the room to wince. "Danzo, I will tell you this once and only once. Shut your mouth or I'll tear your skull out of your head through your eye sockets." he finished before easing up the killing intent and looking at the Hokage. "May I go now?" he asked and got a nod from the old Hokage.

"I just want to inform you that since team seven has four team members you'll have to be on a team by yourself to make it fair. Is that alright with you Harry?" After replying with a nod Harry vanished and Sarutobi looked at Danzo for a moment with a frown. "You fucked up Danzo." he said causing the man to glare at him angrily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking up behind Fleur, Harry wrapped his arms around her hips before kissing her neck softly. The quarter-veela leaned back into his arms and put her hands on his as they rested on her flat and toned stomach. "Mmm… I 'ave missed you 'arry. Was your trip nice?" she asked while watching the sign of the dancing leaf, or as she named it 'Flottge de Feuille', which was the French Translation.

"It was okay." He replied looking the large building over as his thumbs ran over the cloth of her silk dress. "How was your trip from Beauxbatons? No problems?"

Fleur shook her head and intertwined her fingers with his as she shouted several orders in French. Amira and the veela would be taking care of and managing the place, they knew this stuff better than Harry after all, and Gabrielle would be the 'poster girl' with Fleur. She relaxed again as Harry ran his thumb over her stomach while resting his chin on her shoulder. "What will you be doing zis weekend 'arry?" she wondered.

With a hidden smirk Harry held up two tickets that made Fleur's mouth go dry. It was a pair of front row center tickets to the World Champion Dueling Tournament in Italy. Two days of nothing but duelists beating the daylights out of each other for the entertainment of spectators who paid tens of thousands of Galleons for tickets. "Well I WAS planning on going to the Dueling tournament but I realized I don't have a date. Oh dear, whatever shall I do with this other ticket?" the young ninja asked idly while moving the tickets back and forth in front of her like he was teasing a cat.

Before he could protest Fleur had him by the back of his Jounin vest dragging him strait towards the veela compound. "I will not 'ear of you 'aving some trollop as your escort for such an important event. So I suppose I will 'ave to go wiz you. Now… let us go shopping for your new outfit."

"Wait, what?! Nooooooo!!" Harry screamed as he dug his chakra enhanced fingers into the asphalt street. "For the love of all that's good and holy, not that! Not shopping! Please, someone make it stop!" he cried as Fleur grabbed his foot to drag him. Many men whispered prayers for the poor young Uchiha as his date kidnapped him to the worst of all fates.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up in his hotel room Sunday morning feeling very relaxed. After arriving Saturday he and Fleur had walked around and gotten several autographs for Fleur and Apolline from the duelists. Much like muggle baseball, magical dueling had trading cards and Fleur was an avid collector of them. She even had the 'rookie card' of Professor Flitwick which Harry got autographed for her a while back.

Much to the entertainment of Harry, numerous duelists lost quite a bit of clout with Fleur when they started drooling over her veela aura. One of them even suggested she 'ditch the kid and go to dinner with him' which made her turn her nose up at the man. Fan though she might be, Fleur Delacour did not abandon her date for another man which she studiously informed the strongly displeased duelist.

They had an American breakfast that Fleur really complained about once they were done since the food was so fatty. The 'crossanwich' apparently offended her somehow. Since the tournament was in Florence he had been given a restaurant guide called 'Eating Out in Florence' by Apolline and on her suggestion used a Genjutsu to put an image of Fleur in her swimsuit on the front. It took Fleur almost ten minutes to look at what he was reading and see the title making her take the book from him with a flaming red face.

That was why they had gotten American food, as she pulled him into the fast-food place to confront him. Harry had been confused as hell when she started yelling at him and even more confused as to why she seemed so surprised that her picture was gone from the front cover. Maybe it was some weird veela thing?

After shrugging it off they had eaten and Harry used his cell phone, taken from Iymithra's invisible cleavage, to set up reservations at Enoteca Pinchiorri for lunch. Fleur had asked if they could go and he'd set up a private reserved booth for the two of them earning an enthusiastic hug. Enoteca Pinchiorri was the most famous restaurant in Florence and had food which was a mix of French and Italian.

The pair went to the restaurant after Harry had gotten Iymithra to make the preparations during the first rounds of the tournament. For the weekend they would be having a private limousine with a personal chauffeur to drive them wherever they wanted. Fleur had worn her best gown, brought by one of the Delacour elves on her request, while Harry wore a suit she had picked out for him. One of the duelists from the tournament was there and Fleur had smiled at the woman as they passed and sat at their booth. Idly, both got a kick out of the fact that the duelist who had been rude to Fleur and Harry was ranting at the door about not being able to get in.

For appetizers Fleur ordered poached eggs with Jamaican pepper; parmesan, asparagus and pancetta sauce. Harry honestly didn't enjoy it but as long as she was entertained he didn't comment. Next she ordered a pasta dish of a typical Tuscan ragout of fish and crustaceans which both had enjoyed a bit. Their main course Fleur chose veal fillet with a goose liver scallop, apples and celery-root purée which Harry and fleur both felt was very enjoyable. They ended their meals with glasses of virgin wine and small plates of Tiramisu for dessert.

Paying with his credit card Harry and Fleur talked for a long while until Iymithra reminded them that they needed to get back for the second rounds. Both stood and thanked the host for a wonderful meal before they headed back to the limo and rode to the second round of the tournament. Harry had the idea to make several Kage Bunshin and had them watch the matches with the Sharingan.

Meanwhile he was free to spend time fussing over Fleur and making sure she had just about anything she could want. As a veela, and a female, Fleur luxuriated in being pampered and spoiled as her date made sure that just about everything was perfect in every detail. She wanted to go to a famous restaurant? Okay, she had reservations with the snap of her fingers. She wanted a pair of shoes she saw in the window on their way back to the stadium? He got them for her on her word.

She felt a little guilty being so needy. Fleur knew she liked Harry. At first she had thought he was a cute boy she could start to like when he got older but as she spent more time with him she'd honestly started to enjoy his presence. Her last boyfriend Philippe Thorn had turned out to be a creep of the highest order. He'd even tried to rape her once after she'd broken up with him. Days afterwards his entire family had been discredited and they tried nearly everything to get into the Delacour estate for revenge. Luckily the wards were strong and the Aurors had arrested the family soon after.

Mere months later, Harry's letters arrived asking for a meeting that would give veela citizenship in a new home. Fleur had been hesitant to leave France until she saw the beautiful endless forests of Konoha. At first she thought the large village would be boring but seeing the ninja train and fight along with the various exciting things that happened in a hidden village every day caught her up in it. When she had met Harry she had expected a spoiled and, if she were to be honest, fat little boy to be the one who helped them.

Instead of a pudgy brat, she'd met a smart and strong young man. He was wealthy, powerful, skilled and surprisingly intelligent. Best of all her allure didn't seem to affect him in the slightest. During their first date to the New Years festival she had actually fallen asleep in his arms. She had NEVER felt comfortable enough with a male to fall asleep near them. Their first kiss at the stroke of midnight had been electric as well. She knew what the feeling she had been getting meant but she didn't want to tell him yet. For now she just wanted to spend more time getting to know him.

However Fleur woke up feeling more comfortable than she could ever remember in her hotel bed. She knew why it was, and if her father ever found out there would be hell to pay, but she had just felt so warm she hadn't wanted to leave. Fleur had done something she normally would have considered unthinkable. She had snuck into a boy's room and crawled into bed with him.

True, nothing improper had happened. In fact he hadn't even woken until a short while ago where his hand began running along her back. As she lay, Fleur could feel her body changing slowly, gradually attuning to Harry's and she smiled as she snaked her arm around his bare chest. "What is our relationship 'arry?" she asked as he fingers played with his long black hair.

Not being very well versed in dating, and only knowing what he saw on movies Harry just shrugged and curled a lock of silvery gold hair around his fingers. "I don't know. But I like being like this. Do we have to get up?" he asked with a sigh making the quarter-veela smile as he started drifting back to sleep.

"I like you 'arry." the girl admitted as she looked up at him with her chin on her chest smiling brightly. "What would you zink about us 'aving a 'Casually Exclusive Relationship' 'arry?" Fleur asked getting a sleepy affirmative sound as the boy pulled her closer and went back to sleep. 'I suppose we don't need to get up yet. It's the finals that matter anyway.' she thought as she let herself relax back into his arms. She was asleep a few minutes later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in front of the academy Harry relaxed in his normal attire. The only thing different about him was the odd skull-like mask he was wearing as the members of team seven walked up. It was bone white with exposed teeth and what looked to be wind-like markings on the left half. "What the hell is that?" Naruto asked.

A resigned posture came over Harry as he put a Genjutsu over the mask so his real face was seen. "Anko met Fleur when we got back and asked me to help with the exam a little bit. I'm just supposed to screw with the Genin a bit before the second exam." he replied looking really annoyed.

Naruto broke down laughing as he pointed at Harry. "You're whipped!" :: BAP :: "OW!" the blond cried as he nursed the egg sized lump on his head. Behind him Harry angrily stormed into the academy. Sasuke was trying very hard not to laugh as he looked at the frustrated face Harry was making. Sakura had no such problem and began laughing her arse off until Harry snapped her on the forehead with two fingers making her wince and rub her billboard.

On the second floor, Harry stared at the two Chuunin guarding the door to room 201 which was under an illusion to look like it was 301. Before them was a large group of Genin who hadn't even noticed that it was a Genjutsu. 'These kids want to be Chuunin? The one over there has to be seventeen and he hasn't even noticed. Since they're Chuunin they must be here to get rid of the hopeless cases.'

"Hey you two…" Sasuke's voice shouted.

'Oh please no. He's supposed to be a prodigy. If there's a just and loving god he won't let Sasuke be that stupid.' Harry thought.

Sasuke apparently didn't feel the needed to listen to any god and continued. "…take that Genjutsu off the door. This is the second floor and we need to go to the third." He told them arrogantly.

Eye twitching and migraine forming, Harry closed his eyes and took a deep calming breath so he didn't smack Sasuke. '…damnit.' He mentally grunted and stepped out of the way as the Chuunin attacked. Sasuke moved to fight back, and get his arse handed to him, when someone stopped them.

He was a young boy, about a year older than them with green spandex. His bowl-cut and creepy looking eyebrows also annoyed Harry a great deal. It was Rock Lee, the freakiest little bastard to ever be born in Konoha since Maito Gai. Harry rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Nice block Lee, but you left yourself open." Harry commented before kicking Lee in the balls full force, putting him down.

Every male in the surrounding area turned as green as Lee's spandex clad backside. Harry even had to use Occlumency to not turn a similar shade. Lee however, fell to the ground and threw up. "So noted." Lee squeaked as he wrote the note down while curling up in the fetal position.

"Lee, you're the one who told us to hide our stre… what happened to you?" a girl with her hair up in buns asked looking at Lee oddly. Nobody said a word but everyone pointed at Harry as soon as she asked. "What did you do to my teammate?" she asked.

Shrugging, Harry looked at her. "Corrected some bad behavior." he replied before looking at Sasuke. "Remind me to correct the seriously bad behavior of not analyzing a situation BEFORE you comment on it. Those two at the door were keeping the hopeless cases who would fail anyways or possibly even die out of the exams. Congratulations, Sasuke. You are now responsible for each and every one of them that dies." With those words he turned and started to walk off.

"Wait." a squeak came as Lee forced himself to his feet. "I… I wish to challenge you to an exhibition match." the bushy browed Genin announced making Harry raise an eyebrow at him. "I wish to show that hard work can beat a prodigy, please fight with me!" he squeaked with a formal bow.

Silence reigned for a moment as Harry looked at the boy. "Why do you want to fight me then? I was the 'dobe' of my class." he pointed out making people gape at him.

Supreme force of will kept Lee on his feet as he looked at Harry. "Just the same, I wish to test myself against the strongest opponent I can find. Please, just one match?" he all but begged making Harry sigh and nod. Once they had gone to the sparring room in the Gymnasium Lee took a strong fist stance. Harry knew of it, but not much beyond that it was a direct and very inflexible style based on insane amounts of speed and strength. "I wish to truly test myself. Please, do not hold back on my account. I wish to fight you at your best."

Not making an outward facial response, Harry activated his Sharingan. "I hope you will not hold it against me that I cannot stop my Sharingan from automatically copying my opponent's moves." he replied before vanishing.

He reappeared beside Lee for a moment and vanished a mere second later. This time he appeared directly behind the Genin who had turned to attack him. Harry vanished even faster this time when Lee turned to him. Gradually the speed he began appearing and vanishing increased until he almost seemed to be in three places at once. A moment later it was six places, then twelve.

If that hadn't been enough, when he attacked they shifted into three interweaving rings shifting directions back and forth in confusing patterns. Several cuts and strikes hit Lee who tried to counter with various strikes of his own. Upon seeing Sasuke watching with his Sharingan, Harry stopped using his half finished Hoka style and looked at the bruised Lee calmly.

Lee panted trying to shield his face with his hands. "Wh-why did you stop?" the green boy asked. "You were winning."

"It would be unsporting of me to just beat you. You asked for a no holds barred match, not a beating." Harry replied. With his arms in front of him, Harry took a deep breath raising them before him. With a graceful swirl of his arms he brought one up and out to near his temple palm open. The other went down to his hip palm down as he took a step with his left leg. His right hand stayed stationary as he did putting it out and back while his left came forward in a form known as single whip.

Ten-Ten looked at Neji in shock. "Neji, isn't that the…" she asked trailing off when she saw the glare in the boy's eyes.

Neji Hyuuga glared as he looked at the Sharingan user with his Byakugan activated. "I don't know. It looks like the Jyuuken but it's different. I've never seen this kind of attack before in the style."

On the floor, Harry looked strait at Lee. "I cannot see the chakra points, but I do know where the vital areas and pressure points on the human body are." Focusing on his memories of releasing his chakra from his finger tips to stick to things, then charging it with lightning chakra Harry prepared to try using the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken he had copied from a street performer in Harajuku. He had practiced this attempt in secret but only he and his elves had tried it. Last time he had broken his fingers trying to use it properly. "Hakke: Sen Ni Ju Yonsho!"

Vanishing, Harry struck Lee's first left rib and his last right rib. Releasing the chakra and magic stored in his fingers sent jolts of electricity running through the muscles in the area, somewhat like a stun gun. "Nisho!" Again he moved hitting Lee in the shoulders and stomach. "Yonsho!" Once again he vanished appearing behind Lee who had just tried to punch him in the face. "Hatisho!" the Sharingan user said with eight strikes this time making Lee cringe. "Itijurokusho!" Sixteen strikes hit this time and Harry winced at the stress his fingers were taking. Still he kept going despite the growing pain. "Sen Ni Ju Yonsho!" he said as his hands blurred striking the boy over and over for almost ten strait seconds before he stopped.

Pain wracked Harry's hands. He could feel the fractures in his fingers and metacarpal bones when his hands twitched. It took all his Occlumency not to tear up from the sheer amount of pain in his hands. 'Damn, I'll need to apparate to the apartment so Nauris can heal these fractures before I go into the exam.' he thought forcing back a wince. Even with her help he wouldn't be able to actually fight for another day or two. 'Guess I'll be using magic for the exams.'

On the floor, Lee had no real outward signs of damage but he was certainly feeling the cramps of his abused muscles. They were nowhere near as strong as Neji's hits but they still screwed with his body just as bad. "What was that?" his Hyuuga teammate asked looking as shocked as Lee's body felt.

"Experimental taijutsu technique." Harry replied. "That's the first field test I've ever tried. It stings quite a bit though." he winced as he flexed his fingers. "We had all better go before we're late. I'll see you all inside." he replied before turning and vanishing with a loud crack.

Not having any experience with apparition, Sakura looked at Sasuke, misinterpreting the loud crack. "…did he just break the sound barrier?" she asked while the others just gaped openly.

End Chapter 9

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Rancidus nimbus – Stinking Cloud  
Suna – Sand  
Hyōton – Ice Release  
Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone  
Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken – Chestnuts Roasting Over An Open Fire Fist  
Hakke: Sen Ni Ju Yonsho – Eight Trigrams: One Thousand Twenty-four Palms

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well, that's Chapter 9 of book 2. A thought hit me while reading in depth about the Gentle Fist. It's not really a 'jutsu' so much as a display of pure chakra control. While I could understand needing the Byakugan to get the timing down perfectly, it doesn't seem out of the simple possibility that someone could easily make a half-assed style with a different method of attack, say a cattle-prod to someone's joints, and get the same effects. It just makes sense if you think about it.


	11. Chapter 10 A Record and A Pain in the Ne

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.  
"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 10  
A Record and A Pain in the Neck

Harry stepped into room 301 and noticed quite a few Genin. The three Ame Genin in particular were trying to look intimidating. "You. What is your name?" Harry turned and noticed the redheaded boy from before with a frown.

"That's quite rude. Normally one would give their name first as a courtesy." At the mention of rude the redhead's eyes widened and his face paled slightly.

Intimidated but hiding it rather well the redhead frowned. "Sabaku no Gaara. You've already met my siblings Temari and Kankuro."

"Uchiha-Potter Harry." He told them and took a seat ignoring their startled stares. Some of the Genin had apparently heard of him and were staring at him wide-eyed.

Team seven came through the door as Gaara was introducing himself and Sasuke was glomped by Yamanaka Ino, who saw herself as Sakura's main 'rival' for Sasuke. Harry watched the spectacle with a critical eye and sighed feeling sad that the foolishness of fangirls was everywhere. Even in the elemental countries they hounded famous and rich people.

Their bickering got broken up by a boy in purple with round glasses like Harry had worn before he gave himself the Sharingan. "You should be quieter. The Chuunin exams are very stressful and many won't hesitate to start a fight. You don't need to worry about the sound village though. They're pretty new so they aren't that strong." He laughed.

On the other side of the room, the Oto-Genin began to produce low level killing intents in their anger. "I'm Yakushi Kabuto, I'll tell you what. Why don't I help out my cute little lower-classmen? These are my ninfo cards. By channeling chakra into them I can display the information of any ninja I've been able to gather information on. Anyone you'd like to know about?"

Sasuke opened his mouth before anyone else. "Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Uchiha Harry." He said making Harry raise an eyebrow while letting Iymithra rub his shoulders.

Kabuto seemed to pout as he went through his cards. "That's no fun, you know their names." He muttered before pulling out the card. "Sabaku no Gaara, he's the son of the current Kazekage and his older sister and brother are his teammates. He's been on three C-rank missions and one B-rank mission. He's also supposedly never been harmed." He read off. "I don't have any info on his abilities though." Everyone looked at Gaara who stared back dully.

Shuffling through the deck again he pulled out another card. "Rock Lee, he's in the year before you and both his parents died in the last battle of the great Shinobi war. His teammates are Itsame Ten-Ten and Hyuuga Neji. His taijutsu is high Chuunin at least but he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. He's been on twenty D-rank missions and thirteen C-rank missions." The gazes of everyone in the room turned to Lee who puffed up proudly despite his scuffed appearance.

Flipping through several other cards he finally pulled out the final one. "Uchiha-Potter Harry, Is a ninja of unknown origins. He's been on an unknown number of missions but has completed at least two S-ranked missions solo with little to no injury. All his skills are unknown. He possesses the Sharingan as well as being massively wealthy."

Everyone was gaping at Harry slack jawed, even Kabuto while Harry yawned leaning his head back against an invisible Iymithra's flat stomach. He stopped when he noticed everyone staring at him with their jaws on the floor. "…what?" Everyone just stared at him more while all three of Naruto's bodies sniggered.

"Alright you maggots sit your asses down and keep you teammates at least two seats from you!" A scarred man said coldly. He let off some killing intent while the Genin organized themselves and sat in their seats. A bunch of Chuunin who had appeared behind him were handing out papers. "I'm the first proctor, my name is Morino Ibiki. These exams are the first of three parts in your Chuunin exam. You will answer the questions to the best of your ability. If one of your team fails all three of you fail. There are ten questions, nine on the paper and once the forty-five minute test is complete I will tell you the rules of the tenth question. Any cheating will lose you two points, if you lose all ten points you fail so does your team. You have forty-five minutes starting… now." He said and began a stop watch he held in his hand.

Glancing at the invisible Iymithra he motioned to the other students with his eyes. She immediately went out looking at the papers of other test takers. While waiting for Iymithra to come back with the answers Harry noticed various people cheating as well. Gaara used an eyeball made of sand while Sasuke used his Sharingan. The two Hyuuga used their Byakugan while Ten-Ten used mirrors to cheat and help her teammate Lee. All in all it was… sad really.

Soon Iymithra returned and started whispering the answers in his ear gently. He didn't know why but lately every time her lips brushed his ear he would shiver. Once he was done with the test Harry sat back and watched the others for ten minutes. Iymithra stood behind him running her fingers through his long ponytail.

Ibiki counted down and finally looked up from his watch. Almost one fourth of the teams had been failed already and the rest were looking nervous. "Times up! Pencils down!" he yelled before looking around at the Genin. "The tenth question is one you must choose if you want to take. If you refuse to, you fail right here and you can try again next year."

Kiba obviously wasn't thinking when he spoke. "What the hell?! Of course we're going to take the question then!" he shouted.

A cruel grin crossed Ibiki's face. "But if you take it and get it wrong, you will never be allowed to take the Genin exam again. Will you take the question?" Everyone went silent at that. Harry didn't really care if he became Chuunin or not since he already made more money in a week than an ANBU made in a year and he had more jutsu and spells in his library than he knew what to do with. That was why he just watched the several dozen teams who quit bringing to total of those who failed up to a full third. "Anyone else?" he asked.

"Bah! I didn't pass the Genin exam and all I had to do to become one was beat the shit out of a Chuunin. It shouldn't be too hard to do the same for Chuunin rank. Just give us the damned questions already." Naruto said making Harry raise an eyebrow at him. That was a bit of news to him.

When he saw that the rest of the Genin squads weren't going to give up Ibiki glared at Naruto angrily. "Fine, everyone in the room passes." He muttered.

Temari was the loud one this time as she jumped up. "What?! What about the final question?" she shouted angrily.

"The final question was 'will you take the question?' As Chuunin you must make life or death decisions. Sometimes you won't even have all the information and will still be expected to go on the mission even if it's suicide." Ibiki said and took off his bandana showing a bald and heavily scarred head. "This is what can happen to you on those missions if you aren't ready."

Many eyes widened and Sasuke winced turning off his Sharingan. Before any more could be said a black ball broke through the window and exploded. When the smoke cleared a banner that said it was time for the second exam. "I'm the second proctor! The sexy and single Mitarashi Anko!"

With a grunt as he moved the banner to the side Ibiki looked at Anko. "You're early Anko… again." He deadpanned making her eye twitch.

After bopping him on the head with a mallet she looked at the Genin. "So… you left me twenty-six teams to deal with? Kami-sama you suck. Oh well, I'll just have to make sure to cut them in half. Follow me you brats!" the seventeen year old yelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Training ground Forty-four was a huge forest with trees easily two hundred or more feet up in the air. "This is the Forest of Death as we like to call it." The sudden feeling of cold began to fill the air as ice crystals began forming all over the world around them. Four wraith-like creatures floated through their air around the Genin. "These are Dementors. They're indestructible and since they're already dead you can't kill them. They will be patrolling the forest devouring the souls of anyone they catch so be prepared. There are also tigers, bears, snakes and a thousand other hazards inside the forest." She explained with a shit-eating grin.

Motioning to the Dementors the beings wailed loudly before flying into the forest causing the aura of cold to fade. "They've agreed to remain completely objective and will even attack Konoha Genin as well so there are no favorites. The goal of this exam is simple. You and your team will each be given either a heaven or earth scroll. Once you are in the forest you will have five days to get the other scroll from another team and proceed to the tower in the center of the forest. You may not leave the forest during the exam."

"What about food?" a panicked Chouji asked.

Anko was really starting to get into this and smirked at him. "There's plenty of food in the forest. Anything you can kill or forage is fair game." She stopped when Harry raised his hand. "Yes?"

Harry channeled chakra into his throat to alter his voice. He had practiced this a bit since Anko had asked for his help in freaking the Genin out. His voice was overlapped by another slightly different voice and seemed to come from everywhere at once. "Does this mean I can eat the other Genin?" he asked in his monotone despite his voice change. "I haven't been able to eat anyone's soul in almost a month and it doesn't seem fair that the Dementors get all the fun."

Wide eyes stared at Harry as several more teams quit. "Go for it. They have to sign these wavers so we can't get sued if they die so feel free to pig out." Anko told him while pulling a stack of papers from between her breasts. A loud echoing wail came from Harry as a Genjutsu was activated. His boyish face seemed to distort as white liquid sprayed from his eyes, nose and mouth. It moved up then arched back flowing all over his face to reveal a white-skull-like mask he had been wearing the whole time before the Genjutsu completely deactivated.

A huge grin was on Anko's face as she watched and everyone in the yard shuttered at the image. "Ah, that's much better." He said calmly with his still altered voice. The entire thing had been Anko's idea. Apparently she had met a guy named Kubo Noriaki who was interested in writing manga as a profession in Harajuku. He had told her about his ideas and apparently she thought they'd be good to play with here. Harry had only a slight idea what the hell cosplay was but if it was something Anko liked he didn't plan on going too deep into it.

His Sharingan activated as he opened his eyes and looked at the other Genin before taking his waver and filling it out. Behind a curtain Anko gave him an Earth scroll. He easily sealed it into the empty storage seal on his left palm. As soon as he stopped channeling chakra into the seal it vanished leaving his seals once again completely invisible. From there on he watched the other Genin teams.

Team seven got a Heaven scroll which made them a prime target but he knew it would be difficult to get the scroll now that Naruto and Sasuke were getting used to their bloodlines limits. He noticed a Kiri and an Ame team who had an Earth and Heaven scroll respectively and looked at Iymithra who stood next to him. When she noticed his eyes on her he flicked them at the two teams then back to her before closing his eyes.

Iymithra took two of the explosive tags in her own seals and transfigured them into the proper scrolls. A simple switching spell was enough for her to switch the real ones with the fakes and move back to Harry. Behind his back, Harry sealed the Heaven scroll into the same seal as his Earth scroll before shrinking the other Earth scroll and palming it. Walking over to team seven Harry casually shook their hands leaving the shrunken scroll in one of Naruto's hands.

Naruto's Haku body grinned under its hunter mask and pocketed the scroll. Its hands had been filled with storage seals to contain hundreds of senbon throwing needles. His Zabuza body only had one on its right palm to hold its Zanbatou.

Each of the teams then got sent to random gates with a Chuunin who would watch them to make sure they didn't go too far. Harry stood by his with Iymithra invisible behind him when something happened. "Ah, there you are Harry." Turning and raising an eyebrow under his mask Harry looked at Danzo who was flanked by a pale boy who looked gay as… well he looked like a black haired Draco. The other guy had wide eyes, his forehead and cheeks were protected by a metal helm of some kind. "I've decided to make a peace offering. These two will be your teammates during this exam."

"No they won't." Harry replied calmly. "I didn't agree to having a team and neither of them are capable of keeping up with me. Peddle your plans elsewhere Danzo. I've seen people like you before." He said thinking of Tom Riddle and Quirrell.

Danzo frowned. "I really do insist Harry." He said reminding Harry of Dumbledore. At first he hadn't minded Dumbledore, he was relatively kind and mellow, however when he had butt into Harry's training and actually tried to order him not to practice his chosen skill Harry had gained an intense dislike of him. That had been what the Dursleys did to him every time he had found something he liked. "It would be much better for you if…" He didn't get to finish as a cloud of yellow pollen formed around them.

Seemingly bored, Harry looked at the three paralyzed men on the ground. "You're out of your league Danzo. I have abilities you've never even heard of or imagined. I will not warn you again. Learn your place or I will see you put in it." During Danzo's speech was when the bell rang and the gate opened. A loud crack echoed as Harry apparated strait to the tower with Iymithra popping just behind him.

Walking into the tower Harry calmly unsealed and opened the scrolls in the entry way of the tower. Both started smoking and Harry tossed them on the ground when he recognized a summoning. In a puff of smoke Iruka found himself looking around in utter confusion. "What? Harry? That's not possible! It's only been forty-five seconds into the exam!"

"I would have been here sooner had Danzo not tried to interfere with my efforts." Harry sighed as he looked at the gaping academy teacher. Distantly two loud explosions could be heard as the transfigurations wore off on the explosive notes.

Iruka pinched himself and finally slapped himself to get his thoughts in order. "R-right, anyways, I'm supposed to tell you about that inscription." He said pointing at a large plaque of Kanji. "It says: To gain strength, Train. To gain wisdom, seek it. This is what being a Chuunin is about. One must be well trained enough to be strong but wise enough to make the best decision possible in the given situation."

Harry nodded as Iruka vanished and went up stairs to the Genin living quarters. His designated room had his name on it and Iymithra immediately set about securing it with charms to keep anyone but Harry and his elves from finding it. This was due to the notice-me-not charms on the door and windows.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later the Suna-Genin arrived to see Harry in the entry hall reading a book silently. He was unarmed since his weapons upstairs were being soaked on a solution of poison. A simple bezoar ring with runes that came with any potions set for working with poisonous chemicals kept him immune to the poison he was using. It was a plant based poison from the castor bean also known as the Ricin, which was completely unknown to the area and had no cure. Even five hundred micrograms, which was about the size of a grain of salt, was lethal to a full grown adult.

Harry occasionally checked his throwing weapons as they soaked in a concentrated version of the poison of the beans. He was immune to mundane poisons as long as he had the ring on so he didn't really have anything to worry about but magical poisons would be very problematic if they were potent enough. The poison would soak into the metal of his throwing weapons and through that make the metal poisonous since he had mixed the poison with a staining potion originally meant to color dense woods or statues.

At the moment he was taking a break from watching his weapons and was reading in the entry way where he could relax. His head was resting in Iymithra's lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was visible making the boy with the face paint drool. Harry was lying across a sofa with Iymithra sitting on one side playing with his hair contentedly when they came in. They were the first ones after Harry and Iymithra to arrive.

All three looked at Harry who turned a critical eye on them. "Problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Temari walked over and sat down when Harry moved his feet out of her way. "Why did you ally yourself with this village?" she asked. "It's strange to us that someone as powerful as you would choose to live in a village like this one."

"You misunderstand my intentions." Harry said going back to his book. "My concern is not for this village itself but for the bloodlines it holds. There are several bloodlines here which are on the verge of dying out and I do not wish that to happen. How would you feel if you took up an art and noticed that over the years your masterpieces were slowly being ruined?" he asked her making the girl blink. "How would you feel if something you had worked so hard on was taken from you, maybe your fan or perhaps your brother's puppets?"

That concept made Temari pale heavily. "I see your point." When she noticed Gaara looking at her she explained in the way she knew how. "How would you feel if you had stalked a powerful kill for months to get the perfect chance and someone killed the target just before you could get to them?" Gaara's eyes widened before he nodded and walked off without looking back. Temari noticed Harry raising an eyebrow at her and blushed. "Gaara likes killing things."

"Don't we all?" Harry asked while going back to his book. Turning the page he ignored the next three teams that came in including team Gai. It wasn't until he noticed the familiar chakra signature of Naruto that he looked up to see only the Original Naruto and his Haku body who were carrying an unconscious Sasuke and Sakura respectively. "What happened to your Zabuza body Naruto?"

"Some stupid snake freak killed him!" Naruto growled angrily. "Then he gave Sasuke a hickey after doing something to my seal!"

Frowning, Harry moved Sasuke's collar slightly and his Sharingan activated. "God damnit Sasuke, it's always something. Iymithra get me some chakra restraints and bring them to my room. This is really bad. Naruto, let's go." He said and led the boy to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke a day later. He felt strong. He felt great! He felt someone bash him in the back of his head before he passed back out. "Are you sure we need to do this Harry? What if it hurts Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Meh, it's better than having him run around with a cursed seal on his neck." Harry told the boy while reading the book he had bought on how to remove soul fragments from the Dark Mark keeping the tattoo active but stopping the corruption. "Besides, this'll put him on par with you… at least until I get the Hokage's permission to dig up those bodies we talked about getting you." He muttered.

Naruto grunted and bopped Sasuke again when he started to come to. "This is actually kind of fun even if he does get brain damage. What did you say this thing was again?"

"A Beater's bat." Harry replied absently as he read on. Drawing his wand Harry looked at the book calmly. _'So… all I have to do is use the soul devouring curse on the seal… seems easy enough.'_ Harry thought.

The Hokage had ordered him to try and remove it using magic and the entire council, even Homura had agreed. Danzo had been against even touching it. So it was that Harry had to try something very dangerous to get rid of the control. According to the book, this would get rid of the connection to Orochimaru and allow him to still gain the benefits of the cursed seal's temporary power surges. If this worked they wanted him to use it on Anko's seal too.

A look to Sasuke made Harry sigh as he eyed the egg sized lumps on the back of the boy's head. "You're getting too into hitting him with that thing huh?"

Grinning sheepishly Naruto looked at Harry. "Maybe a little."

"Whatever, stand back." Harry told the blonde. "Inanis Corpus!" he said firmly and pointed his wand strait at the cursed seal. A black light shot from his wand like a string of lightning before it tethered to something inside the seal. Pulling his wand back Harry slowly drew out a tiny shard of red light. As soon as he stopped the spell it flickered and burst. Wincing at the feel of how much magic was drained from him Harry took the chance to sit down for a breather.

Groggily, Sasuke stirred. "What hit me?" he muttered drunkenly. The sudden impact to the back of his head knocked him back out.

Harry looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow before glancing at the now broken beaters bat. "You know, you didn't need to hit him now that he's been released from the mind control."

"Yeah, I just wanted one more crack at him for all the times he called me a Dobe in the academy." Naruto said before throwing the bat in the garbage.

Several seconds of silence followed before Harry shrugged. "Good enough for me. Let's get some lunch while 'sleeping lumpy' recovers."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was filled with fixing Anko's cursed seal the same way. After that Harry had passed out from chakra and magic exhaustion. He spent the entire day in bed being fed nutrient potions and energizing potions. Pepper-up would work for being tired and mediocre reserve restoration but chakra and magic exhaustion was an extreme problem and had to be taken care of slowly.

Pepper-up would have been able to restore his reserves but using them when that drained could burn both out of his system entirely since his body was too weak to handle the sudden surge of energy. He had been visited by Sasuke and Naruto who were given access to the room through Dobby. Sasuke had been told to use the cursed seal sparingly since it created a strain on his chakra pathways when used too much which he agreed to.

Finally it was the end of the exam and Harry was finishing up sealing his throwing weapons into the seals tattooed on his body. He wasn't at his maximum ability but he doubted it would be too much of a problem since he could back out if it got to be too much. He might have been confident but he wasn't stupid. Gaara was definitely stronger than him at the moment when it came to chakra reserves but his main worry was going up against Naruto or Sasuke. In his current state he was likely to be easy pickings for them.

His door opened as Sasuke walked in and called him to the orientation for the next part of the exam. The two Sharingan users walked down and stood with the other Genin who were lined up. There were teams three, seven, eight, ten, Gai and Harry from Konoha. The sand siblings were there representing Suna. Last was the sound team which interested Harry.

Sarutobi stood up from the observation area and addressed them all. "The Chuunin exams were put together in lieu of real wars. The concept was to limit loss of life in all the villages while still allowing the villages to compete for the spot as strongest village. However since there are so many examinees here we will be having a preliminary tournament to lower the number. Before we begin, I would like to congratulate Uchiha Harry for gaining the all-time record for passing the second exam in forty-five seconds. He beat out the scores of Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi and the Yondaime by three hours." Eyes turned on an emotionless Harry who seemed to ignore the praise in favor of looking at a Jounin who walked out onto the floor with the Genin. He had cheated anyway.

"I am Gekkou Hayate, the proctor for this part of the exams." The sickly looking man coughed. "Is there anyone who wants to drop out before we continue?" he asked with a wheeze making Harry raise an eyebrow. When only Kabuto and his teammate Misumi gave up Hayate pointed at the digital board. "This board will randomly choose two competitors who will fight with all their abilities. The match ends when one can't continue or I say to stop. Killing will be allowed but my word is final."

As the board went through names all the Genin began to get nervous. Eventually the board stopped on Uchiha Sasuke VS Akadō Yoroi. Everyone but Sasuke and his opponent went up to the observation level while Harry watched, Sharingan active. This would give him a better idea of what to help Sasuke learn. The battle had been rather… interesting. Sasuke had apparently been studying the strong fist style as he kicked his opponent into the air before going into a combo that brought his foot down on top of his opponent's head.

Second round was Aburame Shino VS Kankuro. The fight didn't last very long but Harry did manage to copy the basic idea of chakra strings from him as did Sasuke. From there it only took a few minutes for them to figure it out and discretely they started snapping each other with them like tiny whips in an odd game of who would quit first. It was somewhat like watching two brothers snap each other with rubber bands back and forth. After a few minutes Shino managed to put enough bugs on Kankuro and drain him dry of chakra.

The board shifted several times before stopping on Uchiha Harry VS Abumi Zaku. With a loud crack Harry apparated to the center of the arena making people blink at what they thought was a display of speed. Zaku simply jumped down and looked at Harry with an arrogant smirk. "So you're the immortal Uchiha? This'll be easy."

Not replying, Harry put his mask in place calmly. The moment Hayate spoke Harry blurred leaving behind only after images until he appeared before Zaku. His left hand reached out gripping the Oto-Genin's throat before blurring again causing the boy to impact against the wall hard, held by his throat. The seals on the pad of the middle finger on Harry's right hand glowed and his hand suddenly had a kunai which slit Zaku's throat. "You're right… it was."

Apparating back to his seat Harry calmly snapped Sasuke with a chakra string starting their game back up. He stopped paying attention to the other matches as there was nothing extraordinary about them. Naruto's match against Kiba was entertaining. The scrolls on the Hyoton bloodline must have really helped as Naruto used several Kage Bunshin to distract Kiba while his Haku body formed ice Mirrors. It was a slaughter after that as he knocked out Kiba and Akamaru in a few seconds with several senbon.

Lee put on a good showing against Gaara but ended up losing once his lotus fist had mangled his muscles. Harry winced, he'd copied it but damned if he was nutty enough to use that thing. It was too costly for the benefits in his opinion. He would have Nauris give Lee a few muscle growing potions and skelegrow to repair the damage but that was just plain brutal.

Gai was sobbing over the loss of Lee's ninja career when Harry spoke up. "Don't worry about it. Nauris has some muscle growth and skelegrow potions. He'll be fine in a couple of weeks… assuming we can get him to drink that vile stuff."

Sasuke scoffed as he looked at Harry. "I couldn't be any worse than that Firewhiskey stuff you had us try on New Years." He said.

Harry just winced looking a little green. "Trust me Sasuke. That stuff is worse. It's the single most vile thing I've ever tasted and it hurts like mad since the bones have to be vanished from the person's body and completely regrown." Several medics and Jounin had gone green while even the Hokage looked a little pale.

The final match was Neji VS Hinata. During that match a little piece of everyone wanted a piece of Neji for some of the things he said. Preferably after he had been stuffed like a turkey full of explosive notes and blown up. Harry had used his seal-less Shunshin to stop him from giving the final blow resulting in Neji having a broken jaw. Neji still won though which only pissed everyone off more. The resulting winners were were:

Round 01 - Uchiha Sasuke  
Round 02 - Aburame Shino  
Round 03 - Uchiha Harry  
Round 04 - Yamanaka Ino  
Round 05 - Temari  
Round 06 - Nara Shikamaru  
Round 07 - Uzumaki Naruto  
Round 08 - Dosu Kinuta  
Round 09 - Gaara  
Round 10 - Hyūuga Neji

Hayate had them come up after that and pick random lots out of a box. The finals matches would be:

Round 01 – Nara Shikamaru VS Hyuuga Neji  
Round 02 – Uchiha Sasuke VS Dosu Kinuta  
Round 03 – Temari VS Uchiha Harry  
Round 04 – Gaara VS Uzumaki Naruto  
Round 05 – Aburame Shino VS Yamanaka Ino

Hayate wrote down the results and nodded to himself. "The finals will be in one month and be held as a tournament before an audience. During that time you are expected to train at your utmost ability. We expect a good showing for the daimyo and spectators. Dismissed!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he looked at the Hokage. "So the plan is a go?" he asked the old man who grinned widely. This was going to be cruel mostly because the council had no say in it while the villagers were going to have strokes.

"You realize the significance of this plan, don't you Harry?" Sarutobi asked and Harry nodded with a wide grin. It wasn't a happy grin, it was an 'I'm going to get sooooo much revenge out of this' grin.

Naruto stood up next to them as they got their shovels. They had graves to rob and bodies to turn into living vessels. In the end, they knew there would be a huge uproar from the villagers. Mostly because when they saw who these bodies were they'd have aneurisms, but there was one thing that just made it worth it. Naruto was going to kick some serious ass at the finals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Harry had helped Naruto get his new bodies. One of them had been missing a heart and they had put a dragon's heart in its place since it was roughly the same size and easily capable of working. Harry knew only some basic medical jutsu, ones he had copied from Nauris on accident to be honest, so he'd gotten Nauris to help with these bodies just like he had with Haku and Zabuza's.

Naruto now had five bodies, his own, Haku's and three he didn't want revealed until the finals which was why he had refused to leave Harry's estate since they had gotten his new bodies working. Harry was glad in a way. He knew about the Kyuubi, he had several scrolls on the subject of demon sealing after all, and from what he could tell the Kyuubi's chakra was divided amongst the bodies equally. Each one gained a seal on its stomach as soon as Naruto was connected to it and took almost a full week to get the bodies to the state they had been at when they died.

There was one thing Harry could honestly say, there was no way in hell he was going up against Naruto if he could help it. With those five bodies he was border-line unstoppable especially after he had gotten Harry to put storage seals on each of their hands. He'd even poisoned Naruto's throwing weapons with his own poison mixture. One of them was lacking something so he'd given that body one of his chakra fangs since it was once a well known swordsman. The boy was going to be a menace!

Sasuke was out training with Kakashi. He had asked to train with Harry but Harry had told him they were still opponents for now. He did give Sasuke a scroll on the suggestions he made for the Uchiha's taijutsu style and Sasuke had been absorbed in it since. He was also coming along well as a swordsman and growing stronger every day. It was easy to see that Sasuke would be a serious powerhouse someday.

Harry had taken to training in an extreme way, spreading himself as much as possible without destroying his body. He had now managed to get up to one hundred clones and his training was progressing even more rapidly than before. With forty clones studying in the library he was memorizing even more things and he actually started wondering why he didn't know these things already with his age but shrugged it off as him having read them without his Sharingan active which he corrected this time.

Having mastered Katon and Genjutsu already he started branching out more. Raiton was very easy for him since it was his strongest affinity. In two weeks he mastered almost all his Raiton and finished up his Suiton scrolls. He only knew a few Doton jutsu as it was his worst element but he had managed to master the few he learned so far. Futon wasn't as hard but he hadn't mastered many of those either preferring to train his skills on the stronger elements he had mastered so far. He only bothered to learn one jutsu of each rank from each of those elements since there was no way he would be able to memorize all the scrolls before the finals.

Besides that he studied a great deal on magic including herbology, hexes, curses, and transfiguration. This was slower going however as he only had one wand. In the end he got Fleur to go on a date with him to the world dueling championships where he used his Kage Bunshin and Sharingan to copy nearly forty spells. There was almost no strategy in magic or magical dueling but Harry was confident that he had gained enough to train on his own and practiced relentlessly on his taijutsu and kenjutsu while a clone practiced his spells and two dozen more practiced jutsu. No doubt Naruto was trumping him though as well over a thousand clones were seen at all times on the estate whenever he went home.

More than likely Naruto would be the single most dangerous player in the finals. The only thing Harry would be able to beat him in would be his Genjutsu abilities. Even there he doubted his chances with the skill of Naruto's new bodies. He resolved to back out if he had to go up against Naruto at any point; there was just no way to beat the kid. Nothing worked on him more than once and sometimes not even then. It was bloody scary!

In a few years Harry honestly expected Naruto to be well onto his way to being Hokage himself… which body was going to be Hokage was something he would never figure out as that got too confusing to consider. Sometimes Naruto even seemed confused about if a thought he had was from him or one of his other bodies since each one worked independently from him but was still under his control somewhat. Harry shuddered to think what his sixth body would be when he chose it. He hadn't even considered being able to use the elixir of life to restore an old corpse to the moment it had died before but damned if it didn't work.

The Philosopher stone worked by transmuting one thing into a more complex and advanced version of its composition. For instance lead into gold which would normally take millions of years. The same with coal into diamonds and so on. The elixir of life was actually water transmuted into a liquefied form of primordial energy. By turning bathtubs filled with water into bathtubs filled with the elixir of life they were able to submerge the bodies. It took a full week to restore them but it worked much to Harry's surprise.

Fleur and Harry hadn't hammered out anything solid yet but Fleur had told him they were what she called a casually exclusive couple. He hadn't the slightest idea what that was and nothing in his books or scrolls told him so here he was, the day before the Chuunin exam finals, talking to Amira.

"I don't want to sound stupid or anything but I have a question about Fleur." He said to the beautiful veela woman with a thoughtful frown. Harry had never shown any real emotion to Amira before which made her take notice.

Setting down her cup, Amira looked at Harry. "You're free to ask me anything you like Harry. You've helped the veela immensely and you know you're perfectly welcome here anytime."

A contemplative nod from Harry was the reply she got and he was silent for several minutes as he tried to phrase his question. "Fleur has stated that she and I have what she calls a 'casually exclusive relationship'. Would you happen to know what that means?"

It began with a titter, then a giggle. Soon Amira was laughing openly as she struggled to stay in her chair. Harry wasn't amused and his Sharingan activated in his anger. Eventually Amira calmed down and took a moment to compose her giggles. "A 'casually exclusive relationship' is somewhat like a boyfriend or girlfriend only much more serious. It's the beginning of the veela courting ritual where the veela gets to know a prospective mate and see if they are suitable. During this time she will not date anyone else and will be fiercely jealous of other girls who get close to you. Did you agree to this relationship?"

Harry blinked as his Sharingan deactivated. "I'm… not sure. We went to the world dueling championships and then after we had dinner. When she asked what our relationship was I told her I didn't know and she suggested this. I just sort of went along with it."

Amira giggled and sipped her tea. "It seems, Mr. Potter, that you seriously interest my granddaughter. For the next year she'll get to know you and see if you both are compatible. The year after that, she would be your girlfriend in earnest. After that, comes a one year engagement which you will find most difficult."

With a raised eyebrow Harry took a sip of his tea. "Why would that be? I find her very amicable most of the time. In fact the only argument we've had was the time we debated who won a game of chess between us just after new years." He blushed heavily at the memory.

"Who won the argument?" she asked with a playful smile.

Blushing harder, Harry found it impossible to meet her eyes. "I'm not too clear on that to be honest. One minute we were arguing and the next we were snogging on the floor so much I couldn't remember what we had been fighting about." He murmured.

Though Amira's laugher was soothing to listen to, it was a little irritating to be in the proverbial stockade. "To answer your question, engagement to a veela is extremely difficult due to our tradition. During this time she will kick, scream, yell and show you the worst you'll ever experience with her to test your devotion to her. She will do all in her power short of cheating on you to drive you off and if you should persevere she will become your wife. There are exceptions of course but it seems Fleur has chosen to be as traditional as possible with you. That alone shows how serious she is in pursuing you as a mate."

Several hours later, Harry left the veela compound thinking hard. Fleur was interested in a serious relationship with him? The concept of seriously dating her was a good one but he also liked spending time with Iymithra. That night in bed with said dark elf whom was snoozing happily with her head on his chest, Harry thought about what he should do about the situation. Looking at the clock he sighed and went to sleep. It was nearly midnight and he only had ten hours before he needed to get to the arena.

End Chapter 10

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Inanis Corpus – Soulless  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

W00t! Chapter 10 of book 2 is done! I'm getting some interesting reviews and people have been trying to guess who Naruto's bodies are. I've given some clues in this chapter and anyone who figures it out before next chapter gets props!


	12. Chapter 11 Wars and Surprises

Brought to you by: Shinji's Good Sharing Inc.

"Just because our writers are nutty doesn't mean we can't be corny!!!"

Dueling Serpents  
Harry Potter/Naruto  
by Shinji the Good Sharer

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. If you think I do then you're out of your mind. This is a free fanfic and will NOT in ANY WAY generate money for my personal use. Flames will be used to burn the hair of Dumbledore's ass.

Chapter 11

Wars and Surprises

Harry walked into the arena calmly the next day. A quick pepper-up potion helped him wake up and would help him through the day but he had no doubt he would be sleeping in the next day. Inside the contestant box he noticed that everyone but Sasuke and Dosu had shown up already. On the far wall was a board with the matches listed and lines connecting like a tree.

Round 01 – Nara Shikamaru VS Hyuuga Neji  
Round 02 – Uchiha Sasuke VS Dosu Kinuta  
Round 03 – Temari VS Uchiha Harry  
Round 04 – Gaara VS Uzumaki Naruto  
Round 05 – Aburame Shino VS Yamanaka Ino

Daimyo and various wealthy men and women sat in private boxes. Iymithra, Ssapdril, Nauris and Nippy were all invisible. They were perched on top of the arena rim as back-up incase Harry needed it.

For an hour the Genin were allowed to prepare. Harry went through a series of stretches to limber up. Naruto's three new bodies were in cloaks with the hoods pulled forward to hide their faces. Harry shuddered when he thoughts of what was under those hoods. Gaara was just standing there glaring at Naruto.

The seats were quickly filled with each of the clans having their own private box to watch from. The Daimyos were watching from the front rows with wide grins while the merchants were slightly behind them. Fleur and Gabrielle were holding up big signs while several veela, probably coerced by Fleur, were dressed as cheerleaders with his name spelled out on their outfits.

When the first match was called, Shikamaru and Neji went outside. Neji, prick that he was decided to rant first. "You cannot win! Fate has decided the outcome of this match! A lazy lay about like you shall never beat a prodigy like me!"

Shiranui Genma, who was the proctor for the proctor for the finals, looked at both competitors and called for them to begin. Almost instantly Shikamaru threw a kunai which struck the ground between Neji's feet. The 'prodigy' looked about to smirk when the shadow user formed the ram handseal. "Ninpo: Kage Hibi no Jutsu!"

Feeling his body freeze Neji scowled at Shikamaru. "You think this will let you win? Fate has decided that I wiARGH!" The audience winced as Neji was kicked repeatedly in the balls by Shikamaru in the single most violent display any of them had seen in years. "Why?! Why did you go against your fate?!"

"I didn't, you're just a troublesome prick and I don't like you." Shikamaru said and walked off the field to incredulous stares from the other Genin. "…you all act like you wouldn't have done the same thing."

Since nobody could refute that they all just sat and waited for the next match to be called by the examiner. Sasuke didn't show up, but neither did Dosu. They found the Oto-Genin dead outside the arena a short while later. Sasuke was named winner by default.

By now the Daimyo were all crazy pissed off. None of them were getting a good show and more than a few of them had lost a pant-load of money when the Nara beat the Hyuuga in the first match. With a sigh Harry looked to the Hokage questioningly who nodded. It seemed he would be the one to put on the show.

He felt quite sadistic today since he hadn't gotten much sleep and he's had a weird dream about having sex with Fleur and Iymithra while they were together in the bath. So he settled on a plan of action sure to be entertaining and painful for his opponent… probably embarrassing too.

Temari was a rather busty blonde kunoichi with piercing blue eyes. Lots of boys constantly drooled and stared at her but only kept back since her father was the Kazekage and her brother Gaara was a psycho. Her hair was constantly in four pigtails and she was easily a high C-cup despite only being fourteen. Her body was taught and perfectly trim with four-pack abs and long legs.

She was a wind user and held her large Tessen fan proudly on her shoulder as she took to the field opposite her opponent. The weird mask was a little creepy and his red Sharingan eyes were just plain unnerving. Her knowledge that he was older and infinitely more powerful than her also put a damper on her but she didn't expect to win. This was more of a chance to find out how she measured up to him.

As soon as Genma signaled Harry started going through handseals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he said and spit out a large ball of fire making her take to the air by standing on her fan and manipulating the air currents under it. "Incarceratus!" she heard through the smoke and was shocked when she was grabbed by ropes and found herself tethered, spread eagle in mid air by thick ropes that were tied to trees. The most humiliating part was that her body was died by those same ropes using hojojutsu, or more specifically a Shibari body suit with her legs unhindered and barely touching the ground as she hung from her wrists. "Give up?" Harry asked the blonde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lemon scenes are only available on my Homepage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry calmly walked out of the arena while the medics carried off his naked and abused opponent. Her eyes were glazed while tears ran down her face and drool dripped off her chin as she panted in her near fainted state. Whip marks ran all over her body and her bare breasts heaved as she panted.

In the stands blood flowed freely. In fact it was comparable to a high level Suiton jutsu with red coloring. Gaara's eyes were bugged out, both from what happened to his sister and the shear amount of blood that had been caused without killing a single person was inhumane on a level eve he had never caused! The other Genin in the competitor's box were either fainted or drooling like idiots as they stared at the field blankly.

Sure there were some hardcore feminists and lesbians who were upset with him. That didn't stop their noses from bleeding nor did Harry know what was perverted about the entire episode. He just knew that Fleur and his elves had huge grins on their faces so he obviously did something right. Even Amira had her head in a drink cooler to cool her raging blush. He'd made the queen of the veela blush!

Once the Hokage had doubled the size of his nose by stuffing it with tissues and the Kazekage had changed his red stained veil for a fresh white one Harry was declared the winner much to roars of approval from the audience. It was rather funny to see so many people with bloody tissues up their noses.

Gaara and Naruto made their way onto the field. The redhead with the gourd was surprised to see the other four people in cloaks walk out along with Naruto. A frown creased the sand user's lips as he stared at Naruto. "You are a puppet user."

Naruto grinned as he looked at Gaara. "No, my bloodline allows me to take the dead and use human sacrifices to animate the bodies and possess them." The original Naruto said while looking at Gaara with his ringed eyes.

Another voice spoke up, this one a soothing and feminine voice despite coming from a male hunter-nin. "I can use the bodies as vessels to exist in six places at once." Haku said with a calm tone.

One of the cloaked figures spoke in a soothing male voice that seemed to be young but not childish. "By getting the Hokage's permission I dug up the three most powerful bodies I could get my hands on and used the ritual on them." Pulling down his hood and dropping his cloak to the ground Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, looked at him with his sun kissed hair and his well known cream trench coat.

"I can even use their bloodline limits." A fourth figure said before he too removed his cloak revealing long black hair and tanned skin. His body was covered in a black suit and he wore burgundy samurai armor. He was Senju Hashirama, the first Hokage.

The final figure took his turn as he spoke. "Each body works independently but it's connected to the others mentally. If one of us dies we can simply summon the other one back from the dead and keep on going or choose another vessel." He had a lighter tone than the first and his skin was pale with red marking on his chin and cheeks. His armor was blue with white fur around the collar and a metallic faceguard sat around his head instead of a forehead protector. Across his lower back was one of Harry's chakra fangs. His name was Senju Touji, the second Hokage.

Jaws had hit the floor. The Shodaime and Nidaime had been dead for nearly thirty years and the Yondaime had been dead for twelve. Now here was a boy, the boy they had all jeered at and abused since his birth, controlling their bodies, powers and skills. Strangely enough it was a Chuunin who had attacked Naruto at the age of five that summed up the feelings of everyone in the arena. "Oh shit son! We'sa all gonna die!"

Sarutobi grinned insanely as he looked at the spectacle. The Kazekage had gone paper white as he saw each body unveiled. "Hokage-sama, are those really…"

"Oh yes." Sarutobi said grinning. "Those are most assuredly the real things. I helped dig them up and watched the process as they were restored myself." He told his fellow Kage with a wide smile.

Gaara himself was staring bug-eyed. Part of him wanted this fight because he really wanted to kill those Kages. Another part of him wanted to shit himself and run away screaming like a baby. In the end he decided to just let his sand out and really hope he didn't get his ass handed to him.

Genma dropped his hand telling them to start and Gaara's sand lashed out hoping to end the fight quickly. Touji didn't miss a beat and made several handseals. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" he cried as the water particles in the air gathered and started spinning wildly around all five of Naruto's bodies blocking Gaara's sand.

Harry was watching closely with his Sharingan. He would never be able to get the chakra control needed to draw water out of the air and even if he could it would be centuries before he could do it. He knew that particular jutsu as well so he hadn't bothered copying it anyway. He did however need a better idea of where Naruto was if he was going to try and beat him in the finals. Chances were that he was going to lose anyways but damned if he wasn't going to see where Naruto's skill had gotten to before he did. Besides, he might be able to at least learn one or two jutsu he could actually use.

Touji put his hands out and then brought them into a prayer seal. "Suiton: Suishōha!" he recited as water began swirling around him drawing in more and more water from the air before it surged out in a tidal wave.

Surprised, Gaara jumped onto his sand which lifted into the air dodging the water. "Suna Shuriken!" he countered throwing several bursts of sand at Naruto.

Dodging as they stood on the water Haku formed several handseals. "Sensatsu Suishō!" the hunter body said and stomped on the surface of the water causing needles of ice to form. They immediately began flying at Gaara who struggled to dodge them all.

Minato took the opportunity to vanish and land a punch on Gaara's cheek hard enough to put cracks in the thin layer of sand he used as a second armored skin. Hashirama caught the boy with a kick to the chest in mid air while two of Naruto's clones knocked him against the far wall. Touji sent a wave of water at him which Haku froze over trapping the sand user against the wall as the rest of the water slowly returned into the air.

Before Naruto could celebrate or be declared the winner feathers began to fall from the sky all around the arena. Harry narrowed his eyes, he knew this genjutsu. Ino however didn't seem to as she looked at them. "Did Naruto strap explosive notes on a flock of birds again?"

They all fell asleep before Harry could get a story about that particular episode. With a sigh Harry quickly dispelled the Genjutsu. "Nara, Yamanaka, both of you go help wake up the spectators." Noticing Oto and Suna ninja all jumping into the arena and attacking those still awake Harry growled. "Aburame, you go wake up Naruto's bodies." With a blur he was gone and darting into the crowds of Oto-ninja.

Both his chakra fangs were alight with lightning as he cut through ninja after ninja while using his Hoka kenjutsu style. Several times he took the chance to shoot his throwing weapons from his fingertips or use an explosive note on a small group. Apparently Otogakure preferred quantity over quality as even supposedly Jounin ninja were easy to kill as he cut through them.

A larger Oto-Jounin snuck up behind him and would have probably slit his throat if a fireball hadn't impacted the man's head. Harry looked to the place the fireball came from and saw Fleur throwing fireballs along with the other veela. The Dementors were feasting happily as they flew around wailing loudly. Harry bit his thumb and smeared the blood on his summoning tattoo before forming handseals. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he yelled and a huge explosion of smoke filled the arena getting the attention of a good portion from both forces.

It was silent for several seconds before a booming voice came. "Why have you summoned me brat? This better be good!" the mile long purple and black snake said angrily.

"I thought you might be hungry. Feel free to eat as many Oto and Suna ninja as you like, Manda. Leave the civilians and Konoha ninja though." He said and jumped off the snake's head when he noticed a purple box surrounding the roof of the Hokage stands. Manda gleefully went about eating any Sound or Sand ninja he could find laughing the entire time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up and winced as he looked around. His other bodies stood with him and they all shared a look when Gaara's brother and sister freed him and took off into the woods out of the arena. Immediately they all took off after the sand siblings with Shino, Ten-Ten and Kiba joining them.

Touji took up the lead cutting down anyone who got in the way to stop them. Kiba was right behind him using his Inuzuka sense of smell to track the sand siblings. The others were gathered together behind them while the chase went on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry arrived on top of the roof with a frown. Three ANBU were sitting and watching the Hokage fight some asshole with paper white skin. Sarutobi was inside a purple box-like structure that he recognized from the wards around his estate as Shishienjin. Walking up behind the ANBU calmly Harry gripped his sheathed chakra fang and soundly smacked each of them on the head. "What the bloody hell are you idiots doing?! Get in there!"

"We can't! Anything that touches that barrier burns." The ANBU captain shouted angrily as he rubbed the lump on his head.

Rubbing his temples to get rid of the growing migraine he called to Sarutobi. "Hey Hokage-sama!" he shouted.

Sarutobi grunted fighting his old student. "What? I'm a little busy right now!" he called back before turning into mud when a snake-like tongue bit him. Harry managed to copy both the tongue and the Kawarimi along with two Doton jutsu, a Katon jutsu he had never even heard of and a jutsu that allowed one to meld with their surroundings as a means of travel similar to a Shunshin.

"I just want to know exactly what Konoha means by 'special' forces. These ANBU of yours are idiots!" he yelled making the ANBU growl while Sarutobi dodged several Shuriken. He managed to copy several more jutsu before he unsealed his wand and sent a reductor curse at the ground. Sarutobi and the snake-fag both stopped to watch. The four ninja holding the barrier and the ANBU as well did the same thing.

Several more reductors sounded as the roof shook slightly before one final one shot up through the roof inside the barrier letting Harry jump up inside the boundary. "Oh no, that was so difficult… morons." He muttered at the ANBU. Sarutobi and his opponent gaped at Harry who raised an eyebrow. "What? The barrier stops at ground level after all. Why do you think it was meant to be used against rioting civilians?" The snake ninja's eye just twitched angrily when Harry looked at him. "And you are?"

Laughter came from the man while Harry watched him. "Ku ku ku. So you live up to your reputation Harry. I'm quite impressed."

Not entertained Harry rolled his Sharingan eyes. "Not really, anyone with a little common sense can get around that stupid barrier. I've seen academy students who would have figured it out. Who are you? Michael Jackson's cousin? There's no little boys for you to molest here so do get lost." He quipped.

Fuming angrily he ignored the sniggers of the other ninja while looking at Harry. "I am Orochimaru of the Sennin! Personal summoner of Manda and…" Orochimaru stopped when he saw Harry hold up his left forearm revealing a familiar tattoo. "How did you get that?!"

"Manda likes me, even waved the whole 'tribute' thing. He's currently out there eating your troupes on my orders. I didn't even need my Sharingan to beat him." Harry replied while looking at Orochimaru. "But enough talk." He said and blurred.

Orochimaru managed to spit out a sword which he used to block Harry's chakra blade. "Ku ku ku! My, you are quite eager. Show me what you're capable of."

A smirk spread across Harry's lips. "Bunshin Daibakuha." Orochimaru's eyes widened as he was forced to dodge the blast. Several more Harry's were darting at him when the smoke cleared forcing Orochimaru to dodge again. "What do you say we get psycho, Orochimaru?"

The snake Sennin's eyes widened as he saw four clones, one at each corner of the barrier downing a bottle of something. He dodged another exploding clone just as the four extra clones looked at his sound four. "Katon: Kayomi Sensui no Jutsu!" Each clone slammed its hands on the ground releasing bursts of powerful red flames that shot up from underneath and incinerated the four creating it before the flames caught the roof on fire.

When the barrier had fallen the ANBU immediately moved to attack Orochimaru who jumped off the roof. Three of Harry's clones jumped after him and managed to latch onto his back and channeled all its chakra into one attack. "Bunshin Daibakuha!" It wasn't enough to kill the Sennin since Harry still hadn't passed Chuunin level chakra reserves but it was enough to blast his arm off. The added inertia from the blast sent the Sennin rocketing into the ground several stories below.

Concrete cratered around the fallen Sennin who had impacted the ground. His body dissolved into mud almost immediately after. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" Orochimaru's voice said from behind them. He was panting and his right arm was gone. Two coffins rose from the ground revealing the symbols for first and second. A third began to rise but was stopped by Sarutobi.

Both coffins fell open to reveal the first and second Hokage's. Orochimaru didn't waste time in throwing two kunai with red tags on them which stabbed into the back of each of their heads. Smoke began to rise and they took on more complete forms. Harry four remaining clones from his initial attack darted in and glomped onto the summons. "Bunshin Daibakuha!" they yelled together before exploding. When the smoke cleared both the summons disintegrated revealing the male Oto-Genin from the exam with no sign of their female teammate. Orochimaru was long gone however having obviously used these two as a distraction while he escaped.

Pulling himself up from the hole he had used as a distraction while making his clones as well as keeping from joining the battle himself, Harry sighed. "You okay, Hokage-sama?" he grunted making the old man grin. Iymithra and the other elves arrived to see the destruction that had been caused.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you Harry." The old man said with a grandfatherly smile. The ANBU looked at Harry in awe of the ability he had shown.

Harry gave a small smile back. "Good." He replied before passing out due to chakra exhaustion and lack of sleep. Iymithra and Ssapdril managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was pissed. Here he was, staring at a big ass sand demon which had his fiancée pinned to a tree and was slowly squeezing her to death. "Damnit, why the hell can't it just be a pissed off bunny that's the villain?"

"Because despite the universe's sick sense of humor, it's just not that sick." Hashirama said with an irritated sigh.

Touji looked at the huge Tanuki and sighed. "Suiton: Suishōha!" Water swirled around the clearing and Touji yelled at the strain as he used a significant amount of chakra to create the water needed.

Hashirama formed the Ram handseal and focused a strong pulse of chakra into the earth getting a feel of where the seeds and plants all around him were. Chakra strings ran out of his feet and into the earth feeding his chakra into the plants and seeds. Forming the snake handseal he took control of them. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"

Roots began to rise out of the ground before taking root in the demon's legs. Hashirama yelled as he channeled almost all his chakra into the plants forcing them to grow stronger and faster throughout the sand demon's body. Ichibi no Shukaku, the one tailed Bijuu, screamed in rage with his high pitched voice. Sprouting what looked like a head of broccoli out of your head would piss you off too!

Haku formed several ice mirrors and tilted them like a ladder before flickering from one to another at high speed. When he saw the sleeping Gaara tied up in the branches of the newly formed trees he acted and threw several needles that struck the boy. Gaara cried out in pain as he was forced awake.

A final ice mirror shot Haku back to the bottom mirror where he stepped out before letting the mirrors shatter. Gaara made a dull sound as he belly flopped onto the ground with a pained grunt. Shukaku screamed as he was reabsorbed into Gaara leaving the redhead on the ground. Minato drew a kunai as he walked towards the downed Gaara only to stop when he saw the other demon container's siblings who were blocking the way. "We won't let you kill Gaara."

Naruto's face hardened before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ten-Ten weakly smiling. "Let them go for now. They're not a threat anymore." She told her fiancé before she passed out in his arms.

"If you attack anyone I care about again... you all die." Naruto intoned coldly. The three sand siblings nodded nervously. "Good, now get out of here. I doubt Harry would be happy if I killed his new 'slave girl' anyways." He poked at the now blushing blonde girl before letting Haku get to work on Ten-Ten's injuries.

Gaara turned to his brother and sister who were both tired as hell. "I'm sorry." He whispered tiredly.

Kankuro and Temari just looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "It's fine Gaara. We're just glad you're better." The puppet user told his little brother.

With a curious stare as his siblings helped him escape, Gaara looked at Temari. "I... remember a movie Yashamaru used to watch. I am to gift you with a gold bikini to celebrate your new status am I not?"

Temari's face burned as Kankuro burst out laughing. His laughter echoed all the way to Sunagakure. Her blush was so hot it set two trees and a nearby shrub on fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a swirl of leaves. They were back to back with their hair over their eyes making them look dramatic. That was stopped when they noticed the dead, dying and injured all around them with most of the Konoha ninja forces staring at them curiously. "...we aren't late are we?" Kakashi asked.

The eyes of every Konoha ninja twitched as Anko glared at the two extremely late and unhelpful ninjas. "Get'em!" she cried and as one the Konoha ninja force lunged at the two tardy turds and began wailing on them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week before Harry was back to normal. Iymithra and Fleur constantly took turns pampering him even going so far as to feed him. Nippy and Nauris made a great deal of food and potions to consume. Ssapdril herself chose to help him bathe and often gave him massages.

All he had been able to do in terms of training was finish his Occlumency training. It was the day before his birthday when he was finally healed. To his surprise when he visited his office Harry found Ssapdril examining piles of letters, cards and gifts. One large pile had numerous combinations of these things. "What's that?" he asked pointing at the pile she carelessly threw a package into.

"These are your yearly birthday cards and gifts. Unfortunately most of them are marriage contracts, tracking letters, assassination attempts or dark objects. I'm getting rid of the dangerous ones and sending reply letters for you." She said as Harry sat down in his chair calmly.

Raising an eyebrow Harry looked at his high elf. "Anything safe?" he asked and she nodded pointing to a significantly smaller set of piles. There were three, one for letters and cards, one for marriage proposals and one for gifts. He looked from the meager piles to the almost five foot pile of 'discards' with a shocked stare.

Only five cards and letters had been safe. Twenty marriage proposals were safe but he thought it better not to touch those anyways. Two gifts were allowed through and he picked up the first one. It was the largest one and stood almost three feet high. At first he thought the Weasley twins had sent him a muggle toilet as a joke. To his surprise it was a large limestone basin with runes all over it. In the bottom was a card that he picked up and opened.

::To Harry,

Thanks for the show.

Signed,  
Amira Delacour::

It was a pensieve, Harry knew that much, hell if he knew how to work it at the moment but he would work that out later. Putting the limestone basin in a corner he went on to the next gift which was a bit smaller. He was surprised to find out that it was a second Firebolt from an anonymous person.

He sealed that away with his other Firebolt in one of his scrolls before picking up one of the letters. The letter was a summons from the Hokage telling him it was important so he folded the letter up and picked up a box he had been meaning to give to the Hokage anyways.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bursting into the Jounin meeting Harry's emotionless face and monotone were back in place. "I come bearing gifts... not those kinds of gifts Anko." He said making the kunoichi pout to the laughter of the others.

Placing the large box on the table, Harry took out one of the smaller boxes and opened it showing off the binocular-like and dial covered item inside. "These are Omnioculars, a magical form of binoculars which have several features including Zoom, record, playback and if you know how to x-ray functions." Several perverts, including Anko and Kakashi were almost salivating at the items.

"I'll be leaving them in your personal care Hokage-sama. Please made sure they go into a scroll that only you or I can open, I don't trust some people not to make certain... uses out of them." He told the old man while motioning to the drooling pervert ninjas.

The Hokage nodded and Harry took out the blood-pen he had bought at the beginning of last year. The pen itself had numerous uses; it was what he'd used when making the bloodline seals after all. It was an old fashion fountain pen with a lever to draw ink into it, however this one drew blood out of the user to write with in pace of ink.

By drawing seals or signatures in one's own blood they assured that only they were able to control it. Both of them held the pen as Harry pulled back the lever. Sarutobi, a far greater seal master than Harry, drew the proper protection seals on a scroll and sealed the time turners inside before putting the scroll in his desk. Pulling the lever a second time would usually expel ink from the pen, with this pet it vanished the blood and sterilized the inside of itself for the next use.

Harry turned to leave only to stop when he heard the Hokage speak. "Harry, you missed the promotion ceremony so I doubt you know." He said while pulling out a Chūunin vest and handing it to Harry. "You, Naruto and Shikamaru have been made Chūunin as of yesterday morning."

With a nod Harry folded the vest over his forearm choosing to keep his dragon hide Jōunin vest instead. "What about Sasuke?" Harry questioned getting several sniggers from the assembly.

"Sasuke..." the Hokage started. "...was late." Harry's questioning eyebrow prompted the old man to explain. "He arrived almost an hour after the battle with Hatake Kakashi. He also was unable to show Chūunin level problem solving skills and judgment. His combat skills are easily high Chūunin but even you must admit that is not what makes a Chūunin."

Not happy but accepting of the decision Harry nodded. "I understand Hokage-sama. I apologize for Sasuke picking up Kakashi-Sensei's habits. Perhaps a week without Icha Icha Paradise will allow Kakashi-sensei some perspective on teaching his habits to impressionable children or maybe a week without his mask?"

The evil smiles of every kunoichi in the room made Harry smile inside. Anko and Kurenai often ranted about not knowing what he was hiding. In fact everyone in the village wondered what he was hiding. It was irritating.

"I'm sure it will, Harry." The Hokage grinned. Apparently he had been wondering about that question as well. "Oh, there will be a meeting in the announcement yard at thirteen hundred tomorrow. Please be there." Harry nodded and left while the Hokage looked back to the grinning Jounin who began making suggestions for their plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up to a pair of soft lips was far from the worst way to wake up. Waking up to Fleur's soft lips kissing along his neck was definitely one of the better ways to wake up. Groggily waking up Harry looked at Fleur who smiled and crawled into his bed under the blankets with a relaxed smile. "'Appy Birzday, 'arry." She said and cuddled up to him.

"Fleur?" he asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes before checking the clock. "Why are you here so early? You usually don't show up for an hour or two." Stealing a kiss from her lips Harry curled up with his arms around the beautiful blonde's hips.

A giggle came from Fleur as she cuddled back up to him. "Is it not alright for ze girlfriend to wish zat she can wake 'er boyfriend on 'is birzday?" she playfully pouted.

Rolling his eyes Harry kissed the back of her neck. He knew she could come to his estate any time she wanted. He had keyed her into the wards after all so he wasn't all that surprised. What surprised him was that she actually remembered his birthday, he had worried she had forgotten about it with all the work she had been doing for the new club.

They spent the morning cuddled up together with Iymithra and the other elves coming in to steal kisses from Harry and bring them breakfast in bed. After a while they had gotten up and Fleur decided to take him out shopping. "What do you zink of maybe me becoming ze kunoichi, 'arry?"

Harry blinked at her when she asked that and he shrugged. "After the age of fifteen it becomes much harder to learn how to use chakra. You should be able to learn the basics of chakra manipulation before you reach magical maturity in September. It'll be hard but I think you could do it. My main concern is how dangerous the lifestyle is. I don't like the idea of you getting hurt." He muttered.

"You are sweet, 'arry. But living in zis village is dangerous as well. Gabrielle 'as decided to join ze academy zis year. Who knows, 'arry. Maybe someday I shall use zis 'Twincest no Jutsu' you spoke of for you." The quarter veela suggested with a naughty grin.

Flushing with the idea of two Fleur's doing some of the things in the rather vivid dreams he had been having lately, Harry nodded dumbly. After that, Fleur pulled him into one of the ninja clothing shops. She modeled several kunoichi outfits for Harry, including some even Anko would have found daring, and finally chose one.

It consisted of a fishnet mesh body stocking that was black and a pair of bloomers she found so nobody could look up her skirt, though she teasingly said Harry could any time he wanted just to see him blush. Her top was a black long sleeve shirt made of tough but formfitting leather. A matching leather mini-skirt rested around her hips showing off her heart shaped derrière. Her legs were covered in red garters that ran all the way up to her hips and could only be seen if she bent over making them look even more enticing. The final touch was the armored fingerless gloves and the knee-high high-heel ninja boots she wore. "Does zis look alright 'arry?" she asked.

After looking her over for a minute, Harry pulled out his equipment scroll and unsealed one of his extra dragon hide Jounin vests. He draped it around her shoulders and buttoned the first clasp under her breasts pushing them up and together adding to her already substantial cleavage. He then unsealed one of his extra chakra blades and secured it across her lower back in the same fashion as he wore his own. "There, much better."

With an absolutely sinful smile, Fleur looked at Harry. "Are you sure zis is not just a way for you to stare at my cleavage monsieur Potter?" she teased. Fleur paid for her new outfit while Harry bought his own outfit consisting of all black leather with a mesh undershirt. He got a pair of ANBU regulation forearm gloves and boots as well since they had armored guards for the wearer's forearms and shins.

The next store was for weapons. Ironically the same store he had gotten his chakra fangs at. The store owner happily greeted Harry and helped them look through the various weapons they had. Fleur bought a complete set of kunai, senbon and explosive tags before she started looking at more general weapons. Eventually she chose to forgo any such weapon and stick to the chakra fang Harry gave her.

Eventually, it was one o'clock and they moved toward the Hokage tower. In the yard it was very quite and Harry frowned when he saw nobody around. Activating his Sharingan, Harry frowned when he saw numerous people in cloaks under Genjutsu to hide their presence.

Discretely unsealing a poison kunai in one hand and his wand with the other Harry got ready incase they attacked. "Surprise!" they all yelled as one making him tense until he noticed the banner wishing him happy birthday.

Fleur happily hugged her shorter boyfriend who hugged her back and kissed her cheek before heading over to meet with everyone. Harry realized now that other than breakfast he hadn't been able to see or even sense Iymithra as he normally did. He had just expected that she would be nearby and she hadn't been. That had put a ball of ice in his stomach and he resolved to make it up to the dark elf.

When he found her he gave the elf girl a kiss and asked her to dance. They made their way out to the floor and had a few dances before Ssapdril cut in. She was quickly followed by Fleur, then Nauris and Gabrielle. He had even danced with Kurenai and Amira several times before sitting down to take a rest. All in all it shaped up to be one of the best birthdays he had ever had. He fell asleep that night with Nauris, Ssapdril and Iymithra curled up under the blankets with him. Before he fell asleep Harry had one final thought. _'If I could spend eternity like this... I think I could be content.'_

End Book 2

Translations:

Hokage – Fire Shadow  
Sennin – Legendary Ninja  
Jutsu – Technique  
ANBU – Black Ops  
Jōunin – Elite Ninja  
Chūunin – Average or Journeyman Ninja  
Genin – Trainee Ninja  
Shinobi – Male Ninja  
Kunoichi – Female Ninja  
Genjutsu – Illusion Skill  
Ninjutsu – Ninja Skill  
Taijutsu – Body Skill  
Kenjutsu – Sword Skill  
Kinjutsu – Forbidden Skill  
Hojojutsu – Support Skill  
Ninpo: Kage Hibi no Jutsu – Ninja Art: Shadow Snap Technique  
Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu  
Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Release: Water Encampment Wall  
Suiton: Suishōha – Water Release: Water Shockwave  
Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique  
Sensatsu Suishō – Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death  
Shishienjin – Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment  
Bunshin Daibakuha – Clone Great Explosion  
Katon: Kayomi Sensui no Jutsu – Fire Release: Hellfire Fountain Technique  
Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei – Summoning: Impure World Resurrection  
Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan – Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland

Author's Notes:

Well, there are Naruto's new bodies. Hope you liked them! Now, Harry is NOT who he thinks he is. I seem to be getting a lot of comments on this so everyone LISTEN UP! If a person thinks they can fly and jumps off a building do they fly? No, they smack into the ground and probably end up with a broken bone. He was acting the part before, and now he THINKS he is the creator of bloodlines! He is NOT, I repeat, NOT the one who created them in the first place! He is NOT immortal and above all, he is NOT as invincible as he thinks he is. You will not learn anything more about the future plot but these things WILL be addressed in the future. Additionally, the next one who says Harry has the Mangekyou when he DOESN'T is getting banned from reviewing my fics in the future! PAY ATTENTION WHEN YOU MAKE COMMENTS DAMNIT! Book 2 is now competed and next is book three which I've already started on so keep an eye out! Hope you enjoyed! R&R, it helps me think!

Props are designated in order of those who were correct in the order they came:

Kumori Shadow Kage  
Negima Uzumaki  
aznblackhowling  
dragonlor562  
kisune of darkfire  
Akira Stridder  
Morbious20  
espi-chan  
Akalon  
Kaja'Rang  
krazyfelinelover


End file.
